The Intoxicating Life of Hale and Taylor
by mistressofdarkness666
Summary: Rosalie has always had the attention; no one to deny her. But what happens if her singer finally comes into her life and doesn't show interest? Can Rosalie change HER mind? RosalieXOC, usual pairings COMPLETED!
1. A Not so Welcome to Forks!

**Hello everyone! Well I came up with a new **_**Twilight **_**story while reading **_**Eclipse **_**again since the movie is coming out soon. I do hope you enjoy my story.**

Place: Forks, Washington; Forks High School

Day: Thursday, December 18

It was another day in Forks; the parents went to work and the children to school. The rain dripped lightly making the green even more green; the color of envy would be…well envious of the lively green. The whole world was glistening with the soft kiss of the rain drops. The wind stood still on the world until two rather expensive cars, I say myself, drove up. It seems the whole busy parking lot, the whole natural world; quivered to the entrance of these people.

They were the Cullens and Hales; everyone envied them beyond belief. They were what you would call the "it" group of the town. Everyone envied them, to a point of loathing. They didn't fraternize with everyone else, they were like quiet little forest animals. Just brushing into the big picture occasionally, they were the Animal Planet for Forks, Washington.

Everyone studied them, questioned under their breath about them, and wished to be one of them. I noticed all these things as I stood next to the cousin. Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I am Evian Marcus Taylor. To give a short detail of me, which I am very short about; I am a sixteen year old female. Born in South Dakota to a single mother, which whom I look barely anything to alike.

She is short, but well proportioned in her "assets" and has colored blonde hair with strikingly green eyes. I'm a typical five, six and is as developed as most well-endowed females. I have brown hair; which is usually wavy unless it decides to be extremely curly. I have typical brown eyes and my skin is of usual color for a girl who occasionally let's sun have a conversation with her skin.

Why did my mother move me to Forks, Washington; well you see she has now obtained a job at Forks Hospital. A pediatric doctor who has seen about everyone aliment to date on a child; some even on her own offspring, my mother was an innocent but observant women. Nothing got past her; I knew this best since I had tried too many times to negate her iron fist.

Well back to where I was, oh yes I stood next to my cousin Lunette Taylor; whom was senior I might as well add. She was my tour-guide and had just finished giving me sufficient information on the subject of the Cullens. They didn't really peak my interest as much as they did the rest of the Forks occupants. But I suppose since I was from a big town, I had seen a lot of things and people.

The first warning bell rang and my cousin wove through the crowds effortlessly, occasionally having to pause for me to catch up. I carefully tread the icy patches on the crowd since I wasn't hopelessly clumsy but I wasn't built to be a graceful swan. I made it to my first class; English AP, which means I was with lovely seniors. Oh, I forgot to mention; I'm a junior, the beauty of being someone who got to skip second grade.

I handed the paper to the aging teacher who nodded and gave me books listing off all the things the class had been working on. He ordered me to a seat next to a "Rosalie Hale"; many people huffed in anger which I couldn't understand. The seat next to Miss. Hale seemed coveted and yearned for by all of the male population in the room, it seems even some of the female population.

I set down the literature book and my bag next to my seat. The table was at normal level, black, and had the ability to hold two occupants. The teacher began to speak about some new poetry we'd study for the next few weeks. As the teacher rambled on my mind wandered to the outside which was now being drowned in a full down pour of rain, when I was ready to turn my head back to the board I noticed Rosalie's intense gaze.

I blinked as I met her dangerous, icy stare; had I offended her somehow? Her eyes became even colder and she stiffened more when I turned my head a little to the side. Our eyes stayed trained on each other, I in an innocent, misunderstood nature while she gave a look of pure distaste for my entire existence. The teacher slamming a book of the table brought my attention back to the front.

For the entire class I stared at the front of the class trying to ignore her cold glare. When the bell finally rang my head rang with the thought of already someone hated me. I affirmed this knowledge in my head when I walked out of class and my eyes met the whole Cullen fleet. Rosalie still holding her unyielding icy glare, I turned my back seemingly, hopingly also, that I seemed unchanged by her cold glare.

I treaded my way to my neck class which was Trigonometry, my head spinned as the teacher spoke. I gladly left the class with a new migraine in tow. My neck class was Gym which went on without incident. No one spoke to me while we played volleyball which I was rather grateful for after such an already very tiring day.

I gladly made my way to lunch to refuel and hopefully rid myself of the irking headache that assaulted my cranium. I walked to the lunch line which I grabbed a delicious looking pasta and a water, I also treated myself to a brownie. I wasn't a complete health freak but my family was rid with diabetes and I wanted to forego the unfortunate plague as much as possible.

My eyes waved across the rather large cafeteria to find a seat to attend my butt to and let my sore legs have a rest. I found a rather good spot next to an open window and quickly weaved through crowds almost as well as my cousin to the table. I sat down heavily, smiling to have the satisfaction of seeing. I began to eat until a figure appeared over me. I looked up from my fork of pasta and closed my mouth when I saw a rather small young pixie-like girl in front of me.

"Hello", I stated lamely questioning why she was interrupting my quiet meal, well as quiet a cafeteria filled with teens could be.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, you're Evian right?" I nodded once to give acknowledgment and went back to eating, not letting Alice Cullen peak my cat like curiosity. "Well I saw that you were in my math class and I was wondering if you wanted a math partner", I looked up again and blinked. Why was the step-sister of Rosalie Hale being so nice to me?

"Well I'm not sure", I knew I'd need help with math but I wasn't sure if she was the correct candidate to help me with my hopeless lack of understandment of math. With a few minutes of rather annoying encouragement from her I monotone agreed to her being a math partner. She departed with a rather bubbly farewell and I questioned how someone could be so happy.

After three more classes I was released from which I would refer now to as prison and made my way to my cousin's car. I found her leaning against her car twirling her hair around her finger giggling jovially with a male. I sighed and stopped where I was crossing my arms over my chest. I contemplated if I should just walk home and not interrupt my cousin's hopes at a date tonight.

As I watched the boy lean into kiss my cousin I turned away and knew I had to walk home now. My cousin would be too busy sucking face in the back of her jeep the whole rest of the night to assist me on my journey home. I pulled the hood up on my gray and battered hoodie and shoved my cold hands into the pockets moving my way home.

I thought about nothing particular as I made my way home, I came to my small white home and walked straight up to the door and unlocked it. I walked into a sea of boxes and sighed knowing my mother had procrastinate the whole day away. I went into the kitchen which where I found a note my mom informing me of not being home til "really super late" as she put it.

I sighed and found the left over Chinese found in the only appliance working in home; the refrigerator. I knew I'd be tortured the whole weekend setting up everything after I unpacked everything; even my mother's things. I treaded up the creaky stairs into my bedroom. It was a rather large turquoise room; my bed was in the corner and my closet door at the foot of my bed. I also had a good size desk and dresser which was covered already in pictures and jewelry.

There was a large rug which was rather comfortable to lie on in the middle of the room. A large, three windowed areas created a half circle which was on the other side of my room. It had a small but comfortable bench sat right in the middle, if there was ever sun it would be shine brightly on the seat.

I quickly popped a CD into the large stereo that sat on the floor, the table for it not ready yet. Glen Miller Orchestra began to whisper gently out of the speakers, the trumpet making me smile. I fell against the bed after eating at my desk and let the old music flow through me. I grew drowsier as the CD played. Finally I was lulled into a dreamless sleep.

**Well here you have it, the first chapter of my new summer project. I certainly hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I didn't really expect it to be this long but I had a lot of ideas. I still have a lot more in my head. Anyways, comments would be much appreciated. Come back soon for another installment which I assure you will be out soon since I have so many Rosalie based ideas in my head.**


	2. School pals

**Well after a few minute so my introduction to the story being out I already am happily back to writing the second chapter. Talk about commitment to Rosalie! : P Here's another chapter of my story.**

Place: Outskirts of Forks, Washington; Cullen Home

Date: December 18

Rosalie Hale barged into her home slamming her feet around every step. Her heels unfortunately weren't as strong as she thought and broke from her slamming. This made her angrier and she threw her heels down. A moment later a feeling of calm flushed over her. She growled and shot around to look at Jasper who looked rather nonchalant.

"Rosalie, sit down", she turned to Carlisle's voice that stood on the stairs with Esme. She fell into the seat staring at her family members, for all intensive purposes. Emmett had that ever so annoying smirk on his face, ever since there break up last year Rosalie no longer saw his smirk as endearing. "So it seems you have found your singer…in a female", he spoke the last part quietly.

Now the Cullens were in some respects were homophobic but all of them had been born into a different time where homosexuality was frowned upon. Like many other things they had to get use to in the new times was homosexuality. The question of Rosalie's singer being a female they did not pondered, they never questioned what fate had in store for them.

"I didn't know she'd be coming so soon", Alice's eyes widened after speaking and she slammed her hand over her mouth. Rosalie's eyes seethed with pure malicious and the intent to kill was imminent.

"You knew!" she screeched. Rosalie bolted from her seat and her eyes ran along the people in the room. Her angered boiled more when she realized what was going on. "You all knew!" everyone cringed at how loud Rosalie's voice hit.

"We thought it be in your best interest to find it out yourself, meeting her was inevitable and we know if we told you, you'd find a way to try to avoid her", explained Carlisle calmly. Rosalie let out another screech and quickly made her way to her room in which she slammed her door shut. The door cracked a little but stayed up.

"That could have gone better", muttered Edward. Everyone agreed silently not wanting to anger Rosalie more.

Date: Next day; Friday, December 19

Place: Forks High school

I weaved my way through the crowds of people in the parking lot feeling warn out after having to walk to school. As always everyone stared when the Cullens appeared. I sighed and moved my way through the crowd quicker jogging up the stairs to my class.

I really didn't want to have to go to my English class due to a certain pale, blonde haired girl. I plopped into my seat not very gracefully and wait for the bell to ring. I read over the board and groaned at the assignment; partner work.

Rosalie stepped into the room which all the boys shifted at her presences and she sat down next to me. I met her glaze and her eyes were still hard but not set into an icy gripping stare. I turned toward the teacher as he explained our project.

"Since today is the last day before winter break", people clapped but he held up his hand to silence them. "This project must be worked on while the winter break with your table partner", most people groaned out loud. I on the other hand on the inside, how would I be able to work with someone who hated me for no good reason?

"You all will be choosing a poem from this hat", he held up the baseball hat filled with white papers. I eyed Rosalie for a moment before returning my attention to the teacher. He finally came to us and I reached my hand into the basket pulling out a paper.

"I Do Not Love You by Pablo Neruda", I stated aloud and looked over at her for a reaction. She gave none and I sighed searching through the literature book and found it.

Do not love you except because I love you;  
I go from loving to not loving you,  
From waiting to not waiting for you  
My heart moves from cold to fire.

I love you only because it's you the one I love;  
I hate you deeply, and hating you  
Bend to you, and the measure of my changing love for you  
Is that I do not see you but love you blindly.

Maybe January light will consume  
My heart with its cruel  
Ray, stealing my key to true calm.

In this part of the story I am the one who  
Dies, the only one, and I will die of love because I love you,  
Because I love you, Love, in fire and blood.

Her eyes searched over the page after I did and all she did was nod. "Well, when are we going to work on the project", I asked her hesitantly. Just then the bell rang and she walked away without saying another words. "Thanks", I huffed and stood up grabbing my things.

At the end of the day I felt quite worn out and was extremely grateful my cousin remembered to take me home before going out on a date. That is, of course, before she tried to push me into going on a date.

"Come on Evian I'll set you up with someone", I scowled at the thought of a blind date.

"No thanks Lunette I don't date meat-heads", I stated still with a scowl ever present on my face.

"What do you date then? I've never heard you talk about a boyfriend". Bless God at that moment she drove up to my house.

"See you for Christmas!" I leaped out the car ignoring her yells of protest. I jogged into my home happily, I was even happier when I saw my mother had unpacked everything. Once again my mother was nowhere to be seen. After a long while I finally decided to watch television, I sat down as I began to flip through channels my doorbell rang. I raised an eyebrow and went to open the door.

I opened it to find Alice, I blinked staring at her. "Hey, math partner!"

**Well not as long as the first but still sufficing in my head. Please comment. Or I'll sick Emmett on you. Toodles!**


	3. Close Encounters

**Morning people! I have awoken with a whole new chapter already in my head. I'm quite happy with the small turn out of people whom favorite or our on alert for my story. Special thanks to **_**ShadowClub **_**whom I believe is a very loyal person to this authoress. So many thanks for the review. You're special! Here's the third installment to my story, please enjoy.**

Place: Taylor Home

Date: December 18

I at the moment sat with Alice Cullen in my now furnished dining room. My Trigonometry things were laid across the table. I was tugging gently at my hair as Alice explained the Chapter to me again. I was thoroughly surprised that Alice could actually make me understand this math. "Thanks Alice, I really appreciate the math help", I graciously thanked her with my whole heart. I'm sure without her help I'd have probably failed Trig.

"No problem Evian!" she gave me another glowing teeth-filled grin. "So I heard you have to do an English project with my sister", I cringed a little at the thought but nodded.

"She doesn't really seem to like me much", I admitted and I noticed Alice's eyes they almost seemed to have pity in them now.

"Just give her sometime; she takes a while to get use to people", she smiled at me again but this time the smile didn't go to her eyes. I nodded and looked down at my hands that were sitting in my lap. I looked up again when Alice stiffened. Alice's eyes were far off and her hands were balled up against her chest. My eyebrows furrowed together.

"Alice?" I stared at her for a moment. The look in her eyes reminded me of my grandmother's eyes. She used to tell me she could see into the future, I never believed her though. My theory was simply senility was kicking in and it was just another year that she would have less of. It seemed with age my grandmother had more "visions", I had seen my mother with the similar face before but I simply brushed it off. The face reminded me of my grandmother on her death bed muttering off nonsense. I shook my head to rid myself of the bad memory.

"I have to go now Evian", she smiled at me this time it went to her eyes. She seemed chipper again and I stared at her for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright Alice, I'll see you around", she jogged down my stairs and waved when she shot out of my drive way in her car. "Hmm, she drives fast", I muttered and closed my door. I went to my room and began to clean up. I grew tired after having to close all the boxes up into smaller size so they could make their way to the top of my closet.

I made my way to the small seat near the windows. I laid myself across it, my feet kicked off the end and my head rested on top of my hands. I listened to the rain pitter against my window and the other window was slightly open letting cool air brush against my skin and it lulled me into a nap.

Rosalie

I muttered to myself angrily as I made my way to where Alice told me Evian lived. I needed to just get the project over with; as much as I didn't wanna be alone with her I had no choice. I came to her home and walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered and I sighed, I heard music and shivered. It was none other than "Something to Remember You By" by Howard Dietz. A memory of my father listening to that song in our living room came to mind. I shook my head and looked around to make sure no one was around.

I quietly climbed the trees next to the window the music was coming from. I stared into the window to find Evian lying across a small seat. Her eyes were closed her mouth slightly a jar, I stared at her a few moments. She looked peaceful unlike her usual far off and uninterested face she made. Her hair lay sprawled around her like pools of chocolate. They were wavy and very nice; I felt jealousy fill me from how nice her hair was. But then when she mumbled gently another feeling came over me; care.

I hissed gently at myself, I couldn't care for this, this…**human. **I wasn't going to be like Edward; I wouldn't be on my hands and knees crawling after a human girl. I was ripped from thought when the wind blew, her hair blew gently and I stiffened. I groaned gently and slid down the tree my butt hitting the branch I was sitting on.

Her smell filled my nostrils and my throat burned with a need for her blood. I shook my head holding my face in my hands. I wouldn't let the temptation get to me, I would get through this project and then I would never speak to her. My senior year was almost over and I wouldn't let this human get in the way. First, I needed to go feed; then I would return. I leaped off the branch and made my way toward my car.

Evian

I groaned gently and stood up from where I was laying. I shivered at the cold air from outside; I shut the window and cracked my back. I grabbed a plush light blue sweater and my journal. I stepped onto my porch and plopped down on the swing, my porch went the width of the front of my house. It was white but the paint was chipping. I swung gently on the swing; it creaked quietly with each swing. I looked over the drawings I had created. I had drawn many faces from my new life; I had drawn the whole Cullen clan except Rosalie. I was around her the most but yet every moment I went to draw her I ripped the page out.

The angry looks I gave her in the pictures didn't seem to fit her face like they did in person. I sighed and looked up when I heard a car drive up. My eyes almost shot out my head to see a red convertible in front of me. I was even more shocked when Rosalie Hale stepped out the car. She closed the door and grabbed her bag and three books. She closed the door and strutted toward me.

"Hi Rosalie?" it came out more as a question then a greeting. She nodded at me and popped to one side of her hip.

"Hi Evian", she stated and I bite my lip. "I'm here to work on the project", my mouthed opened but then I closed it and nodded. I stood up and motioned for her to follow me. I was once again in my dining room with a Cullen. We began to discuss ways to go on our project.

The project had to consist of literature that could be an example of the poem, pictures, and a full explanation of the poem and a short biography of the author with a visual aid. It was a lot to cover and by the time we finished it was getting dark outside. "Well I suppose that's everything", I stated and she nodded. I leaned back in chair and heard my stomach growl, I stood up and grabbed a granola bar and water. "Do you want anything", I asked her when I realized she was staring at me from my place in the kitchen. She shook her head and I nodded.

"I should be going now", she stood up and began to grab her things. I nodded and walked her to my door; I opened it and went to look up at her. She was only a few inches taller than me, but she was wearing heels. "I'll see-", she stopped mid-sentence when her eyes met mine.

All the breath in lungs left as I stared into her hypnotically gold colored eyes, I had never seen such amazing eyes before. I hadn't realized but we had stepped closer to each other. She was only maybe six inches apart from me. Our eyes searched each other, my mind screamed at me questioning my actions. But my body worked without me though, we both were finally ripped from the trance when thunder boomed.

She quickly moved away and without a goodbye moved to her car rather quickly. I blinked as she zoomed out of the driveway. "Err, bye?" I muttered and closed the door behind me leaning against it breathless.

**Yay! First close encounter of Rosalie and Evian! I have to admit I was squealing like a pre-teen at a Justin Bieber concert while writing that. I assure you there will be more moments of them fluffing it up. But with less of me squealing because I doubt my cat adores me at the moment. Please review! It would be so appreciated. Come back soon for another installment.**


	4. The Sickness of Truth

**Greetings people of all ages! Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy. Oh and also just to tell you I made a mistake last chapter, the date starting was suppose to be December 19. Thank you!**

Place: Forks High School

Date: Monday, January 5

Forks High School was in a buzz as school came back in session after break. People spoke rather animatedly about their Christmas and New Years. I walked next to my cousin informed me of the hot guy she had picked up while in Port Angeles. I vaguely listened and gave an occasional noise of interest to make her happy.

My eyes ran along the parking lot til I saw Rosalie's brother Emmett's car drive up. I cleared my throat and looked back at my cousin when they got out the car. I tried to ignore my need to look at Rosalie. What had happened with her peeked my interest in a way; I had never felt that way when someone looked at me before. I had dated people before yes, but that look was far different than that; _extremely _different.

I leaned against my cousin's car more nodding to her words, now actually listening. I was kidding myself, the look was a simple accident and I was working myself up over nothing; the girl hated me anyways.

Rosalie

I can do this; I will not let her get to me. That look we shared was just one slip up, it won't happen again. I am **not **lesbian and she is not my singer, I will not fall for a human…girl! I stated these things in my head to myself over and over again as apparition that I would not grow more feelings for Evian Taylor.

Edward was chuckling next to me as we made our way to class; I gave him a short glare as he read my mind. I finally made it to my class and my throat closed when I saw Evian sitting her seat pulling out markers and a poster board. All those feelings I had fought during winter break came rushing back and I cursed myself mentally.

I quickly walked over; my heels alerted Evian of my presence when I came closer. She didn't look me in the eye for more than a second before looking down again. I sat down and the teacher ordered us to continue our projects.

Evian

"Well I found all the supplies do you want to do the poster, or do you want me to?" she didn't answer my question so I looked up at her. She was glaring at the table angrily. "Rosalie?" I asked her.

"What!" she snapped and I blinked moving back. "Why do you keep bothering me", she spat and I felt my temper building.

"Listen! I didn't ask to be your partner and I didn't ask to sit next to you, so let's just get this project over with because I'm tired of your up and down attitude", the tension in the air around us could cut a knife. We worked on the project separately and I blessed God when the bell rang and she left. I muttered angrily as I grabbed all my things. The day became far worse, I got a bump on my head from a ball in gym and I lost my math homework. By the time the day ended I was in no mood for anyone, the day became worse when I found my cousin gone and it raining hard.

I groaned and began to tread home, I wasn't even half way home and I was already soaked in rain. I felt like my day wouldn't lift up and all I wanted was a hot shower and my nice warm bed. I heard a honk and turned my head to find Rosalie's red convertible in front of me. I groaned and questioned how more terrible could my day go.

Rosalie's tinted window went down and I looked in hesitantly. "Come on, get in", the thunder boomed so loud I practically jumped into the car. Rosalie kept the window open which I didn't question her about since she still had that glare on her face.

"Thanks", I muttered and played with my wet sweater.

"Whatever", my eyes shot up and my anger got the best of me.

"What's your issue Hale", I snapped and her eyes snapped to me with a glare. I glared right back tired of her constant anger towards me for no apparent reason. "I haven't done anything to you and all you do is hate me", tears were forming in my eyes with how angry I was. I felt hateful words began to form in my throat so I threw myself at the door. "Stop the car, I can walk; after this project we'll never have to speak again", she pulled over and I got out the car slamming the door. Instead of hearing her car screech off I heard another door stop and an extremely cold hand touch mine.

I turned around to meet her eyes. "I don't hate you", she whispered so quietly I barely heard her.

"Certainly seemed like it", I stated coldly and she sighed looking at me.

"You don't understand and couldn't understand", my glare became stronger.

"Try me", I snapped crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm not as stupid as you-"I was cut off by none other than Rosalie Hale's lips against mine. They were cold but still held a soft feeling to them, it seemed like an involuntary reaction that I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed back. The kiss was strong but still hesitant. After a second she ripped herself from me breathing heavily.

I stared at her dumbfounded and she moved her way to her car. She motioned with her hand to me as she opened her door. "Come on Evian", she stated staring me straight in the eye. My body moved to her car and I sat down in the warm car still with my jaw a little a jar.

Place: Woods

I sat under a tree staring at the lush overhead; I sighed and closed my eyes letting the wind brush my skin. I looked over when I heard Rosalie sigh; she sat under the tree as well to my right. I turned my head to her looking at her through the corner of my eye. "Why are you so cold…why are your eyes gold", I whispered gently and she met my glaze. "Why is your whole family like that", I questioned quietly.

"Why do you think", she asked tilting her head to the side a little.

"Something…supernatural", I whispered feeling sleep caressing gently into my body.

"You're right", is the last thing I heard before I fell into sleep.

My eyes shot open with what felt like a few seconds later, my head spinned and I groaned closing my eyes. I was now lying in my bed, and I felt very ill. I questioned what happened last night was a dream or not, I didn't question long because a few seconds later I felt vile push up my throat. I ran to the door adjacent from my bed and into the joint bathroom I shared with my mom. I threw up, groaning gently; I felt my mother's warm hands pull my hair back and water pour down my neck as I continued to throw up.

"You're warm baby", she murmured brushing my forehead gently and rubbing my back. I groaned as she helped me crawl back into bed, I was shivering wildly. Her tender motherly touch made me feel a little better. I pushed myself farther into bed when another wave of nausea hit me. "You aren't going to school today, stay home and relax", she muttered quietly which I was grateful for my headache didn't assault my head as much. "I'll try to visit you at lunch alright?" I muttered in compliance and heard her leave. I knocked out in a nausea induced sleep.

I awoke feeling well enough to make myself something to eat, I made soup as I stood stirring the soup I looked over at the computer in the living room. Rosalie's talk yesterday flashed into my head, I stumbled to the computer clutching the walls. Dizziness assaulted me for a second so I breathed deeply to gain my equilibrium again.

I clicked onto the computer awaking it from its sleep, it buzzed quietly before waking up completely. I clicked onto _Google _and began to search for the things I had said about Rosalie. Only one thing had come up and I stared at with wide eyes.

**Vampire…**

Later

I groaned gently when a cool hand brushed against my skin, I was thankful for the cool hand on my hot skin. "Evian", the voice sounded like soft bells ringing gently. I cracked open my dry eyes and looked to see Rosalie in front of me.

"Vampire", I whispered gently and her face became solemn.

"Yes Evian, I'm a vampire", I nodded and wrapped my arms around her neck hugging her from where I was on the bed. I finally felt myself waking from my stupor as it grew darker. I could sit up in bed and my eyes met Rosalie's. The sun had come out just for a few moments of greetings before it was time to go down. "I need to show you something", I nodded and she backed away from me towards the window. My eyebrows furrowed and then my eyes widened. The sun kissed Rosalie's skin like a strange magnet, her skin glittered beautifully, and I once again felt my breath leave my lungs.

"Beautiful", I whispered and she laughed a quiet laugh moving over toward me. I involuntarily wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her. The whole world seemed to stand still as our lips moved in sync. We parted and my eyes met hers and we were quiet. Her skin now glittered as she held me and I came to realize what this all meant. I was in a new world now; one that I knew nothing of, a world that Rosalie Hale had to teach me about.

**Woot! Have to say I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. So **_**ShadowClub **_**enough vamp singer action for you? : P Oh and btw you're not my best friend because you use the term weenie. Haha anyways, I've found that I forgot to mention this story begins right before Bella's appearance so I will lightly be basing my story on both the books and movies. We'll see what happens. So please review, give me your opinion; come on you know you wanna! See ya'll later!**


	5. The First Day

**Hello people! I hope you enjoy reading another chapter of my story. Thank you again **_**ShadowClub **_**for the review, you're my favorite. : P**

Place: Forks, Washington; the road

Date: Tuesday, January 6

I bite my lip for the thousandth time, playing with the hem of my sweater; a well manicured hand reached over and grabbed my hand squeezing it gently. "Relax", I looked up into Rosalie's eyes and nodded. Her eyes went back to the road but she didn't let my hand go. Let me explain, I am at the moment in Rosalie's convertible on my way to school.

Rosalie is taking me to school since we are now a "couple"; I'm not sure but that term doesn't sound as right as it should. I don't wanna sound over dramatic but "soul mate" and "destiny" sounded like the correct terms. Not that I would admit that to Rosalie, of course. Rosalie had explained to me she wasn't completely comfortable with me being lesbian so she wanted to move slowly. I had no objection to her feelings and I'd accept them.

I came out my stupor when we made our way into the parking lot. "I should have token a sedative before we came to school", I joked and I noticed a small peek of a smile on her lips. I chuckled when I noticed the look on everyone's face.

"What're you laughing about", she asked brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear. I blushed and smiled at her. I wasn't use to that kind of kindness she was displaying to me, especially from someone who was so cold to me at the beginning.

"You don't notice how everyone reacts when you and your family drive in?" I asked her and her eyes searched the people around us. I noticed a smile grow onto her face and I chuckled. "See, it's like the whole world shifts when you all come in", she nodded still with a grin on her face. She found a spot next to Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep.

I took a deep breath and looked over at her; she kissed the top of my head smelling deeply. Rosalie had explained to me last night of her attraction to my blood and she explained to me, I was grateful for this, that she only drank animal blood. I still had many questions but I knew they'd all be answered eventually. I grabbed my bag and she grabbed her purse and we stepped out the car. Everyone's mouth's dropped when I walked close to her.

Rosalie was smirking this whole time as I walked in the line next to her family. I on the other hand was hiding in my hair from embarrassment. "Don't worry Evian, you'll get use to the attention", Emmett gave me a big grin and a slap on the shoulder. I pretended it didn't hurt and kept walking. Alice was talking away happily about something, Jasper was listening intently. Edward had a hard stare on his face, staring straight ahead. I had a feeling he didn't like me much since him and Rosalie weren't exactly best friends.

Rosalie and I moved away from the rest of the clan, ironic way to put it, and made our way to English. Apparently, the rumor of us being friends flew through school because soon everyone was whispering crazily about us as we walked by. Rosalie would occasionally chuckle about something. "What're you laughing about", I asked her quietly.

"I'll explain it to you after school", she said and I nodded a little. We made it into English and we both sat down. The teacher talked about our projects being due next week and how it was a good percent of our grade. After the class ended Rosalie walked along with me til the hallway we had to separate on. I looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back and I looked at all the people staring at us. While I wasn't looking Rosalie pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes and leaned into the hug a little. I heard people muttering crazily and we pulled away.

"See you at lunch", I bid her a farewell and walked to my next class with a smile on my lips. The rest of the day I was stared at and whispered about but I ignored it since I'd have to rid myself of my embarrassment eventually and finally lunch was here. I walked into the lunch room to already find all the Cullens sitting at their table. I didn't want to eat the lunch from school so I brought my own; my stomach still wasn't completely ready for the hard food of school. I moved over to them and found an extra seat for me between Alice and Rosalie.

"Hi guys", I stated smiling at all of them.

"Hello" was a unison greeting from the guys.

"Hi Evian!" Alice yanked me down into my seat. I smiled and looked over at Rosalie. We stared at each other for a few moments and both our smiles grew, I nodded to her and pulled out my granola bar and water.

"Is that all you're eating", asked Emmett.

"I had the flu yesterday so I just want to keep my stomach from freaking out on me again", I explained taking a bite of my granola. Our table was mostly quiet except the occasional words from Alice.

"So you're coming to our house today Evian?" blurted out Alice. I looked at her confused and Rosalie glared at her. I met Rosalie's glaze and stared at her waiting for an answer.

"I was going to ask you to come over", she muttered still glaring at Alice.

"Well I'm fine with that", I said smiling at her. Rosalie nodded and as I finished eating she still glared at Alice. It was finally time for Rosalie and me to separate again. I met her eyes and she brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Meet you by the car", she said before walking away. I sighed and turned to see everyone who was left in the cafeteria staring at me with their mouths open. I gave my best glare and they quickly all turned away. I made my way to my next class having a feeling this was going to be a long day.

Place: after school, Forks High parking lot

I made my way to Rosalie's car to find her leaning against it with a smirk on her face. I smiled and moved quicker through the crowds to meet her. But my vision of her was negated by my cousin who stepped in front of me. I blinked and stared at her, she glared at me with her arms crossed. Her face had a look of pure disgust.

"You're really sick Evian", I raised an eyebrow and leaned to one side crossing my arms. "You dating a girl is bad enough but Rosalie Hale!" she threw her hands up. "How do you think you're mother is going to react", my face became cold.

"My mother loves me and has no issue with my choices in life", I snapped. Her glaze hardened again and she got in my face.

"I don't like lesbians, especially ones related to me", I stared her straight in the eye.

"Good thing were not related then", I spat and felt an arm around my shoulder. I was pulled back toward someone and I looked up to find Rosalie.

"Is there an issue here", Lunette snorted and walked away. I glared at her as Rosalie guided me toward her car. Once I was in her car I began to cry and she rubbed my shoulder.

**So sad! Evil, evil Lunette! = (I hope you like the chapter, please review. I'd have to say there's at least two more chapters then Bella shall appear! Toodles!**


	6. Accepting Query

**Hello, hello! I do hope you enjoy the chapter and wish me luck on me soon taking my driver's permit exam!**

Place: Cullen Home

Date: Tuesday, January 7

"Are you alright", asked Rosalie and I looked over at her. I stared into her gold eyes for a moment before nodding. I stepped out of the car with her; I forgot my upset feelings when I set my eyes upon her home.

"Wow, it's beautiful", I whispered gently and she smiled. She intertwined her hand with mine and she pulled me along toward the home. I gulped and became slightly hesitant at the thought of meeting her family. I walked into the house looking around fascinated at the how beautifully well light the home was.

"Come along, I want you to meet Carlisle and Esme", I nodded and the lump in my throat grew. We walked up the steps and into the kitchen. I found a beautiful brown haired woman standing there smiling.

"You must be Evian, it's lovely to meet you, I'm Esme", I smiled and was surprised when she hugged me. I hugged back and turned when I heard another voice.

"Hello Evian, I'm Carlisle", I shook his hand which was as cold as everyone else in the family. I was becoming use to the cold touch and it almost felt normal to me now. "I work with your mother at the hospital, she's very talented", I beamed at him and nodded in thanks. I stepped away and now stood back next to Rosalie. Without a farewell from Rosalie she began to drag me down the hall.

"Nice meeting you", I called after them as I was pulled into Rosalie's room. I stepped into her room and looked around fascinated. Her room was covered in warm pink silks and purples, I stared around. She had a rather large vanity mirror and table covered with make-up. She had a large built in bookcase filled with CD's and a stereo. I noticed there was only a small couch against the wall; her floor was carpeted with lush white carpet. "Don't own a bed", I joked good naturedly and she shook her head.

"I don't sleep", I blinked and sat down on her couch with her. I sat with my legs up against my chest me facing her only a few inches away from me.

"Why not?" I asked her and she shrugged. I found this the perfect time to ask her questions.

"What was it like changing into a vampire", I asked her and she stared up for a moment.

"Extremely painful but it was just as similar as the pain I was already going through", she looked over at me for a reaction. I furrowed my eyebrows and put my feet on the ground leaning back on the couch.

"How were you changed", I asked her. She sighed and her eyes grew far away as she thought of a memory. Pain became evident on her beautiful features.

"Carlisle changed me", she began, and "It was the nineteen thirties…" she told me her, her whole story. At the end of the story I sat there with tears streaming down my face silently.

"That's so terrible", I whispered and she nodded "You never wanted to be this way?" I asked her. She nodded again and closed her eyes leaning back against the couch.

"It's hard being this way…I was so close to what I wanted in life", she explained and I nodded. "But this is where I am…and you being here makes it easier to handle", I looked up and she met my glaze. I smiled and she returned the jester of kindness. I found myself later leaning back on the couch and Rosalie lying with her back against my chest. Her head tucked under my chin. We lay there for a while me asking her questions and her answering to the best of her ability. Soon I found myself being questioned by her about my life.

"Where's your father", she finally asked me and I closed my eyes. I nuzzled my nose into her hair and took a deep breath; the smell of roses filled my nostrils.

"My mother and him were only together a month before she became pregnant with me, he didn't want to have a child so he left her; my mother raised me on her own while putting herself through medical school", I stated this with pride. I was proud of how much my mother had accomplished, her and I had always been together. Her and I, thick and thin; we were the others shoulder to cry on.

"Do you ever want children", she asked me. I was quiet for a while in thought so she turned around in my arms her chin now resting on my chest. I looked down to meet her glaze.

"Apart of me does, yes but I've already found someone special and I'd be content just being with them", she meet my glaze and smiled. She leaned up and kissed me almost urgently. Once again that involuntary reaction happened and I drew her closer. Things began to come more heated before I could blink Rosalie was on the other side of the room.

I sat up on the couch breathing heavily staring at her. "I'm sorry…you're scent is so strong", she explain and I nodded in understandment giving her a smile of encouragement. "I'll grow stronger as time goes on", I nodded again. As the sun began to set Rosalie's head sat in my lap, my hands ran through her thick gold locks. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and she gave me a smile. At a moment like this…everything just seemed so…perfect. I didn't want this moment to end and I hoped for many more of these moments with Rosalie.

Place: Taylor Home

Date: Wednesday morning, January 8

I yawned as I sat up in bed and smiled; I was home again and was actually okay with a new day starting. I slid out of bed and made my way into the kitchen in my pajamas. I found my mother still here holding a cup of coffee in her hands staring out the window.

"Morning mom", she looked over at me and gave me a weak smile. I grabbed the cereal feeling something was amiss with her. I sat down and began to eat, I felt my mother's glaze and looked up from where I was sitting at the island. "I suppose Aunt Lucy told you huh?" I asked sitting up straighter and I paused eating.

"She did", she stated and moved over to stand adjacent from me. "She and I had some words…apparently she doesn't think I know how to handle my child, I told her to go screw herself", I looked up at my mother when she spoke the last part.

"Why did you say that?" I asked looking back down at the cereal. She walked from the other side of the island and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Because…you're my daughter and I will love you accept you no matter what you choose for your life", I felt happy tears weld up into my eyes.

"Thank you mom, I love you too", she hugged me tight and I leaned against her closing my eyes. At that moment I felt complete, the only person who I'd ever want to accept me…did. I also knew she always would.

**That's all I have to write for now. I have to say it was particularly emotional for me writing that mother-daughter scene. I, being bisexual, and being close to my mother it definitely was a big deal with my mother to come out to her. My mother had a similar response as I wrote here with Evian and her mother. I thought it was an important thing to touch upon coming out to your parents in my story since it's a very special and difficult thing to do as a gay teenager and it's also another growing experience I wanted Evian to experience as a character. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and do please review.**


	7. True Love Changes

**Good morning people! I do hope you enjoy another chapter by me! I have to warn you I will now be jumping around in the months to get closer to Bella's arrival. Oh and this chapter has, not really sexual content, but heavy making out. : P Enjoy…**

Place: Cullen Home

Date: Monday, February 10

_CRASH_

"Alice, really you don't have to try to make me food, I'll just get something to eat later", Alice at the moment was trying to stir pancake mix. Her tongue was ever so slightly popped out her mouth in concentration. I burst into laughter at the look on her face. I heard the sound of Rosalie's heels and I turned to find Rosalie standing there all dressed. I grinned at her and leapt off my seat next to the island. She engulfed me into a hug and I kissed her cheek. "Morning", I whispered gently and she nodded.

"Alice, I'll just get her something to eat before school", stated Rosalie. Alice shook her head wildly and kept trying to make it. I chuckled and shook my head; I turned to find Rosalie looking down at my clothes."Is that what you're wearing to school?" I nodded and looked down at my choice of clothing. I wore my dingy gray sneakers, jeans that had various rips at the knees; the rather big baggy jeans were held up by my black belt. My shirt was a simple green v-neck shirt, and my hair was pulled back into a messy, I mean messy, ponytail.

"I'll help you wear something", my mouth dropped and I shook my head wildly as Alice made her way toward me. I back up against Rosalie's chest.

"Have fun baby", she whispered and I cursed loudly as I was dragged toward Alice's and Jasper's room. We burst into the room and Jasper looked up at us.

"Jasper save me!" I cried as Alice pulled me into her humongous closet. All I received from him was a small chuckle and him returning back to his book. I stood in the corner of the room as Alice ran back and forth in her closet, muttering wildly as she yanked clothing and looked at it, a few moments later Alice handed me several pieces of clothing and walked toward the door.

"Change and then come out", she shut the door behind her. I sighed and yanked the clothing on, I felt like a full-sized Barbie doll. I looked at the mirror and cringed, I wore a black jean mini-skirt with gray leggings that only reached my knees; at the ends of each legging lace wrapped around the hem. A gold chain like belt was wrapped around my hips; the mini skirt hugged my hips lowly. I yanked on the dark purple shirt that was long sleeved; it had a swoop neckline. The shirt was rather tight making my bust-line obvious, the shirt left a half an inch of skin between the skirt and shirt. Next I grabbed the gray and black scarf she had left and just threw it around my neck. I huffed angrily and stepped out the room holding my other close at hand.

"Almost perfect!" she cried out and lifted the scarf off my next and wrapped it around my neck so it was tied around my neck but the two ends of the scarf were hanging down in front of me. She leaped back into the room and pulled out heels, I cringed.

"No Alice please, not heels okay", I cried out and she laughed gently.

"Alright fine", she brought me black flats that had a small bow at the end of it. She pushed me down into the vanity seat and yanked my hair out the ponytail. She hummed and tapped her lip for a moment before brushing my hair quickly. She twisted me around in the seat away from the mirror. She lifted up a make-up bag; I opened my mouth to protest but closed it knowing I wouldn't get out of this.

"All done, I have to say this is my best job yet", I huffed and turned my head around and blinked. It certainly didn't seem like I was the same person. My hair lay around me in soft waves; light silver eye-shadow was brushed against my eyelids, a little eyeliner and mascara. She held out lip gloss to me with a smile. "Go ahead do the honors", I rolled my eyes and dabbed the lip gloss then spread it with a movement of my lips. "Rosalie's just gonna go crazy seeing you like this", she squealed happily.

"You look very nice Evian", I turned to look at Jasper and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Jasper", he nodded and went back to reading again.

"Time for school", cried out Alice out the door. I heard the shift of everyone readying themselves to leave. I grabbed my bag that sat by the door and left my clothes in Rosalie's room. I shimmed in the skirt trying to make it feel more comfortable.

"Woah Evian, who made you hot!" my eyes shot up to look at Emmett with a glare. I heard a hiss emanate from behind me, I turned around to see Rosalie who quickly stepped in front of me. Emmett held up his hands in defeat. "Hey, I was kidding; I'm not trying to get at what's yours", I blushed at the protective stance Rosalie stood before me.

"You look nice", muttered Edward and I nodded in thanks. Alice and Jasper walked past us, Alice looked like a happy parent as she passed me; Jasper was dragging her along.

"You look beautiful", my heart skipped as Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"So do you", I said meeting her eyes. She smiled and leaned over kissing me gently; I wrapped my arms around her neck and she groaned gently against my lips.

"Let's get to school", I smiled and I wrapped my arm around her just as she did. We walked into the garage and slipped into the convertible.

Place: Forks High school, cafeteria

Date: same

"I'm so excited for Valentine's day", Alice bounced up in down in her seat and we all laughed in unison. I noticed everyone turn in the cafeteria to here the Cullen's laughter. It was like beautiful wedding bells playing.

"Everyone always stares at you guys so much", I muttered and Rosalie slid her hand into mine. We didn't hide our status much; everyone knew of us dating since we always touched each other or we were embracing.

"There staring at you too sweetheart", she whispered and I blushed at the thought that I really was a part of them.

"What are you both doing for Valentine's day", asked Alice and I looked to meet Rosalie's eyes. We both looked at her and shrugged.

"We'll probably be at my house, since I'm sure your house will be filled with romance", I joked and Alice grinned squeezing Jasper's hand. The bell rang for us to move on to our next class. I hugged Rosalie and grabbed my bag trying to fix my skirt again. I accidently rammed into someone and their books went everywhere.

"I-I'm so sorry", I heard the voice cry out. I sighed and bent down to help them lift up there book.

"It's alright, it happens", I stood up handing the books to the blonde-haired boy. He was staring at me with wide eyes and a deep red blush on his face.

"I'm…I'm Mike Newton", he held his hand out and I shook it shifting my bag onto my shoulder.

"Evian Taylor", I stated and he nodded.

"I know who you are", he muttered and I paused and nodded.

"Suppose you do, well sorry I have to get to math", I stated walking away.

"Wait! I have that class with you", I blinked and him sitting two seats away from me in math appeared in my mind.

"Oh right", I shook my head and smiled at him. His face became redder and he stuttered. "Well come on then, don't wanna be late", he nodded his head quickly and walked next to me.

"Mike!" cried out an Asian boy who walked by with a thumb up.

"That's Ben", he muttered and I nodded. We made into math class with thirty seconds to spare.

"Talk to you later Mike", I waved to him as I slid in between people to get to my seat.

Place: Taylor Home

Date: Friday, February 14

I light up another candle humming to the soft music playing in the back. I was setting up to surprise Rosalie with a Valentine's Day relaxation. I hand sprawled my room in comfy blankets and romance movies. I had light candles and pretty much tried to make the room as romantic as possible.

Ever since Alice had given me that makeover I had began to wear different clothing. I let Alice take me shopping, which is still haunting me, and I returned to my home with mountains of new clothing. This moment I wore a maroon dress, it had thick black straps and the neckline created a low cut "V" shape, a black bow was wrapped under my breasts and the end of the dress had a black lace; the dress only went to my knee.

I had decided not to wear any shoes because I couldn't exactly walk up the stairs very fast in them yet. My hair was pulled into a high bun and various pieces of hair lie out of it to frame my face, silver hoop earrings finish the look. I hadn't put much make up on except lip gloss and eyeliner.

I was taken out my stupor when my doorbell rang, I squealed gently and quickly made my way down the stairs my bare feet making a slight noise. I fixed my hair once before opening the door, my mouth dropped to see Rosalie. She wore a tight black cocktail dress that was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline.

"Wow", we both said in unison to each other's appearance. I blushed and she grinned, I swept my arm dramatically and moved to open my door more.

"Come on in", she walked in and kissed my cheek as she stepped in. I grinned and closed the door behind me.

Later

I rest my head against Rosalie's shoulder as we leaned on my bed as we sat on my blanket covered floor. "I have something for you", her eyes light up and I chuckled. I crawled over to my dresser and pulled out a small silver box that had a red bow wrapped around it.

She happily opened it and I stared smiling, she looked inside the box and her eyes light up. A red lily sat in the box along with a necklace, it was a single red pendant shaped like a heart; it hung from black chain that had vine's painted around the chain.

"It's so beautiful", she cried out and leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Here's your gift", my face burst into a grin and I took the small gray box from her. I opened it to find a beautiful bracelet; it was silver and had several charms on it. A heart charm, an arrow, and a crescent moon charm. The place to snap the bracelet together made tears weld up into my eyes. The snap was a small circle with the Cullen emblem in the middle.

"Rosalie", I whispered gently and looked up at her.

"You're a Cullen now", she whispered and leaned over kissing my cheek. I leaped into her arms laughing, she laughed and fell back. We lie on my carpet now staring at each other, I leaned over feeling brave. My hand ran through her hair and now lay in the back of her neck; I pulled her into a kiss. The kiss became more intense as her tongue brushed against my bottom lip.

I found her on top of me; we locked in a passionate kiss. My hands ran down her back gently, and her hand slid around to my back arching it. Our bodies were now crushed together and the cold feeling of her made me shiver in pleasure. She pulled away a few moments later and leaned her forehead against mine breathing in deeply. My chest rose and fell quickly as I tried to gain my breath and stop my heart from beating as fast.

"I love you", she whispered and I looked up to meet her eyes. I felt a huge grin burst onto my face.

"I love you too Rosalie", she grinned also and we met in a kiss again.

**Woot! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter…ENTERS BELLA! Please review and come again soon for another chapter.**


	8. It Begins

**Hello people. Thanks **_**ShadowClub **_**and new reader **_**Alicabella-Pixie-Girl **_**for the reviews. =) Oh Happy Father's Day to my dad. He's the best dad around, I love you!**

Place: Taylor Home

Date: Monday, March 15

"_Rosalie", I whispered gently. She stood in the doorway of the large bedroom I lie down in. Her eyes were the darkest I had ever seen before. The room was filled with candles and darks colors. I wore a long white dress that flowed longer then my feet. Rosalie wore a dark black dress._

_She moved toward me like a predator, she licked her lips and I felt my heart race. Not from fear but excitement. She slid over me in the bed and was now straddling my waist. I gulped and she chuckled, she slid her hand under my back and pushed it up. My back arched and she used her index finger to push my chin back._

_My head lay back and I watched her as best as I could. "Rosalie…"I whispered gently as I watched her head dip to my neck, a blush grew on my cheeks._

"_I love you…this may hurt a bit", she bite into my skin and I let out a scream._

My eyes shot open and I gasped falling off my bed. I groaned in pain and looked around my regular room through my hair that covered my face. "It was just a dream", I muttered and flipped over onto my floor. I huffed and pushed myself up pushing my puffy hair out of my face. I untangled myself from the blanket and stumbled to the mirror. I groaned when I saw how wild my hair looked, it puffed out and pieces of hair were everywhere.

"It's going to be a bad hair day", I muttered and lifted up clothing and made my way to the shower. After a shower my hair was under a little better temperament and didn't go everywhere. I yanked it into a braid and grabbed my tight black jeans I shimmed into them. I pulled on my silver blouse over my black tank top. I only buttoned the buttons half way leaving it partially open. I yanked on my brown heeled boots that went to my knees and tucked my pants into them. I put on a silver necklace and silver hoop earrings. I dapped on some make up and finished off the outfit with my Cullen bracelet. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I heard a honk from Rosalie's car.

I cursed loudly and grabbed my black leather jacket (present from my mother) and my messenger bag. I lifted up an apple from the counter and bolted out my home. "Took you long enough", joked Rosalie. I smiled and leaned over kissing her, she took her hands off the steering wheel to pull me closer. My dream flashed before my eyes and I pulled back. Rosalie just breathed slowly with her eyes closed trying to regain control, not noticing my hesitation.

"Ready for school", I asked her and she nodded. I pulled my seat belt on and watched Rosalie as she weaved through the cars gracefully and extremely quickly. We made it to school with only five minutes before English. The other Cullen clan drove up a few moments after us and I smiled at all of them.

"Hey guys", I greeted and they all greeted me in their own way. Alice with a hug, Emmett with a high-five, Jasper with a stiff nod, and Edward with a smile; Edward was a lot nicer to me once he found I knew a lot of similar music he enjoyed. Ever since Valentine's Day I felt more integrated into the family, I believe it was Rosalie's present; the bracelet. My belief is it was the whole family's idea to present me with the family charm.

"Come on we don't want to be late to English", I whispered into Rosalie's ear as she had a staring contest with Edward. She looked over at me, gracing me with her beautiful smile; she slid her hand into mine and we made our way to class; as usual everyone stared at us.

Lunch

I hummed to myself as I made my way toward the cafeteria, ironically all of the Cullens and I met up before we met into the doors. Rosalie slid her hand into mine and I smiled at her.

"Look new girl", whispered Alice and I looked over to see a pale, skinny, brunette sitting at the table with Mike and the others.

"They're talking about us", whispered Rosalie.

With Bella

"Who are they?" asked Bella looking over at the table of beautiful people pass them.

"Well, the brown haired guy is Emmett, the tiny weird girl is Alice and the guy who looks like he's in pain is Jasper", Lauren whispered to Bella. Bella's eyes widened as she watched a beautiful blonde girl wrap her arm around a brunette girl. "The blonde is Rosalie and the other brunette is Evian Taylor", muttered Lauren.

"Rosalie and Evian…they're dating", Angela's eyes got big with the words. Bella looked over at them carefully studying the two girls who smiled into each other's eyes.

"Jasper and Alice are dating too", Bella didn't listen as she saw Edward.

Back with Evian

"Oh gosh, her heartbeat is like crazy as she looks at Edward", I chuckled looking over at the new girl from the corner of my sight.

"At least I'm not the new girl anymore", I muttered to Rosalie who nodded her head. I took my hand and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. She took her hand into mine and I smiled at her.

"They're talking about you and Evian", my attention returned to the new girl when they mentioned my name. I chuckled at how big the girl Angela's eyes were, I shook my head and returned back to drinking my water and eating my granola bar. I crossed my legs which "accidently" brushed against Rosalie's, her back straightened and she looked at me with a smirk. I giggled gently and couldn't help but wink at her.

"I'll get you back later", she muttered quietly and I smiled at her.

"I wonder how this new girl will work out, everyone seems to just be soaking her up", I stated leaning my elbow onto the table and my chin into my hand. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review it'll be appreciated. G' Night!**


	9. Truth Breaking Protection

**Hello people! I hope you all our enjoying your day, I am. ^_^ with my very nice and new Bob Marley shirt and brand new rainbow choker, on demand from one of my lovely readers; here's a new chapter!**

Place: Forks High School

Date: Tuesday, March 16

I hummed to myself as I weaved my way through the crowds of my high school; my high heeled brown boots went very well with my gray jeans and purple sweater. I moved toward my locker and raised an eyebrow when I saw Edward in front of my locker pacing back and forth.

"Edward", I greeted him and he stopped and looked at me. I nodded to him and opened my locker pulling out contents from my locker and beginning to put it into my bag.

"I have a problem", I nodded for him to continue as I fought with my bag

"Her scent…" he paused where he was and I stopped trying to push my books into my bag. I looked up and met his eyes with a questioning look. He nodded and I sighed, I leaned against my locker and crossed my arms.

"What are you going to do about it", I asked and he sighed rubbing his hand across his face.

"I'm going to ignore her", I shook my head and made a 'tsking' noise.

"Rosalie spoke to me about the whole addiction to scent; she says it's almost impossible to stay away from that person; they invade your very soul", I explained to him just as Rosalie did. He stared at me and I knew he had made up his mind; somewhat. "Alright, well good luck", I stated holding my hands up. He nodded and walked away to his next class, I shook my head. I walked to my next class and realized Edward had come to me for help; I felt touched he trusted me enough with that knowledge.

After school

I walked toward Rosalie's car with a confused and furrowed brow; I didn't see her leaning against her car as usual. I looked down as she rolled down her window, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Get in", she ordered with a tight voice. I nodded and slid into the car, as we made our way to her home she didn't say anything and she was holding her grip tightly to the wheel. We made it into the quiet home and went into her room. She slammed her door to her room and it cracked against the wall more. I slid my boots off and she plopped into the couch with a huff, for a while I stared out the window til I heard her sigh. I turned toward her and made my way toward her, she seemed to be deep in thought.

I lifted up her chin and I crawled on top of her, either of my legs of either side of her; I leaned my arms behind her and played with her hair. "Rosalie, what's wrong?" I asked and she stared at me for a moment. I then realized what she was so mad about; Edward. "It was bound to happen eventually", I stated and she nodded. I embraced her tight and she relaxed against me.

"He's falling for such a…normal human", she muttered and I nodded understanding. Rosalie had told me that Edward was the only person who truly hadn't shown interest in her beauty. I didn't feel hurt when she told me that; I had to admit Rosalie was a bit shallow but I still loved her and she really wasn't that shallow because she loved me even when I wasn't all dolled up.

She looked up and met my eyes, her eyes then fell to my bracelet. "I love you", she said with such conviction my heart skipped a beat. I knew she heard it because her mouth formed a smirk. I leaned closer and kissed her hard. She pulled me closer and ran her hands down my back. Eventually I found myself on my back and her above me with both our shirts off.

I brushed my hands down her pale white skin and smiled up at her. Rosalie was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on, you'd think I'd feel self-conscious but that was the last feeling I felt. I felt beautiful and in love with her.

My eyes left hers for a moment to look at the clock on the wall, I sighed and her eyes looked at the clock as well with an annoyed face. "I'll drive you home", she stood up and went to grab her shirt. I grabbed her hand and she turned her neck toward me since her back was away from me. I leaned over and kissed her shoulder and back and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"I love you", I whispered and pulled away yanking my shirt over my head. Rosalie was grinning like Chesire cat as we made our way out her room, hand and hand.

A Week later

"I really wish Edward would get over this", I muttered as he stomped his way toward his car. I was in tow since Rosalie had to go get something from her locker and told me to wait by the car. Edward and I leaned against her car and I saw him staring at Bella through the corner of his eye.

That's when I heard it; a huge green van went spinning and was making its way toward Bella. Before I could blink Edward was jumping out from behind her truck. I went shooting off with the rest of the people toward Bella, being a daughter of a doctor I handled situations like this well. I pushed through the people like nothing and leaped over the car making the way to her.

"Bella, Bella look at me", her mouth was gaping like a fish and I lifted out, conveniently, my little pen slash flashlight. I flashed it before her eyes and it brought her back. "Bella please follow the light", her eyes followed the pen.

"Evian…do you know", she whispered and I looked up as I checked her pulse.

"I-", I was cut off by the EMT's making their way over.

"Miss Taylor, thank you tell us what happened", stated the EMT knowing me from my mother working at the hospital. I explained to them what I saw and helped them lift her into the gurney. They asked me to come along so I could keep her calm. As they pushed Bella in my eyes wandered the parking lot to find a very pissed looking Rosalie. I nodded toward the Ambulance and she waved her hand, I sighed and jumped into the ambulance with the EMT's. We made it to my hospital and I sat in a seat in a hallway staring out the windows.

"Evian", stated Edward and I stood up. "How is she", he asked looking worried.

"Probably just a little bump on the head…nothing too terrible", I stated shoving my hands into my leather jacket pockets. Rosalie walked over and glared at Edward, Carlisle also came forward and they began to argue.

"I couldn't just let her die", Edward argued but at once we stopped. All our eyes looked over at Bella standing there.

"Can I talk to you", she asked Edward. His eyes met mine for a second and I nodded to him turning away.

**That's all for now, hope you enjoyed the story! Please comment, it'll be much appreciated. Til next time!**


	10. Fightings Botanicals

**Hello fellow readers and writers! I'm sorry for the week delay that has happened since the last chapter, I sincerely apologize. I was handling some personal issues but I now find myself more fit to give you a chapter. Please enjoy! Oh! And thank you to all who has reviewed. : )**

Place: Forks Hospital

Date: Tuesday. March 17

I leaned against the wall of the hospital, watching Edward and Bella's conversation from the corner of my eye. I felt Rosalie's presence next to me and I turned toward her, her eyes were hard and she looked angry.

"Why did you go over there?" she hissed and I raised an eyebrow.

"I was making sure Bella was alright, I'm sure Edward didn't want her to be passed out or in shock", she threw her hands up angrily.

"You knew she was fine, I don't know why you had to go waste your time; Edward already helped her enough we don't need _you _helping her too", I pushed myself from up the wall and glared at her.

"What's that suppose to mean!" I said my voice getting louder. We both glared at each other for a moment and I growled and walked over to the seats near the door yanking my bag up. "When you get over your attitude, call me!" I yelled back to her and stomped away. Edward was storming away from Bella and I was moving toward her.

"Evian", she called after me and I stopped and looked at her. "I-um, thanks for helping me", I felt my anger simmer down and I nodded shoving my hands into my pockets. I watched Carlisle guide Rosalie down the hall.

"It's no problem Bella, I don't mind", I said honestly and looked over at the clock. My mom would be getting off work soon and I was sure I could get a ride with her. "Listen, I gotta go find my mom, um I'll talk to you later", I said smiling at her. I made my way to my mother's office; I weaved through little children in the pediatric ward.I searched through all the people til I found my mother in a child's room.

I hesitantly knocked and the little girl and my mom looked up; I stepped into the room when my mom motioned me in. "Um Mom, sorry to bother you but can I talk to you", she nodded and smiled at the little girl. She stepped into the corner of the room with me. "Can I get a ride with you, Rosalie and I sort of got into a fight", I explained and she nodded.

"Sure sweetheart I just have to check on a few more patients", I nodded and she stepped out. I was about to follow til I heard the little girl's voice.

"Wait", I turned to the little girl in the bed and walked over to her.

"You're Dr. Jean's daughter?" she asked timidly. I nodded with a small smile to her. "Cool! I'm Victoria, what's your name?" she asked happily.

"I'm Evian Taylor", I said with a kind smile. I studied the little girl; she was probably only eight or nine years old, she was very pale and small, her eyes had bags and were bloodshot, and she had no hair on her head. I could tell from the equipment in the room she had leukemia.

"Sit here with me til your mommy comes back", she said happily. I nodded and sat down with her, we spoke for a while. This little girl was so very mature, I had seen it before. Little children always grow up quick when they stand near death's door. She had a quick wit and as we spoke soon I forgot she was a pale, small, sick, little girl. She seemed just as kind and sweet as any child.

"Evian, there you are; let's go", said my mother in the door way. I looked over at Victoria and squeezed her hand with a smile.

"Bye Evian, come back soon okay", she said with worried eyes. "Promise you'll come again", she whispered and I nodded.

"I promise Victoria, get some rest now okay", I kissed her forehead and walked away.

Later I sat in my mother's car, the heater hummed gently as a backdrop to the car. "So what happened with Rosalie", my mother asked as she drove her eyes not leaving the road. I sighed and rubbed my temple looking over at her from the window.

"She got mad because I helped Bella Swan", I explained to her angrily.

"Oh right, I heard about Bella; maybe she just got jealous", my mother's eyes wandered to me for a second before returning to the road. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"Bella's not gay mom; Rosalie was just being a drama queen", I stated and my mom shook her head.

"Doesn't matter if she's gay or not Evian; Rosalie probably thought you running over to help her meant you cared about her more than you do Rosalie", my shoulder fell with a sigh as I saw where my mother was coming from.

"I suppose that could have been it", I muttered and leaned my head back on the seat. When we made it open, I took a shower and dressed myself. I slid into bed a few moments after brushing and pulling my hair back. I lay in my dark bedroom listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the window. I heard a soft creak of my floor and turned to find Rosalie sitting in my desk chair. I sat up and turned on the light next to my bed. I stared at her a moment before looking down and patting the empty space next to me in my bed.

She stood up and glided over gracefully; she slid off her shoes and stepped into bed with me. "I um, I'm", Rosalie struggled with her words and I shook my head.

"You're forgiven", I said knowing it was difficult for Rosalie to get past her pride to apologize. "Just to tell you, I don't care about her more; I love you", I stated and her eyes light up and she leaned over kissing my forehead. I slid further into bed and leaned against her as she wrapped her arm around me. She told me about how the whole family reacted to Edward's moves to protect Bella. Her melodic voice lulled me to sleep.

Date: Thursday, March 19

I walked along with Edward, Alice and Jasper as we waited for our time to go on a Biology field trip to a Botanical. Edward was smirking about something and I looked over to find him watching Mike talk to Bella.

"What are you smirking about", I joked with him.

"Mike was asking Bella out", I chuckled and patted his shoulder. We continued our way to the Botanical. The only thing I found interesting was Edward was finally talking with Bella.

I was staring at a strange flower in the Botanical when a shadow loomed over me. I found Mike standing over me with a grin; I was really hoping he wasn't going to ask me out. "Hey Evian!" he said happily.

"Hey…Mike", I muttered finding the flowers very interesting.

"I asked Jessica out to prom, she said yes", I looked up with a smile and nodded. I felt relief come over me that I didn't have to turn him down or something.

"That's great Mike", I patted his shoulder with a grin.

"Are you going to prom", I patted my lip with my finger in thought.

"I don't know, I'll have to see", I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go, talk to you later", I waved to him and made my way back to the bus. I found Edward and Bella standing next to each other.

"You think I regret saving you", Edward said in a tight voice. "You don't know anything", I looked over at Alice and Jasper. Alice quickly stepped forward.

"Hi, are you going to ride with us", asked Alice to Bella.

"No, the bus is full", stated Edward coldly as he hit the bus door so the bus driver would open it. Alice and Jasper followed Edward into the bus. I stopped before Bella and gave her an apologetic look with a shrug. I felt bad for her; Rosalie didn't take as long to be kind to me. I sat down next to Edward who was glaring at the wall.

"This is going to be a long way home", I muttered quietly.

**That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll update soon. Review please! Toodles. : )**


	11. Meeting with Giggles

**Hello people! Thank you **_**ShadowCub **_**for the review, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

Place: Forks Streets

Date: Tuesday, March 31

I sat in the front of Rosalie's convertible with the rest of the Cullen clan in the back; minus Edward. I was humming to myself as we drove to school. Alice and Emmett were betting when Edward would start dating Bella.

"Dude, he won't start dating her at least til the end of the year", stated Emmett waving his hands around.

"Emmett, you're making the worst bet ever; Alice can see the future that's the worst person to bet against", I said before Alice could speak.

"I have to agree with Evian", said Jasper with a nod.

"If you're so sure Evian, join the bet", said Emmett with a huge grin. I looked over at Rosalie with a smirk and nodded turning around in my seat holding my hand out.

"You got a deal, I say fifty that Edward will be dating Bella by…today", I said with a big grin. Everyone raised their eyebrows, even Alice.

"Oh you're so about to lose fifty dollars Taylor", I grinned and shook his huge hand.

"We'll see Cullen", I joked with him and we finally pulled into school. I grabbed my bag and slid out the convertible waiting for the other to get out. "Holy crap", I muttered. "Yes, I win!" I cried out dancing. Emmett stood there with his mouth ajar and shook his head.

"No way, you knew already", defended Emmett and I shook my head.

"No, I definitely guessed", I said with a grin. "Get me my money by Friday", I joked and slid my hand into a smirking Rosalie's hand. We walked away with big grins on our faces.

Place: Cullen Home

Date: Friday, April 3

Third Person

"Never made me dinner the first time I came over", Evian said with a pout.

"We didn't find out til later you were coming", explained Esme with a smile as she grated cheese.

"Something smells good", Bella's voice came from down the stairs. Esme grinned at Carlisle.

"Here comes the human", spoke Rosalie with disdain in her voice as she grinded her heel into the ground. Evian rubbed her shoulder from where she was sitting on the island that Emmett and Esme worked at.

"Be nice, baby", warned Evian with a giggle.

"We're making you Italiano", said Esme when Bella and Edward stepped in.

"Give us another excuse to use the kitchen other than to cook for Evian", Carlisle said. Emmett waved from the background with his knife and Evian grabbed his hand and shook her head at him.

"She already ate", muttered Edward and the glass bowl in Rosalie's hand cracked. Evian sighed and watched Rosalie step away from the bowl; glaring at Bella.

"If something bad were to happen we all would be reprimanded", said Rosalie through tight teeth.

"Not like you don't have the ability to do the same thing", muttered Edward angrily and Rosalie's glare darkened at him.

"Something bad as in I would become the meal", Bella nodded her head and everyone in the room chuckled. Just then Alice and Jasper stepped into the room through the window.

"Hi Bella", Alice embraced and pulled back. "My you do smell good, just like Evian", she said with a grin and Evian just rolled her eyes while Bella looked uncomfortable.

"Alice", warned Edward but she waved him away.

"Bella and I are going to be great friends", she grinned and everyone followed Bella's eyes to Jasper.

"Jasper is one of our newer vampires, it's still difficult for him", explained Carlisle.

"It's a …pleasure", said Jasper tightly. Alice stepped closer to him and with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Jasper, you won't hurt her", assured Alice. Bella looked over at Evian and Rosalie, Evian sat on the counter with Rosalie standing with her back against her chest, and Evian's arms were loosely against Rosalie's neck.

Bella's eyes studied Evian; dark brown hair that lay on a three inches from her shoulder; deep chocolate brown eyes, olive colored skin and light pink lips. Evian to Bella was beautiful just like the rest of the Cullens were to her. Evian jumped down from the counter and Bella stared at her outfit; black boots that went up to her shin, gray faded jeans that were tight and ripped at the knees, and a royal blue baby top. Bella felt oddly under-dressed compared to the other human in the room.

Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, silver hoop earrings on her ears and a silver pendant necklace on her neck. This is when Bella noticed Evian walk over to her, Evian held out her hand with a smile. Bella shook it and noticed the charm bracelet that jingled like wedding bells on her wrist. The Cullen emblem was on the bracelet.

"Welcome other human", joked Evian with a smile. To Evian her smile was normal but to Bella her smile was another thing that made her better than her. Edward finally pulled her along to show her the rest of the house.

"Clean this up, now", ordered Esme to Rosalie. Evian held out a broom to her with a smile.

With Edward and Bella in the tree; later

"Rosalie and Evian", asked Bella for the story to Edward.

"Evian came to this school a few months before you, Rosalie became enamored with her scent and they began to date shortly after", explained Edward.

"Evian is really pretty", muttered Bella with disdain.

"Haha, Rosalie is very shallow but she doesn't love Evian just for looks", said Edward staring out at the trees.

"Why does she love her then?" asked Bella and he looked over at her.

"I'm not sure, ask Evian", he said with a shrug. Bella nodded in thought. Later Bella and Edward made their way back to the Cullen home. Edward left her in the kitchen to get something from his room. Bella could here laughter from another room and mindlessly went to it.

Evian's POV

"Stop Rosalie", I squealed as she tickled me. I wacked her with a pillow which just made her tickle me more, I lay on the floor with her on top of me. She kept me locked in a tickle fight that she was obviously in the process of winning; I had no means of escape and was squealing ever since she found my tickle spot.

"Say uncle", she said through her beautiful laughter. I burst into another fit of giggles as her face got closer to mine. My giggles were quieter now that Rosalie's lips were against mine. I wacked her with the pillow as she twined her fingers into my hair. I felt her stiffen and pull away, I opened my eyes breathless and I found her staring at the door way. She sat up from me and I blushed to find Bella standing in the door way. I quickly yanked my rising shirt down and cleared my throat.

"Sorry", she muttered and quickly walked away as Rosalie glared at her. I cupped Rosalie's face in my hands and turned her glaze to me; her eyes immediately softened.

"Forget about her", I whispered and pressed my lips against hers knowing I could take her mind off her great dislike for the girl named Bella Swan…for now.

**That's all for now, please review. It would be so appreciated; I love the people that review and I update quicker. So pretty please be a doll and review; do it for me my fellow femmslash lovers!**


	12. An American Past Time

**Hello! Thank you so much for all the reviews I appreciate them so very much! I love all of you!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the music or characters besides a few in this story.**_

Place: Taylor Home

Date: Friday, May 8

_Love me cancerously  
Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea.  
'High maintenance' means  
You're a gluttonous queen.  
Narcissistic and mean._

Kill me romantically.  
Fill my soul with vomit,  
Then ask me for a piece of gum.  
Bitter and dumb;  
You're my sugarplum.  
You're awful, I love you! 

"Interesting song", I opened my eyes and found Rosalie standing over me. I grinned at her and she gave a smile back. I sat up in my bed and yawned stretching til my back cracked. She cringed and gave me a look which I waved off. "I hate when you do that", I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at her. I finally noticed her outfit.

"You playing in major league baseball team or something", I joked and she grinned at me.

"Something like that, and you're going to be my cheerleader", she held up a baseball shirt and a baseball cap.

Place: Baseball field in forest

"Thanks for the err, ride Emmett", I said to Emmett as I leaped off his back.

"No problem", he said with a smack on my back again. I turned to Rosalie ignoring the sting on my back. She gave me a smile and I returned it; everyone was here except Edward.

"Is Edward coming", I asked Carlisle whom was holding a baseball bat.

"Yes, he's bringing Bella along", I noticed Rosalie scowl and I smiled at her. I leaned against her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around me. I turned my head as I heard the Jeep roll up, Edward and Bella jumped out and Edward began to fix a hat on Bella.

They walked along hand and hand toward us; I was watching Carlisle and Rosalie play over the bat. I heard Esme mention to Bella about helping.

"She thinks we cheat", said Emmett as he knocked the ball out my hand playfully.

"I know you cheat", she said with a smile. I glared at him playfully and walked over to where Esme was.

"Hey Evian", Bella greeted quietly. Her ears turned red and she wouldn't look me in the eye; I was sure she was still embarrassed from seeing Rosalie and I kissing.

"How you doing Bella", I said chipper. She nodded and soon the game began with Rosalie up to bat. I clapped and jumped up and down. "You can do it", I cried out. Alice let the ball rip out her hand like an animal and Rosalie swung. A loud _CRACK _filled the air like thunder.

"Now I understand why you guys only play during thunderstorms", Rosalie ran down the bases.

"Yay! Go babe", I yelled with a cheer as Bella muttered about being a homerun. Edward threw the ball back and Esme caught it. Rosalie's foot barely missed the plate before Esme touched it.

"Out", Bella said with a hesitant look. Emmett was cheering and Rosalie's look darkened.

"Oh come on, it's just a game!" cried out Emmett to her. Rosalie loomed over Bella for a second before walking past her. I gave Bella an apologetic look and grabbed Rosalie's hand getting her to come towards me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she wrapped them around my waist.

Everyone continued to play and I cheered a few times for everyone. That was until I stiffened when I noticed the look on Alice's face.

"Stop!" she cried out and before I could react Rosalie had lifted me up and set me down in the crowd of the Cullens. "They're coming, they heard us playing", Alice said.

"I shouldn't have brought you, I'm so sorry", whispered Edward to Bella. "Get your hair down", he ordered her.

"Like that'll help, I could smell her across the field", I gave out a hiss at her and she looked over at me. My heart was hammering in my chest and Rosalie wrapped hugged me before pushing me behind the crowd.

"Get behind me Evian", whispered Edward. I slid behind him next to Bella and she looked over at me; I'm sure her eyes matched the fear in mine. Three figures slid through the fog gracefully; a blonde haired man, a black man, and a red headed woman. My figure screamed at me to run, get away before they hurt me. My eyes wandered to Rosalie who was stiff as a board, at a moment like this I only wanted to be near her.

"Hello", greeted the black man. "I believe this is yours", he said throwing the ball at Carlisle who caught it calmly. He greeted them with a smile.

"Hello I'm Carlisle, this is my family", he said his eyes wandering along all of us.

"I'm Laurent, this is James", the blonde haired man made my skin crawl "And this is Victoria", she reminded me of a feline who would leap out and kill you before you could react.

"Yes, well your feeding habits have caused a bit of an issue for us", Carlisle explained and Laurent looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, we didn't realize this land had been claimed", he explained.

"We hold a permanent residents near by", Laurent looked impressed and he chuckled.

"Really", he said. "Well do you need extra players", everyone was silent "Oh come on", he gave a grin.

"Yes I suppose that works, a few of our players were leaving; you can take their places", Laurent nodded and Carlisle threw the ball back. Victoria caught it and her haunting red eyes stared at us.

"I'm the one with a wicked curve-ball", she gave a smile.

"Oh I'm sure we can handle that", said Jasper with a smirk. I heard Laurent cheer and everyone began to disperse. I still stood behind Edward watching him stare into the man name James's eyes. I felt the wind tickle my face and I felt dread fill me.

"You brought some snacks", hissed James with a smirk and before I could blink the Cullens were around us hissing wildly. I pulled Bella toward me feeling protective of her.

"The humans are with us", said Carlisle slowly. James ran his eyes over Bella before they came to me and he stared at me for a while; he licked his lips and I heard Rosalie hiss again her body winding up to attack.

"I see the game is over…we will go now", Laurent backed away and he noticed James still staring. James looked at Bella again and I held her tighter; his eyes went to mine and we stared into each other's eyes for a long time. My glaze was hard, I was trying to show him I wasn't afraid of him; even if I was. James stepped away and Victoria ripped back with a hiss and James wrapped his arm around her.

I felt myself being lifted up by Rosalie and she shot off; Emmett running next to her. "What's going on", I asked them worriedly. Both of them looked angry and worried.

"We'll explain when we're back at the house", I noticed Carlisle next to Emmett. The whole family was here except Edward whom I was sure was driving Bella back. I felt more fear when I noticed everyone's solemn faces. I clutched to Rosalie more and hid my face in her hair.

**That's all for now! The song mentioned in here is **_**Love Me Dead By Ludo**_** Hope you liked the chapter, please review. Til next time, bye!**


	13. Facing Fate

**I don't have much to say, so enjoy the chapter.**

Place: Cullen Home

Date: Friday, May 8

I stood near the door pacing back and forth, biting my lip; the back and forth was making me dizzy but I was so nervous. I felt calm rush over me and I looked over at Jasper.

"Thanks Jasper", I whispered and he nodded. There was a knock on the door and Carlisle stepped over opening it. I heard a hiss and I was yanked back into the sea of Cullen teens.

"I mean no harm, to your humans; I wish to talk", Laurent stood there with his hands up. He stepped into the house a little and I was moved next to the stairs. Jasper stood and Emmett stood next to me with stiff bodies, Rosalie stood behind me with her hand on my shoulder. The door opened and I heard a hiss from Edward; Bella stood behind him with wide fearful eyes.

"I mean no harm", Laurent repeated. "I've grown tired of James's games, I must warn you though, James's senses are unparalleled in all my years I have never seen anyone like him", he said carefully. His eyes looked over at me and I stiffened. "He seems most hateful of you young human girl", I gulped.

"W-why me", I asked quietly.

"You held the other young girl to your chest like a mother would protect her child", he explained.

"I read his mind, when you stared him in the eye he believed you were challenging him; he wants to kill you", I felt my knees buckle and Rosalie caught me around the waist. I felt the room blur and I gasped for air wildly.

"I will take my leave", the blur or Laurent was gone and a blonde blur stood in front of me.

"Breathe Evian; he won't hurt you", I felt Jasper pushing out a lot of calm towards me. I closed my eyes and I felt myself rejecting it; I felt Jasper gasp and I heard a stumble.

"Jasper!" cried out Alice.

"I'm fine Alice, how did she do that", I heard Jasper gasp. I felt someone lift me up.

"I'll take her Carlisle", ordered Rosalie. Mindlessly I reached out for Rosalie and her scent enveloped me like a warm blanket. I snuggled closer to her chest and she brushed her fingertips over my pulse in my neck. My heart beat began to slow down and I took a deep breath. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up into Rosalie's eyes. I sat up in Rosalie's lap; Rosalie had sat on the steps with me in her arms. I pushed myself out of them Rosalie's hands hovering over me to make sure I didn't fall.

"Come we must began our leave", all of us made our way to the garage. I felt stupid now for reacting how I did and followed behind everyone else as they spoke.

"I don't enjoy the thought of killing any creature, even a sadistic one like James", said Carlisle "We need to get the girls out of here", and I heard him add.

"Esme, wear something of Evian; Rosalie wear something of Bella's please", Edward threw Bella's jacket at Rosalie who sat on the counter.

"Why? She means nothing to me", she said coldly. Carlisle snapped a door shut and looked at Rosalie carefully.

"Rosalie, Bella is a part of this family just as much as Evian is; we protect our family", he said and held out the coat to her. I played with my bracelet and looked up into Rosalie's eyes; I knew my eyes held fear. Rosalie nodded and slipped the coat on.

"We should get Evian and Bella to Arizona", said Edward holding Bella's hand and put his hand on the small of my back.

"No, James's knows you'd never leave Bella", Carlisle said and Alice stepped forward.

"Jasper and I shall take them; I'll keep them safe", she said with a nod.

"Alice, please keep your thoughts to yourself", Edward's face was contorted in pain. She nodded and grabbed my wrist dragging me toward the car.

"What about Evian's mom", asked Esme

"She's working at the hospital for the whole weekend; she won't be leaving for anything", I muttered. I felt fear for my mother but I knew she'd be safe. I slid into the back seat of the car and looked down. My hand sat on the open window. I felt Rosalie's cold fingertips brush my fingers. I looked up into her eyes and slid my hand into hers.

"I love you", she whispered and I looked up surprised. Rosalie wasn't one for showing her emotions towards me when other people were around. Her whole family looked over at us.

"I love you too", I said firmly and she stuck her head into the car. She kissed me harder than she ever had and I kissed back trying to express all my emotions in that one kiss. She pulled away and I felt tears pool into my eyes.

"See you soon", she said as an affirmation that we both would be alright.

"See you soon", I promised and the car started our hands slipping away. I turned in my seat just like Bella and watched the two people we loved disappear. My eyes met Bella's when we couldn't see them anymore. I gave her a nod and a squeeze of her forearm before turning back to the front.

Place: Phoenix, Arizona

Date: Saturday, May 9

My eyes fluttered open where I lay on the hotel bed, my television was quietly playing in the next room. I sat up in my bed and brushed my hair out of my face and looked around. Jasper and Alice were sitting in the next room with Bella; Bella was talking on the phone with Edward.

I got out the bed and walked into the room; looking over at Bella. "Edward called; the tracker has changed course", Alice said. I was still watching Bella talk on the phone with Edward. "Rosalie is out putting your scent around a different course", I felt my heart drop to not hear her voice. "I had a vision", I sat down next to Alice to see a large room filled with mirrors on the picture. "Bella said she took ballet here", I hummed and nodded.

I stood up and I heard Bella mutter "Mom" and quickly walk into our share d bedroom.

"What have you done with my mother", I narrowed my eyes and quietly stepped behind the door way to listen to her. "Where", she said quietly before I heard her hung up. I quickly stepped away from the door toward Alice and Jasper.

Later we were about to check out and I saw Bella leaving; I quickly jogged out after her without Jasper and Alice noticing. Bella stepped into the cab and was about to close the door. I stopped it from closing and slid in with her slamming it behind me. The driver drove off and her eyes widened to see me.

"I'm not letting you do this alone Bella", I told her with a nod and narrowed eyes. I looked over at the driver and leaned closer to her. "Besides, us humans have to stick together", I joked and she nodded. We finally made it to the ballet studio and stepped out. I grabbed Bella hands and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you", she whispered quietly.

"You're like my family now Bella and I always stick by family", we walked into the ballet studio hand and hand. We were about to face our fate; together.

**Before anybody says anything; Bella and Evian are just friends. I wanted them to be closer since they are the only humans in a world filled with vampires. Hope you enjoyed the chapter; please review!**


	14. Fight Club

Place: Ballet studio; Phoenix

Date: Saturday, May 9

"Bella?" someone's voice cried out and Bella went jogging off.

"Mom", Bella cried out and threw a closet door open. A video tape was playing and my eyes widened. Before I could react I was thrown across the room hit the ground loudly. "Evian!" I heard Bella scream and I shook my head trying to rid my eyes of the blur. James had her push against the wall with a smirk; he was talking quietly to her. Bella squirted him in the face with pepper spray and began running.

He went leaping for her but I was already up and threw a somewhat large mirror at him. It crashed against him but he stilled grabbed Bella by her leg and she tripped to the ground. He threw her through another glass mirror and went running at me. He slammed me into the ground and loomed over me; I gasped for the breath that had left my lungs.

"I wonder how your woman would feel if I killed you now", he grabbed my finger and began to twist. I gasped for breath and then a loud snapped filled the air; I screamed in pain as the pain shot up my whole arm. "Stupid human; think you can protect another human", he snorted and made his way toward Bella. I weakly stood up and jogged at him grabbing him by his hair. He simply pushed me away and threw me at a mirror. I felt blood pour from my temple; I struggled to sit up again. I heard another crash and Bella now lay next to me.

"We're gonna make a little video", he said pulling out a camera. I growled rather loudly and glared at him. He turned on the camera near Bella. "Tell him to avenge you Bella", he whispered and slammed his hand into her leg breaking it.

"Fuck you, sick bastard", I screamed and spat at him. He turned the camera to me as I struggled to drag myself away from him; he grabbed me by my hair and yanked my head back so my head was leaned back.

"Manners, manners", he chuckled and slammed his whole foot into my wrist. I burst into a scream and curled up into a ball holding onto my wrist, he slammed his fist into my head and everything blurred again. "I'll kill your little friend first then I'll get back to you", I heard a crash and the camera flew down next to me. I struggled to drag myself toward Bella, my eyes widened when James snapped his mouth around her wrist. Bella was screaming and crashing around wildly.

I dragged myself closer and closer; the blood from my temple blurred my vision a lot and more blood had came when he hit me; my whole left wrist burned with pain as I dragged it next to me. I weakly sat up and yanked my sweater off; hissing when I had to take it off my broken wrist. I felt my vision blur and my eyes began to closer. I tied my sweater around Bella's head and fought to take off my belt but my vision blurred again. I felt a cold hand around my neck and gasped to find James before me.

He bit into my shoulder blade and I screamed in pain as he was ripped off of me. I collapsed next to Bella withering in pain; I continued to scream the venom coursing through my veins like a hot fire that wouldn't go away. "Oh god, Evian, Bella", I felt a cold hand brush my shoulder blade and I roared in pain again.

"Carlisle! The blood", I felt my head lull back and the room began to darken. "He bit both of them", I heard a deep masculine voice say.

"It's burn", I heard Bella's voice say. My heart began to pound slower and slower; another wave of pain hit me and my back arched and I stuttered for breath my eyes opened for a second; they met the light that glittered on my bracelet.

"It'll all be over soon", I heard Carlisle promise and his cold lips against my shoulder. I felt my eyes close and the venom was pulled from my body. "Stop Edward, you're killing her" I heard Carlisle say in a different direction.

"Rose", I breathed out as Rosalie's eyes appeared in my mind before everything became dark.

Place: Hospital

Date: Tuesday, May 11

Third Person

Bella had woken up a few moments ago and was now speaking with Edward. Her heart flipped when she realized Evian. "Evian! Where is she? Is she okay", Bella began to struggle and Edward pushed her onto the bed gently.

"She's fine Bella", Bella's eyes filled with tears as she remembered Evian trying to pull James back from grabbing her.

"She tried to protect me Edward, she's hurt because of me I shouldn't have let her come with me", Edward wiped at her tears.

"She chose to go Bella", he comforted her.

"Is she awake", Bella whispered gently staring up at him.

"No, Bella she has a severe concussion, a broken wrist and finger, and a huge gash on her forehead", he explained. Guilt filled Bella again and she sighed.

"Rosalie probably hates me more now", muttered Bella.

Evian

The soft sound, rhythmic beeping noise lulled me into consciousness. My eyes which felt cracked were greeted with a blinding light; I blinked a couple times to rid myself of the bright light that didn't help my torturous migraine. I swallowed hard; my throat felt as dry as sand paper.

"Hey baby", I heard my mother's voice. My eyes glanced over to her; she had terrible bags and her eyes were red from crying.

"Mom, those puffy eyes better not be because of me", I warned trying to sit up in the bed. My mom helped me sit up since I could only use one arm; my other arm was covered in a cast.

"Oh baby, I was so worried", my mother gulped back her tears and I sighed.

"W-what happened", I asked her feeling back.

"You don't remember because of the concussion", she stated. It was actually quite the opposite, I remembered everything and when James's eyes flashed before me my heart rate picked up. My mother must have thought of it as shock from the concussion because she enveloped in a hug. "You went with Edward and Dr. Cullen to get Bella and she accidently pulled you down the stairs with her and you crashed through a window", she laughed sadly. "Always are the one to try to save people", she brushed my oily hair behind my ear.

"What's wrong with me exactly", I asked her and she sat on the bed next to me.

"Concussion, broken wrist, and a huge gash on your forehead", she explained and I nodded. "Want me to get Rosalie", my heart flipped at the thought of her but then I shook my head wildly.

"No I must look terrible", I tried to reach to fix my hair but hissed when I moved my left wrist. My mother grabbed my arm and set it down. She grabbed a brush and brushed my hair back and pulled it into a ponytail.

"Better?" I nodded weakly and she smiled stepping out of the room. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes; my thoughts ran to Bella and I hoped she was alright. I heard the door creak open and I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful girl in front of me. I felt my breath leave me for a second, like every time I saw her; her beauty leaved me shocked.

She walked toward me slowly her heels clicking gently. "Evian", she whispered her eyes on me with a soft look. I felt tears fill up into eyes and she quickly stepped over embracing me. I sobbed gently against her shoulder and she held me closer. "I'm so sorry Evian", I shook my head wildly and looked at her.

"Don't be", I told her while she wiped gently at my eyes. "How's Bella", her back stiffened and I admittedly regretted asking.

"She's awake", she said in a tight voice she noticed me look away and she sighed lifting my chin. "Why did you help her", she asked in a soft voice.

"I'm not sure, Carlisle…he said we're all a family", I looked up in thought "I've never had a big family, just my mom; I wasn't going to lose someone from that family", she sighed but nodded. "We're gonna be alright, right?" I asked quietly.

"We're fine, better than fine; I'm never gonna let you", she promised. I leaned back against my bed and felt my eyes begin to close and I fell back into darkness.

**So I'm pretty much going to finish off this book of Twilight before I enter into New Moon in the last chapter. For all the people that think I right too fast; my bad but I felt as though the book moved very fast so that's why I wrote it that fast. I'm pretty sure I'll move slower through New Moon to describe more. Thanks, please review.**


	15. Sweet Rose

**Hello! Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! It's much appreciated. Here's the last chapter of my story in **_**Twilight**_**; I warn you it's going to be very, very short.**

Place: Taylor Home

Date: Friday, May 28

"Alice why are you doing this, can't I just see", I whined to Alice. At the moment, Alice was walking me up the stairs to my house. She told me I had a "surprise" waiting for me in my house. I was now blindfolded and stumbling toward my home. I squeezed my left hand that was now just covered in a brace; Carlisle had taken off the cast just two days ago.

I had been sleeping at the Cullen's home the last two days because of my mother being out of town; she still was out of town and wouldn't be home til that Monday. I heard the door of my home creak open and Alice began to guide me through my house. My house smelled of cherries and chocolate; my mouth watered and I sighed. Alice helped me take my sweater off. She gently pushed my shoulders and I found myself sitting in a chair.

"Okay one second", I heard Alice say and then her presence disappeared. I sat in the chair feeling like it was an eternity. I finally felt a cool hand brush my shoulder which was only clad in a tank top. My heart skipped a beat and I knew it was no longer Alice touching me. Two hands rounded themselves around my neck and I felt the blindfold slip away.

I blinked a couple times to find my living room covered in candles and flowers; I gasped.

"Surprise", Rosalie purred out and her cool lips brushed over my neck. I shivered in response and closed my eyes leaning back towards her more. She gracefully appeared in my vision and I wrapped my arms around in her in an embrace.

"It's beautiful Rosalie", I told her with tears in my eyes. I was extremely happy and there weren't real words that could describe it.

"I knew you'd love it, now come on", she intertwined her fingers with mine. She pulled me up with ease and I met her in a kiss. I wove my fingers through her hair and when she pressed her lips harder against mine I moaned gently. She pulled away and her eyes seemed to light up; a smirk was evident on her lips. My eyes were closed slightly and I was trying to regain my composure. "I have something to show you", she said and she guided me up the stairs to my room.

She pushed my door open and I was flooded with the sound of soft music, sweets, candles, and rose petals everywhere. My eyes widened and I looked over at her. "It's amazing", I said and studied the room. She stepped behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her nose brushed against my neck and I smiled leaning against her more.

"I want you", she purred out and I felt my heart quicken.

"You have me already", I promised and she chuckled playing with the hem of my shirt.

"No, I **want **you", she said emphasizing as she trailed kisses down my neck. A soft gasp left my lips and my heart beat quickened more. My face warmed and I looked down embarrassed. "Hey, we don't have to", she said trying to console me. Her manicured finger lifted up my chin and I turned to meet her eyes.

"No", I stated and she looked at me to continue you "I **want **you too", I said firmly and she chuckled.

"Are you sure", she said with a serious glaze. I turned around completely in her arms and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm positive", I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her with a sense of urgency. I felt my bed press against my back as Rosalie leaned me back onto my bed.

"I love you", she promised as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too", I promised through my quick breaths. She leaned down and kissed me again. I felt like I was in true bliss.

**Well I'm sure you can all use your imagination to know what the hell happened. : P I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Pretty please, review; with a cherry on top. This has to be the shortest chapter I've even wrote before. I love you all and I'll be updating for the first chapter in **_**New Moon **_**soon. Until then, Adios!**


	16. New Moon: Senior Year

**Hello, hello loves! I'm quite pleased with all the awesome reviews I received. I had to guess a date for the beginning of this chapter because they never said specifically; at least to my memory; what Bella's birthday was in the school year. I just have a few things to say point out; more like three. Happy Fourth of July!**

**Secondly, Happy Birthday Grandma…R.I.P 12/07/09 I love you and I miss you more than anything this Fourth of July.**

**Finally, I have a special thanks to **_**Princess Alexandria **_**you're possibly the most amazing reviewer I've ever had; you are wonderful at giving good criticism no hostility what so ever. Oh and **_**Princess Alexandria? **_**Marry me? Lmao- KIDDING!**

**Anywho, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Place: Taylor Home

Date: Thursday, September 19

_The rain pounded the window wildly and I cracked my eyes open; a pounding headache slammed into my forehead like a jackhammer. I groaned loudly and twisted my head to survey the unknown room. It was cold and the light in the room was little making it look sad. I sat up from the beanie bag I was sprawled across. I stood up stumbling and stepped over all the people. I wasn't sure who these people were; some snored others held a stench that was familiar. I stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the light groaning from its strength_

_I stumbled to the sink and held onto it; I looked up and found terrible bag under my eyes; my lip was busted and I had a bruised temple. I felt a depression I couldn't understand well up into me. My eyes were blinded by tears and I looked over at the Jack Daniels bottle on the sink. I grabbed it and put the cool glass to my lips. I threw my head back and the liquid burned down my throat. I looked at myself one more time before I felt anger._

_I threw my fist into the glass and it shattered loudly the pieces flying into the sink. I fell to my knees holding my bleeding hand to my chest. I fell to my side and lay there gasping to gain my breath._

"_Evian"_

"Evian!" my eyes shot open and I looked over blinded by the glittering skin. I closed my eyes and then opened them my eyes fixing to the light. "Why are you crying", I heard a soft voice. My eyes met the honey colored eyes that were draped with long gold eyelashes. I lifted my hand to my face and felt it wet with salty tears. I sat up and found my girlfriend Rosalie Hale; standing over me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Just a bad dream", I muttered and rubbed my temple. I stood up from bed and she stepped away; I walked over to my bathroom. I walked past my stereo and turned it on; the classical music sung quietly out the stereo. I stepped into the bathroom and I closed the door; I stripped myself of clothing and stepped into the shower.

A while later I wrapped a warm towel around myself and began to walk toward the door; I stopped when I found my reflection in the mirror. My face looked different than it did in the dream; my face looked content the one in the dream was filled with such sorrow and pain. I shuddered at the painful feeling and shook my head trying to rid my mind of the dream.

I walked into my room with nothing but the towel on. I wasn't bothered by being in a towel near Rosalie, we'd had already seen each other…many times. I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around me; I sat at the vanity mirror Rosalie had given me for my birthday. I felt her cool hands brush against my neck and I closed my eyes leaning toward her touch.

"Want to talk about it", my moment of calm left me with those words and I looked down. Her pale hand lifted up my brush and began to run it through my hair.

"No, I'd rather not", I told her honestly.

"Okay", she didn't press the matter. In our months of dating we knew not to press matters that made us uncomfortable; it would make an ugly fight that neither of us wanted to start. Rosalie put my hair in a single braid; my bangs left out to frame my face.

"Thank you", I was thanking her for several reasons. She simply nodded and kissed my temple. "I have to get dressed", I kissed her cheek as I stood up. I felt her hand tap my butt and I burst into laughter and I stepped into my closet.

Place: Forks High School

"Have a good day at school", I scowled at Rosalie and gave her a pout. She in return gave me a smirk and her eyes shined with enjoyment. I was Evian Taylor; senior. Rosalie had graduated last year and I believed she enjoyed my education more than I did. The one thing I knew she didn't enjoy just as much as I; being apart during school. School just wasn't as fun without Rosalie there to light up my day when I was bored.

"I'll try", I muttered and she chuckled. I squeezed her hand and stepped out the car; in Rosalie's red convertible there wasn't much privacy to kiss in my school parking lot. Rosalie had become more affectionate in front of her family; but that was it, she never showed affection in public besides the occasional hand squeeze.

I gave a wave to her and made my way into school. I walked through the school my signature black boots tapping the tile. I felt a Chesire grin burst onto my face when I saw Bella. Her back was to me as was Edwards. I quickly jogged over and did a little leap to wrap my arm around her from behind.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I cried out and she hissed loudly.

"Shhh", she screeched out waving her hand in front of my face. I chuckled and smiled at Bella; after a moment of a hard glare she finally smiled back at me. Ever since the whole James's incident we had grown closer; not as closer as her and Alice but close.

After a while it was time to go to class, I shared a class with Edward and Bella. "Ready for the party Alice", I muttered gently before stepping into class.

"Most definitely", Alice was grinning at me wildly.

"Awesome", I said and waved goodbye to her.

**That's all for now, please review; thanks for reading!**


	17. New Moon: Happy Birthday Bella

**Hola! Thank you so much for the reviews, they're so appreciated. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Place: Forks Streets

Date: Thursday, September 19

"So why aren't we just at your house enjoying your mom being on a business trip", I rolled my eyes as Rosalie kissed where my neck met my shoulder.

"I know you don't like it but Bella is my friend, silly", I said and rubbed her knee. She purred loudly and I chuckled. "Stop trying to distract me, this is how car accidents happen". At the moment I sat at the wheel of Rosalie's red convertible, occasionally she let me behind the wheel; that is of course if I promised to not drive so slow.

"It's not like you'd get hurt since I'm here", she said nonchalantly leaning back into the passenger seat. I gave myself a moment to enjoy her outfit. Her hair was partially clipped back, her large Cullen necklace on, and a shin length black dress that curved rather nicely to her chest.

"True", I stated nodding my head. I wore a dark purple dress; the dresses neckline was a silk thin material, the arms were rather light and only an inch and half long, the dress was covered in long shiny black lines that ran all the way to two inches from the end of the dress; the dress stopped a little above my knees. [Dress: www(dot)catwalk(dot)tv/dresses(dot)bmp It's the dress in the middle] My hair was being held loosely in a clip letting pieces of my hair fall out in a very formal messy look. I wore a silver chain necklace that was rather large, and my Cullen bracelet. I wore my favorite black heels, they strapped tightly around my ankle with a bow that sat on my Achilles' heel, the thick fabric ran on the side of my feet and then scrunched together making a peep toe; Alice had bought me the shoes for my birthday.

"Are we staying for the whole thing", I chuckled at her words.

"We'll leave after she opens all her presents, then we'll be alone", I winked at her and she gave a grin.

We began into the winding road and within a few moments we had made it to the Cullen home. I drove the car into the garage and stepped out with Rosalie. I grinned at her and leaned into her car's backseat to grab my birthday present. I looked up to see Rosalie staring at me, I gave her a smile. "What're you looking at?" I joked with her. She just rolled her eyes, I closed her trunk and we made our way into the house hand and hand.

"Hey guys!" I hugged Alice "Oh you got her the present", I chuckled and nodded. I studied the room and whistled, it was filled with candles and a rather nice looking birthday cake sat near the presents.

"There she is, Happy Birthday!" we all turned around to see Bella standing next to Edward on the stairs.

"I thought you said you wouldn't", she muttered and everyone chuckled. Bella stepped off the stairs and I hugged her.

"Happy Birthday Bella", I gave her a full on grin and stepped back next to Rosalie. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around my waist. Rosalie gave Bella to what was supposed to be a smile but it looked more like a pained face. I giggled gently and kissed Rosalie's cheek.

"Alright open presents", Alice pulled Bella to the other side of the room with a small table behind her.

"Dating an older woman, hot", said Emmett. I rolled my eyes and Edward walked away, I pushed Emmett playfully.

"Open this first", said Alice and handed the rather nice looking present to Bella.

"Thanks", she muttered. I stood on the side of the table watching her, Rosalie stood next to me. "Ouch! Paper cut", Bella held up her bleeding finger and I felt my heart stop. A roar burst through the room and a crash. Rosalie pushed me to the side and I stumbled to the ground. Everyone was trying to push Jasper back. I quickly crawled over to Bella and held her close trying to put pressure on her bloody arm. Bella and I both stared at each other before looking back. Bella was bleeding like crazy…in a house full of vampires.

The boys dragged Jasper out and Carlisle and Edward were the only ones left. "Edward go speak to Jasper, I'm sure he feels terrible", ordered Carlisle. Edward stared at Bella with a strange painful look. He stepped away without another word. "Evian help me with her wound", he ordered and I helped Bella up and we made our way to Carlisle's study.

I helped Bella sit down and grabbed gauze and other things for Carlisle. Carlisle and Bella began to talk about souls and being a vampire. "Evian what do you believe", asked Bella. I looked up from dabbing the blood on her arm as it was stitched.

"I believe all of you have souls, you're good people and actually…you all are better than most people", I said still stabbing her stitched arm. Carlisle let me wrap it then I washed off my arms with wet gauze that became soaked in blood. I grabbed a match and handed it to Carlisle, he light it and burned the gauze. Bella stared at it in thought.

Later after an encouraging hug to Bella, I left the study and made my way slowly downstairs. Everyone else was back minus Jasper. Rosalie gracefully moved over to me. "Are you alright", she hugged me tightly.

"I'm fine, maybe a bruised hip but I'm okay", I told her and she nodded.

"Let's get you home, okay?" I nodded and she slid her hand into mine. I gave everyone a sad smile and made my way to the garage. I slid into the passenger seat and Rosalie started the car, it purred for a moment then Rosalie backed out the garage and shot off. I played with the hem of my dress, thinking about Bella's want to become a vampire.

Did I want to become a vampire? I did because I loved Rosalie, I wanted to be with Rosalie forever and if that meant being a vampire I'd do it. But another part of me wasn't sure, Rosalie hadn't easily accepted our relationship, it was difficult for her to even touch me in public. Would that change as people became more open to different kinds of relationships? Or would she forever be hesitant? I thought about if I was a vampire, I'd never enjoy food, I'd live to drink blood, and I couldn't go into the sun when other people were around. I believed I loved Rosalie enough to give up all those things to be with her but was Rosalie willing to continue this when it was time to change me?

"What're you thinking about?" Rosalie grabbed my hand from playing with my dress.

"About what Bella said", I muttered. I looked up to find her eyes wandering to me for a second before back at the road.

"What did she say", she questioned playing with my fingers. I watched her finger weave around mine.

"About becoming a vampire", her hand stopped playing with mine and slid away from mine out of sight. I looked up to find her jaw tight and her hands clutching the wheel, her eyes were hard. I licked my lips and took a deep breath. "I want to become a vampire, I want to be with you forever", I stated firmly. She didn't reply to me simply just stared at the road, I stared at her the whole time til finally we made it to my house.

"Good night", she said in a tight voice. I stared at her for a second and sighed stepping out the car. She drove off and I felt tears lick at my eyes. I wiped at them wildly and before I could blink Rosalie was next to me. "I love you", her car was at the end of the road. She wiped a single tear and kissed my forehead. She disappeared again and her car was driving away. I wrapped my arms around myself and watched her car leave. Her words sounded so…empty.

Place: Cullen Home

Third Person POV

Rosalie stepped into her home now covered in a little dirt. She had brought her car home then had run through the woods, she had fed and thought about what Evian said. She was still thinking about it when she stepped into her house.

"So Evian finally told you", Rosalie scowled and looked up to see Edward on the stairway. He climbed down the stairs and walked over to Rosalie.

"You read it from Evian's mind, has she been thinking this long?", Rosalie asked crossing her arms. Edward sighed and leaned against a wall.

"I can only read Evian's mind if I concentrate very hard, sometimes I can't read it at all", Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows but thought for him to continue. "Bella has been asking me for a while to become a vampire…when Evian helped Carlisle with Bella it seems Bella gave her that thought to wonder about being a vampire", Rosalie felt even more dislike for Bella; if that was possible. Rosalie went to leave the room. "Don't do it Rosalie", he said. Rosalie shot around staring at him.

"What", she said with narrowed eyes.

"Could you really take away Evian's soul? Could you take away Evian's possibility to ever have children? To get married? To grow old and have grandchildren", Rosalie snarled not liking when Edward used her biggest dreams against her. "Rosalie you hesitate so much in your relationship when it comes to showing affection, you won't even hold her hand in public, how can you spend eternity with someone who you can't even touch in public", he stepped closer to Rosalie. Rosalie turned away from him but felt him step closer. "Evian could have all those things you never did have, would you deny her those things", he said this barely a whispered and Rosalie closed her eyes feeling guilt cover her. "Just think about it Rosalie", he finished and was gone then towards his room.

Rosalie's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the dark room, her eyes wandered to the broken table and to the place Evian had stood trying to protect Bella. She remembered then how weak Evian had looked when she was unconscious in the hospital, how weak and…human. Rosalie had a lot to think about indeed…

**That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, I'm sure I'll be updating soon but the update will come quicker if you review. Love you all!**


	18. New Moon: Bad Bye

**Hello, hello! I swear it might be illegal how much I love you, reviewers. I have a personal answer to all your questions.**

_**Girl-crazy-4-Vampyrespeed: **_**Well for the changing thing, patience is a virtue. ; P And secondly, I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with Emmett, I wanted to give him a love interest but it almost felt too immature to give Emmett and Rosalie a different lover at the same time.**

_**Princess Alexandria: **_**I completely agree with you and I most definitely will incorporate that into my story. I personally can get rather annoyed when people ever use the term phase when it comes to someone who is gay; I've heard it myself all too many times. I hate to say but you're probably going to start hating him more soon. ; )**

_**Ksbballgirl1: **_**You didn't ask a question but I wanted to thank for you being such a lovely reviewer and always being kind enough to review.**

_**ShadowCub: **_**First, HI LOVER! XD Sorry- I was kidding. : P Well you answered your first question yourself, Edward is just simply controlling but I also think he's acting similar to how he is with Bella and not wanting Evian's "soul" to be destroyed. For your second question I'm trying to convey the fact that Rosalie isn't completely understanding of her sexuality yet and Edward had used all her weaknesses against her. I made sure to mention children and things because in the book **_**Eclipse **_**she does tell Bella how badly she wanted children and a happy marriage. If she let's Evian have that it would be like living through someone else's happiness.**

**So after all that; enjoy!**

Place: Taylor Home

Date: Friday, September 20

_RING_

_RING_

I groaned loudly and flipped over in bed my hand searching for my cell phone blindly. I lifted it up and brushed my bird nest of hair out of my face. "Hello", I muttered sleepily.

"Thank goodness! Sweetheart I got a call from your school saying you didn't go in today, I was calling the house like crazy", I blinked a couple times to hear my mother's frantic voice. I sat up in bed and looked over at my clock with wide eyes.

"Oh my god!" I leaped out of bed but shouldn't have because the whole room spinned. The clock on my bed side table shone brightly in crimson letters _1: 30_. "I'm so sorry mom I didn't know I was so tired", I looked around wildly for clean clothes.

"I told the school I had forgotten to call you off", I let out a sigh of relief and plopped down on my bed.

"Thanks mom, I owe you one", she chuckled and bid me a farewell informing me she'd be home from her conference by midnight. I hung up the phone and looked around wandering why Rosalie hadn't woke me up like usual. I lifted up my phone to call her but noticed the note on my desk.

_Sorry, have some business today. I'll come by later to talk._

_-Rose_

I stared at it for a few moments before shrugging and setting my phone down. I felt very refreshed from my sleep and decided to take a nice long bubble bath. Later, when I stepped out the bubble bath I felt very relaxed. I pulled on some basket ball shorts and a tank top. I yanked my hair into a low ponytail and was barefoot. By the time I had finished it was already a rather long time that school would have been done. I was rather bored so I lie down in bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Evian", I shot up in bed not even hearing Rosalie slid into the window.

"Hey", I said happily with a smile. But my smile fell with the look on her face; it was so cold…so disconnected. "What's wrong", I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Let's go downstairs", she said and I nodded following her quietly down stairs. My heart pounded in my chest and I had a bad feeling "Sit down Evian", she ordered and I plopped down. She sat on the other side of the couch stiffly and stared at me; she stared at me for a while and the room was dead quiet besides my breathing.

"What's going on Rosalie", I said in a whisper.

"I'm leaving Evian", I looked at her confused. "My whole family is leaving", she added.

"What, I don't understand", I said pushing my palms together. She sighed and stood up standing in front of me.

"I'm never coming back Evian…we're not going to be together anymore", my heart dropped and I shot to my feet.

"W-what, no I don't", I shook my head wildly.

"I don't wanna be with you anymore", my body became cold, colder than even Rosalie's skin as every word left her mouth.

"You lied to me…you never loved me", I said in a numb voice staring into her eyes. Her face flashed of a second of pain before she nodded and her face was solemn again.

"I never loved you Evian", I took in a shaky breathe.

"I lost my virginity to you", I whispered so very quiet as I looked down.

"Good bye Evian", my head shot up and I grabbed her wrist.

"Why? No…please don't go", I begged her. She yanked her wrist away and her eyes became hard.

"I don't love you Evian Taylor", her voice was so cold and before I could say another word she was gone. Her scent still lingered, my hand was still stretched out to touch her; I stood for I'm not sure how long. The sun had set and finally her scent had left but her words stayed.

I gasped for breath, I felt like I was drowning; I was drowning in sorrow. My knees buckled and I fell, Rosalie wasn't there to catch me. I was now on all fours my head shoved into the carpet, my nails dug into the carpet. I lay there for a while in the silence only the ticking off the clock could be heard, it emanated in the house and echoed everywhere; as did Rosalie's words of hate.

Her voice rung through me and stabbed me a thousand times over. I then heard screaming, the screaming continued you for so very long; I wondered who was screaming what was wrong with them. "Evian! Evian!" I heard a crash and warm hands lifted my face up. "Baby why are you screaming", my mother's cooed out. The screaming had subsided to sobs, I realized then I was the one that had been screaming. My body quivered and shook with each sob.

"She hates me…she left me", my mother's eyes filled with anger but then pity. She wrapped me into her arms and I found myself like a child in my mother's arms being rocked back and forth. She held me in a thick almost cocoon like-state trying to protect me from the outside world.

"I'm so sorry", she repeated it over and over rocking me. I felt none of my mother's love…just pain, indescribable, almost unbearable pain. My sobs began to end and she still held me. I felt lifeless; nothing could match the hole in my chest. I took in a deep breath and again I was screaming my mother buried my face in her chest. I felt darkness taking me over, my mother's words of caring unheard, I closed my eyes and I slipped into a numb state; darkness was enveloping me in an embrace.

**Don't kill me! I'm sorry I had to do that my readers, but love shall prevail! Maybe; P I tried to describe Evian's pain and shall continue too. I'm basing it on a pain of a loss of one my exes when she broke up with me. I suppose I'm using this story to kind of vent those feelings I had at the time. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and even if you're mad at me please review. Thank you lovelies! **


	19. New Moon: Rosalie

**Hola amigos! Que tal? Lol**

_**Alicabella-Pixie-Girl: **_**Awe I don't like making pretty girls cry, sorry! I am happy you enjoyed the chapter though. ^_^ I think I'll definitely take your advice. And awe shucks you make me one happy author!**

_**Ksbballgirl1: **_**You're welcome and I'm happy to hear you say that I'm sure any author would appreciate those kind words. =)**

**Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**

Place: Unknown

Date: Saturday, September 21

Rosalie's POV

I ran through the forest as fast as I could, everything past me quickly; but I wasn't paying attention to anything. The front of my shirt was soaked with deer blood; I didn't care for how I looked; for once in my existence. My heart was filled with such guilt and pain.

I felt terrible for what I did to Evian, the look on her face appeared in my mind. I stopped immediately and ripped a tree from its roots; it flew to the other side of the forest and another tree snapped when it hit it. Her face was contorted in such pain and in such hurt. I'd never want to hurt Evian, never.

"I did what was right", I muttered to myself. Everything I said to Evian last night was a lie, I did love her and I did want to be with her…at this very moment I wanted to be near her even more. I wanted to wrap her warm body against my cold one and never let her go. I wanted to breathe in her scent; her scent was my drug, it was so amazing; it made my throat tightened and my whole cry out in pleasure and agony. Agony for the fact I couldn't have her blood but pleasure from how her scent made my body quiver.

When we made love, it was indescribable I had never felt such passion and sensitivity mixed in with such strong lust before. I felt terrible the moment she thought I used her just for sex, no I never used her for that; I love her and I wanted to show her how much I did.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I heard a rustle and turned quietly picking up the scent of a deer. I crouched and sprung out quickly; I ran at it and leaped on it quickly snapping its neck so it was out of its misery. As I drank its blood I missed Evian more. But Edward was right, what gave me the right to take away all the things Evian could have in her life. I knew she'd never marry a man, no she was lesbian. But she could marry a human woman; she wouldn't have to die to be with her. She could have children too and grow old. She'd be able to sit in the sunset without glittering like crazy. She could have that home I had dreamed of since I was young.

I could never take away the things Evian could have, she was young; she didn't know what she would miss. I was content to stay with Evian as long as she let me but the moment she told me she wanted to be a vampire I had to go. I think grew angry as I repeated to myself she could get married to another woman. The thought of anyone else touching her like I did make me snap the deer's head clear off, I growled and shook the image out of my head.

Evian could be happy now...

Place: Taylor Home

Evian's POV

I was very unhappy…

I had been laying on my bed since I had woken up three hours ago. I could hear my mother trying to talk quietly in her bedroom.

"I know, Charlie she's acting the same way", I shut my eyes tightly closed and tried to ignore the thought of Bella. "I don't know; I'm scared though; I've never seen her act like this before…Okay, I hope so too…Bye Charlie", I heard my mother sigh and her bed creak and she stood up. I yanked my blanket over my head and flipped over to my side; a few tears leaked out of my eyes. I heard a creak and my mother lightly knocked on my door.

"Done talking about me now", I said coldly my voice cracked when I spoke and I heard her sigh as she sat down on my bed next to me. She went to rub my shoulder but I shrugged her off.

"I'm sorry…sweetheart maybe you should hang out with Bella, she's having a hard time", Bella's face flashed before my eyes and I sighed sitting up in bed. My mother had bags under her eyes and I felt guilty then; she was worried about me. "Just think about it okay? I have to go to work, since Dr….well either way I have to go", I cringed when she began with Doctor. The last time she had mentioned Doctor Cullen I went into another screaming frenzy. She went to touch my cheek but I twisted away from her staring out the window. She stood up and left downstairs, I heard the door slam close and her drive away.

I looked around my room and found too many things to remind me of Rosalie, I grew angry then. Rosalie had used me, I was nothing but an easy lay to her. I stood up quickly and began to rip away all the things she had given me. I yanked an office box out of my closet and shoved all the letters, pictures and books and clothing into it. I wiped at my eyes wildly; I had begun to cry as I tore the things out off my walls and bookcase. My bracelet jingled and I stared at it; it glittered in the light like Rosalie would. I ripped it off my wrist not caring I had broken the clasp. I shoved it into the box and closed it; I heaved it up and pushed it on the shelf on the top of my closet.

I began to pace back and forth in my room. That's when it happened again, my legs quivered and the sorrow began to fill my lungs again. "No please", I begged quietly. I quickly grabbed my jacket not caring if I was in ripped up red plaid pajama pants or a long sleeved white shirt. I grabbed my jacket and yanked my boots on my feet. I grabbed my keys and phone and shoved them into my jacket pocket.

I jogged into our garage and looked around for my bike. I shoved a couple boxes away and I found a tarp covering what looked like my bike. I yanked the tarp away and my eyes widened. A Harley Davidson Motorcycle stood before me in all its glory. It was completely red except the skull on the side of the tank, a black seat with red stitching. I pulled it away from the boxes and studied it.

I opened the small box to hold your things in. A pulled out a small book and my eyes widened more.

_Thomas Alexander Benvoli_

Why is my dad's bike here…

**That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	20. New Moon: Harley Babe

**Good day to all of you! Thank you for all the reviews!**

Place: Taylor Garage

Date: Saturday, September 21

I now straddled the bike while studying the book, it was my father's writings; apparently my father was the kind of guy to keep a journal. He wrote about meeting my mother and when she told him about being pregnant. Any other time while reading this I'd have been crying or angry but I just felt numb, numb to everything.

_I am in shock. She is pregnant…with my child. What shall I do? I ask this question but I know what I want. I want to keep the child and I shall be a wonderful father._

"So much for that, **dad**", I snorted and was about to close the book but a picture had fallen out the back. I picked it up and stared at it; a picture of my young mother and father embracing sat in my hand. They were wrapped tightly around one another and staring into each other's eyes with such love. They both were grinning and looked truly happy.

I sighed and shoved the picture back into the small book; I pushed it into the small box again. I looked up to see my bicycle right behind where the motorcycle had been. I stepped off the bike and went to take my bike out. My hands were on either bicycle handle and I stopped what I was doing. I looked up from my bike back to the Harley and then back to my bicycle; an idea formed in my head. "Can't be that hard to ride", I muttered leaning my bike forgotten on the wall and began to push the bike out of our garage.

I jogged back into the garage and hit the button; I had to jog back so the garage didn't close with me inside, I rolled out from under the closing garage. I wiped myself off and moved back to the bike. I straddled it again and sighed. I tried to remember how to ride a motorcycle, I had never actually drove a motorcycle; I had been on the back of one with my Uncle Jeff whom was my mom's brother.

I had stared at him for a long time while he explained to me how to actually work a motorcycle. I looked down at what would start the bike; I licked my lips which felt very dry. I slammed my foot down and the bike roared to life, it came to a soft purr after a while. I hesitated and looked around til I noticed something sticking out of the small box. I pulled out aviator sunglasses and whistled.

"At least my dad had taste", I muttered sarcastically and I slid the sunglasses on. I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on the handlebar turning it a little, the engine became louder and I slid my feet off the ground. I went as slow as I could so I didn't tip the bike but made sure I was getting the hang of it. "Alright, around the block", I ordered myself and hit the gas more and the bike became louder. I zoomed down the street my hair flying behind me, my heart pounded wildly; I felt…alive.

I hadn't felt alive since Rosalie had left, I felt fresh; my heart was still broken and I felt as I had a hole where it should be but this bike ride lifted my senses. I forgot about just going around the block and found myself driving around the long roads in Forks. I was mostly thinking while I drove around, some people honked at me because I veered into other lanes to get around people faster.

I hadn't realized it but soon I was driving into the driveway of the Cullens home. My body was cold as I slid off the bike and made my way up the stairs. My hair was windswept and I slid the aviators to the top of my head. I stared at the door for a while before I went to touch my handle. I shook it a little but the door was locked, I sighed and walked over to the window. I cupped my hands over my eyes and looked into the empty home.

It was completely empty; it was like the Cullens had never existed in this world. I sighed and plopped down on the stairs; I heard a rustle and my heart began to pound. My mind screamed to run and leave so I listened to it. I slid my aviators on and I straddled the bike. I slammed my foot and the bike roared to life once again; I didn't even give myself a minute I shot off from Cullens home and made my way back into civilization.

I was hungry so I decided to get something to eat. I stopped at the nearest convenient store and when I drove into the parking lot a group of unfamiliar people stood by a van; they all looked over at me. I didn't honestly care how I looked. I slid off my bike and I noticed my dad had put into some sort of mechanism that locked the wheels unless you had the key to turn on the bike; so I locked the wheels.

"Hey, nice ride", I turned to look over at the group. There was a sea of black, reds, and greens in the group; there was five of the,. They all wore lots of black, had chains, and several piercings all over them. I stopped at the boy that had said it to me. He wore baggy black cargo pants, he had three chains on his pants, he wore a black shirt with a skull on it, his hair was a huge red Mohawks, his face had three piercings; one on his lip, one in his nose, and another on his eyebrow.

"Thanks", I muttered and went to walk into the store. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked along the aisle of junk food. I grabbed a bag of mixed candies and several bags fell from behind it; I cursed a couple times. I bent down to pick up them up and another hand covered in a skull ring and black nail polish assisted me. I looked up find a girl with short croppy green hair; her bangs kept falling into her face so she brushed them away. A large amount of black make-up covered her eyes which made her skin look even paler. I looked down at her lips and she had a single thick line vertical line from the top of her lips to the bottom right in the middle of her lips.

"See anything you like", she grinned at me with straight white teeth. I snorted to her double meaning and stood back up her following me on that. She was only two inches shorter than me; she wore a black, v-necked tank top and a plaid green mini-skirt. "I'm Cara Thomas", she held out her hand.

"Evian Taylor", I shook it back and she nodded.

"My cousin, the one with the Mohawk, wants to know if you wanna hang", she explained rocking back and forth. I hesitated before looking out the window all of the people by the van grinning at me. The grins on their faces may have scared some people but when you went against a vampire you don't get scared of humans very quickly.

"Sure", I said nonchalantly "Let me just by some food I'm starving", I went to go to the counter but she grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"We have food at the house, come on", I dropped the food and I was outside.

"Follow us on your bike", said the leader. I nodded and went to straddle my bike. I slid my aviators on and I looked over at Cara.

"Can I ride with you", Cara gave me a look what was supposed to be a puppy dog look.

"I guess", I muttered and she leaped on the bike with me. My shirt had rode up a little and she as she got on her thigh rubbed against my back.

"Let's go", she purred. Before I had met Rosalie I'd probably have been gasping like a fish but I felt nothing from her doing that. All I did was pull away and drive off after them.

**Don't be mad at me! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	21. New Moon: Jack, Fill Me Up

Place: Cara's Home

Date: Saturday, September 21

"This is my house", muttered Cara into my ear as we pulled up. I tucked my aviators into my jacket pocket and Cara slid off the bike. I'm not sure if she did it on purpose or not but her whole skirt had slid up revealing her lacey pink underwear. I quickly turned my head away to show privacy; well as much as privacy as you have in an open space. "Come on", I turned my head back and she was grinning at me. I could tell she knew I had seen her underwear.

I slid off my bike and locked it once again. I followed her up into the house; all the others had already gone into the house. They all sat in a rather large light blue living room; there were three large couches in the room with a big screen TV. There were three males and two females.

"Evian, this is Warrick", she pointed at the green Mohawk leader. He gave me a nod and went to stand next to me.

"That's John", this boy had long black hair and black framed glasses. He didn't have any tattoos but he did have his eyebrow pierced. He waved at me with the remote.

"The two sucking face our William and Tara", I only gave the making out teens a single glance. William had brownish short hair with a bang in his face; he had a single beauty mark under his left eye. Tara had bright red hair and she had a large dragon tattoo up her leg. Tara was straddling William and his hands were roamed up her skirt. I coughed and looked down at the floor.

"So whose bike is that Evian", asked Warrick as he plopped down next to the William and Tara not even blinking to them practically having sex in front of them.

"It's mine", I said this after clearing my throat and crossing my arms.

"Sweet bike", I heard John mutter.

"Thanks", I said and I felt Cara's arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you something to drink", she pulled me into the small kitchen and opened the fridge. She bent over once again revealing her underwear, I simply ignored her and leaned against a counter; I suppose I should feel uncomfortable and out of place but this house had a vibe of relaxation.

"Here's a sandwich", she said pulling out an aluminum foil round shaped object. "What do you want to drink", I leaned over to look into the fridge.

"Can I have a Pepsi", I heard Cara's breath quicken and I looked up at her to find her looking down my shirt. I stood up to my full length and she blinked and cleared her throat. She yanked the Pepsi out and I grabbed it from her. She motioned to the small table and I sat down.

"So Evian tell me about yourself", I looked up from chewing and thought for a second.

"Well um, I go to Forks High School", was all I said.

"How old are you?" she questioned biting her bottom lip.

"Eighteen", I muttered taking a sip of the Pepsi. Her eyes brightened obviously.

"Awesome, so am I; have any tats or piercings", she looked me up and down.

"No, none", I said honestly. Her jaw dropped and she shook her head.

"Not even your belly button", I shook my head and she chuckled.

"We're going to have to change that", she muttered with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow as I took another bite of the sandwich. "I just think you and I am going to be great friends", she gave a big grin and I nodded. I had finished the sandwich and leaned back in the chair relaxing.

"Thanks for the sandwich", she simply nodded and continued to lean her chin into the palm of her hand studying my face. After a while I think she realized what she was doing and blinked sitting up straighter.

"Well let's go be with the guys", I stood up and followed her back into the living room. William and Tara were now just cuddling, no longer sucking face. I sat down on the love seat with Warrick and Cara opted for the ground next to my feet.

"I think we all agree you're going to be a great friend to have around Evian", said Warrick taking a drink from a Jack Daniels bottle. They all murmured in agreement, Cara snatched the bottle from Warrick and grinned.

"Hey, I remember you; you were dating that chick Rosalie Hale; but they left town", everyone became quiet and stared at me. I felt a pained look grow onto my face and looked down clutching a piece of my pants.

"Hey Evian, forget them", whispered Warrick wrapping his arm around me. I nodded weakly feeling tears weld into my eyes. The Jack Daniels bottle was pushed into my line of sight and I looked up to see a blurry version of Cara.

"Let's just celebrate our new friend", I gave a small smile and Cara put the bottle in my hand.

"Celebrate", she ordered her eyes sweeping to the bottle. I hesitated and looked down at it; Rosalie's face flashed into my mind and I felt sorrow building up again. I didn't want that sorrow there anymore, my mouth watered and I licked my lips bringing the warm bottle top to my lips. I pushed my head back and took a large gulp; I cringe as it burned my throat. But then it happened…the liquor made my vision blur a little and the sorrow…it was gone. I took another large gulp and Warrick's deep laughter boomed out, his whole body shook next to mine.

"Have ourselves a Jack Daniels kind of girl…definitely made to be part of this group", I felt a grin burst onto my face. That was the first time I had grinned since Rosalie.

Rosalie…

The bottle was passed to me again and I took another swig. As the night roamed on I sat now with a half empty beer bottle. I shook my head a couple times, as my vision blurred. I felt myself bursting into a fit of giggles when John fell off the couch.

I felt full again…not so empty, not so unhappy; I felt content as we played video games the whole night and drank.

**Well that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you love me, you'll review. lol**


	22. New Moon: Tasting Remedies

**Hey people! Thank you **_**Shadow Cub **_**for reviewing. I'm going to be jumping further into the month's now.**

_**Shadow Cub: **_**The next morning after drinking is never pretty. : P**

**Enjoy the story!**

Place: Cara's Home

Date: Sunday, September 22

_CRASH_

I groaned loudly from the greeting of noise this early in the morning. The light flooded in and I sat up from the beanie bag I had passed out in. I was greeted with what felt like I had been hit in the head twenty times by a vampire. I looked over trying to shield my eyes from the mean sunlight; my aviators lay on the floor next to me. I slid them on and the headache subsided a little.

I stumbled along into the kitchen to see Cara sitting on the counter with her legs wide open, her underwear very obvious. I didn't even have the patience to blush I just looked her in the eye. She gave me a big grin and jumped off the counter.

"Hangover, huh", I just nodded and plopped down on the table rubbing my temple. Cara opened the fridge and pulled out a beer holding it out. I stared at it warily and she popped it open. "Best remedy for a hangover…more booze", I sighed as another pounding feeling rose into my cranium. I put the beer to my lips and took a swig.

Later That Day

My bike zoomed down the street as I made my way home. Cara had been right; the one beer did help my hangover. I had thrown my hair back and wore my aviators. I drove up into my drive way to see my mother staring at me with wide eyes.

I turned off the bike and raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong mom", I asked her nonchalantly still feeling buzzed.

"Evian, jeez; I thought you were your father for a second", she held her hand over her heart and shook her head. She turned around and grabbed to grocery bags and slammed the door to her car behind her.

"Oh…okay", I muttered and followed along into the house.

Place: Forks Road

Date: Friday, November 22

It had been two months…two months since Rosalie had left me. Anything that reminded me of her ripped me into depression. It hurt; it still shouldn't hurt so much. My mother didn't know it still hurt me. Only my new friends knew my pain, and they helped the only way they could; they kept me busy. The only way I found peace was through liquor. I didn't really know why, but it was easier this way. I didn't know I was so reliant on Rosalie Hale. She had become my everything, my all, and I didn't want anything more than her. But apparently the feeling wasn't mutual.

I finally pulled up into Cara's home; it was our official hang out. I spent more time here then my own home. I couldn't be home much…it reminded me too much of Rosalie. My mother didn't seem to mind, she found that new friends would be good, so I didn't sulk around her home.

I pulled my bike into the garage next to Warrick's van. I hopped off and opened the door into the foyer. I jumped up the stairs into the living room. I found William and Tara making out as usual; John looked up to see me and blushed. Cara was positive he had a crush on me, too bad I only liked girls.

"Hey Jack", Warrick went to put me into a noogie but I dodged him and spinned into the kitchen with laughter. Jack was my nickname since apparently I was the best person to hold a bottle of Jack Daniels, it was my favorite liquor Cara looked up from her book and gave me a grin, I felt light again; I hugged Cara. Did I mention…Cara was also the only thing that gave me peace. I liked Cara, I'm not sure if I liked her like that but she was someone special who helped me when I was depressed. She had become a friend and great friendship we had.

I hopped onto the counter, I had become more comfortable in the home; as Cara and Warrick said, it was my home now too. "How was school", asked Cara throwing me a beer. I caught it and opened it holding the cold glass to my lips enjoying the burn.

"Boring", I said honestly. Cara technically a student of Forks High School but she had been expelled for having too many suspensions at the beginning of the year. So she spent her days working as an apprentice to a Tattoo Artist in Port Angeles.

"Hey girls, come over here", called Warrick. Cara and I exchanged a look before walking into the living room. We plopped down on the love seat and Cara put her feet in my lap. I gave no notice since I was use to this.

"Guess what I saw today", said Tara with a grin. Tara was quite a gossip and always wanted to dish. "I saw that Bella girl today, sad looking really", Bella's face appeared in my thoughts and I became sad. The guys must have noticed because Cara scowled at Tara who frowned.

"Well Jack, tonight we're going out on the town to Port Angeles", I looked up at Cara confused and she grinned. "Let's get you changed", I looked down at my paint covered jeans and button up black blouse. She yanked me up with her and she tugged me up the stairs.

Cara pushed me to sit on her bed and I hopped onto it more watching her go through her small closet. She yanked out three things muttering to herself. She threw the clothes at me with a grin. "Get changed", she closed the door behind her and I slid off the bed slowly. I tugged my clothes off and grabbed the pants.

They were baggy black cargo pants with several chains on them, similar to the pants Warrick always wore. I tugged on the simple white _The Runaways _shirt and noticed she had pulled my leather jacket next to it. I had once again forgotten my leather jacket there after stumbling home so I didn't get caught drunk by my mother. I tugged it on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"You look great!" cried out Cara and I looked at her through the mirror. She pushed me into the small stool and began to cake make-up on my face. She had given me a dark red lip and smoldering black eyes. I looked paler now and the big clothes made me look skinner. "Ready for a night on the town", she grinned at me and tugged my hair out the bun letting my hair fall it now went to the small of my back.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the room. I had a feeling it was going to be a very long night…

**That's all for now! Please review, it would be much appreciated and I'd love you forever!**


	23. New Moon: The Night Life

**Well here is an update. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the music mentioned in this story, nor do I own Twilight.**

Place: Port Angeles; Hot Fire Tattoo Shop

Date: Friday, November 22

"Damn!" hisses John again as they tattooed the falcon on his arm. His eyes were watering, the tears dripped down the side of his face. I leaned against the wall watching the blood pop out of his skin. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the thought of the Cullens and the certain blonde girl.

"Hey Jack", I looked over at Warrick who waved with his hand. I gave one more look to John before moving over to the next station. "Big Bill" the owner of the store stood with his sterile black gloves on.

"Sweetheart, I heard you wanted a piercing", Big Bill was your picture perfect form of a biker. Clad in leather, and long graying hair with a beard. To some people he would be rather intimidating, was to me the first time, but he honestly was like a big teddy bear.

"She wants her lip pierced", I looked over at Cara whom was pointing to the right side of her lip. Big Bill nodded and motioned for the black seat. I sat down and he hit a button the seat slowly reclining. He pulled out what looked like a piercing gun and walked over to me.

"I want you to take a deep breath and let it out when I tell you", I did what he said and he muttered let go and I did. My eyes weren't watering and the piercing only hurt for a second.

"Jeez Jack you get more impressive everyday", muttered Cara. Her eyes glittered and I paid no mind to trying to figure out what the look meant. The pain was little to me; I had been in worse physical pain before and the emotional pain I had right now was far more powerful than any piercing gun.

"Alright everybody, let's roll out!" cried Warrick. John stood next to him wildly trying to wipe the tears off his face. Tara and William appeared out from a closet and were fixing their clothing. Cara grabbed my arm and I slid my leather jacket on again. We walked into the cold and my piercing stung from the wind.

"Bye kids, be careful", I heard Big Bill call out from his shop. We all walked along the bustling streets of Port Angeles. A lot of people were out since it was Friday. John, William, and Warrick were pushing and playing around in front of us. We three kids followed along a few feet behind.

"So Jack", my eyes wandered from the sky to Tara who was grinning at me. "See anybody you like?" I ignored the fact Cara stiffened up next to me. Tara's eyes kept wandering back and forth from Cara and me.

"I don't know", I muttered and looked down shoving my hands deeper into my pockets. I felt Cara hitch her arm to mine and I looked over.

"Come on, the guys are already there", Cara looked a little hurt and all I could do was nod. I knew Cara cared for me…but I didn't feel the same way. At least, I don't think I do. I couldn't picture myself with anyone now that Rosalie was gone. Cara was kind and understanding and she certainly wasn't ugly but I wasn't ready to be with anyone. I was brought out my thoughts when a booming base filled my ears.

"Where are we", I asked Tara my eyes wandering to Warrick who was talking to the bouncer. He held up something and pointed to all of us. The bouncer looked down at the clipboard in his hand before nodding. He opened the rope and Cara tugged me along as Tara took my other arm. The people back from the long line on the side of the building all complained.

I only got a quick glance of the glowing red lights outside "_The Darkness" _was what it was called. We moved into the room and I watched all the people dance to the music. Not that you could call it dancing; it was more like having sex with clothes on. "Here", I turned to look at Cara who grabbed my hand and pressed something to it. She pulled it away and now a black mark was on my hand in the words of the clubs name. I nodded in thanks and she handed me a beer; we both clinked ours together and took sips.

All of my friends moved back and forth from dancing occasionally while I leaned against the bar watching. "Hey there", I turned to look at the women before me. She had a long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "I'm Tabby", she held her hand out and I shook it. "Wanna dance", before I could answer she set my beer down and dragged me to the dance floor. The lights flashed wildly and she grabbed my hips and pulled me closer.

She dragged her hips against mine and wrapped her arms around my necks. She threw her head back and giggled. "Relax", she purred in my ear running her hand down my back. My head swam and I felt the beer finally kicking in; my inhibition weakened. I began to sway my hips in motion with hers. I paid no mind to how her hands ran all over my body and how she nibbled on my ear. My body enjoyed it but the inside of me screamed for Rosalie Hale. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as we swayed to the music are hips brushing. The dance reminded me of animals in the heat, but we all weren't animals.

_Protect me what I want  
Protect me, protect me_

The singer's voice cried out and I felt tears fill my eyes.

_Maybe we're victims of fate  
Remember when we'd celebrate  
We'd drink and get high until late  
And now we're all alone  
Wedding bells ain't going to chime_

Rosalie's image flashed before my eyes and sorrow began to drown me again. I pushed away from the girl and she looked startled. "What's wrong", she cried out over the music. I shook my head wildly trying to rid myself of the sorrow that threatened to drown me. I pushed through the crowds quickly.

"Jack…EVIAN", I heard Cara's voice cry out from somewhere in the crowds of humping young people. I pushed through the crowd and out the front door. The music still haunted me so I ran down the street and into an alley. I paced back and forth before hitting the wall and sliding down it onto the dirty sidewalk. I began silently crying as the images of the Cullen family flashed before my eyes.

"Evian", I heard someone purr and I blinked to the familiar accent. I looked up and my eyes widened to see red eyes in the shadows. They stepped out of the shadows and my heart began to race.

"L-Laurent?"

**DUN DUN DUN. Oh, sorry; that was too dramatic. Lol Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for not updating so much lately. I've been kind of doing some soul searching, so yeah. Oh, and the song in here is Protect Me From What I Want by Placebo. I'd suggest looking it up and listening. It's kind of the mood I picture for how Evian is feeling right now and some of the lyrics sort of fit. Well please review! Toodles!**


	24. New Moon: Hello, Laurent

**Hello, hello people! I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Thank you **_**ksbballgirl1 **_**for the review it was very much appreciated! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Place: Alleyway Next to the Darkness; Port Angeles

Date: Friday, November 22

"L-Laurent?" I whispered quietly. My heart beat slammed into my rib cage wildly. One part of me was so happy to see him, it almost made the existence of the Cullens real again but another part of me was terrified; I was in an alley. Alone. With a Vampire.

"Ah Evian, I knew it was you; I could smell you from miles away", one of his arms was hidden behind his back and his other arm motioned to me. "It's lovely to see you", he said with a fierce grin that made my spine tingle. "Where is your mate", my heart panged with pain but I kept a straight face.

"She's in the club", I bold face lied.

"You've been crying?" he asked and I wiped at my eyes.

"All the smoke in the room can be quite irritating", I told him wiping at my running mascara. He stepped closer as I weakly stood up. We were doing something similar to a dance both of us adjacent from the other moving when the other would. My back was to the open alley and his to the rather tall wall.

"I find it unsure that she would leave you alone like this…I don't smell her near", he smirked. My heart dropped and I knew he knew my lie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to change the subject to something else.

"Oh, doing a favor for Victoria", his mouth formed a wider grin when my heart picked up. "I was on my way to the Cullens when I picked up your scent, I was…curious", his head lulled to the side and his arm waved around again. He was stepping closer to me and my body felt like it was glued to the ground. I felt the wind pick up brushing against my neck, my hair tickled my face. Laurent groaned loudly and his shoulders dropped his head lulling back. He opened his eyes and they were now a black color.

"L-Laurent…Rosalie is right inside", I warned in a lie trying to not show my fear. He licked his lips and began to prowl closer. His body was coiled like a spring as he stepped closer his shoulder's dropped low.

"I can see why the blonde keeps you around…your scent is…tempting", he stepped into my space bubble. His hands brushed my pulse and he breathed deeply. "You're very pretty as well…well when you're not covered in this black garbs", he was whispering so low I had to strain to hear him. "Perhaps I shall just change you and keep you…as my pet". I let out a shaky breathe as my chest rose and lowered quickly.

"EVIAN", I blinked and Laurent was gone. I gasped for breath and I turned to see Cara. She walked over quickly and hugged me tight. "What are you doing out here alone…come on let's go inside", she began to drag me away. "You could have gotten hurt", she scolded me as I stared at where Laurent had been.

"You have no idea", I muttered before turning and following her back into the club.

Date: Monday, December 15

Place: Forks, Washington

"THEN HE FELL", we all roared into laughter as we drove down the street.

"CARA PASS THE JACK!" called out Warrick and Cara passed him the Jack. John drove the van we all sat in talking and drinking and smoking. I had a joint in my hand; I took a hit and then passed it back to William. I leaned back on the seat and Cara leaned against me her hand sliding up and down my thigh. I wore my signature leather jacket which was worn down now; I also wore a small red skirt that barely went mid-drift to my thigh and a ripped up black long sleeved shirt. I had thrown on some black leggings to match and since it was winter in Forks.

"Let's stop at the store", slurred out William as he took another hit of the joint. We all roared in agreement are stomachs growling from having the munchies. We all stumbled out the van and onlookers gave us disapproving looks. John was the only one close to being sober so he drove. Cara grabbed my arm and I wrapped it around her shoulder since neither of us could really stand up straight.

"Snacks", she muttered and I chuckled we both turned to the next aisle. I let go of Cara and bent down to grab a candy bar. My shirt and leather jacket rode up revealing the start of my full back tattoo. It started from the bottom of my back with a phoenix that soared up my back. It had taken a couple sessions at Hot Fire but it was finished and healed now.

"Evian…Evian!" I looked up the second time. My brain was blurred by the alcohol and weed, plus I was tired and I hadn't been called Evian in a while.

"Bella", I said in shock.

"Bella…who is this", I looked at the tan, HUGE boy next to her.

Bella's POV

"This is Evian, Jake", I muttered still in shock. It barely looked like Evian now though. Her hair was butchered to a short length; one side of her hair was shorter than the other as the style. She had a lot of black eye make-up on, her lip was pierced; you could tell she was on something. She stood full length hiding the tattoo that was on her back. She looked so different; her mouth was a little ajar to see me.

She pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear; her ear was covered in piercings now. You could barely see the old Evian now. Edward leaving me had been physically obvious yes but Evian looked like a completely different person.

"Jackkkk", I looked over at the green haired chick that grabbed Evian's arm wrapping it around her shoulder. Was Evian dating this girl? The girl stumbled a little clearly drunk.

"Bella, maybe we should go", Jacob grabbed my arm but I shook it away. It wasn't the Evian I remember but seeing Evian made the Cullens a little real again. It made me sure that they had existed.

"Can we talk", I whispered to her and I noticed Cara's eyes fill with jealousy.

"Cara this is…Bella", Cara's eyes emptied of jealousy.

"Oh…her", she didn't sound so happy to see me.

"We need to talk…real quick", Cara huffed and pouted at Evian. Evian gave her a hard look and she sighed nodding. Before Cara could walk away with a hard look Evian grabbed her and hugged her.

"Get Warrick to buy more Jack Daniels", I don't think she wanted us to hear it but we did. Cara looked happy again and kissed Evian's cheek skipping off in her tight little mini skirt.

"Evian…what happened to you", I blurted out. Her eyes became cold and her shoulder's stiffened.

**That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Have I been slowing things down? Am I describing enough? Please give me some feedback. Thanks! Toodles!**


	25. New Moon: Bella, Let's Party

**Well thank you for the reviews! They were much appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Place: Forks, Washington

Date: Monday: December 15

Bella's POV

"Well Bella we all can't stay the same", her glare and cold voice was reminiscent of Rosalie Hale. Jacob began to quiver next to us and he closed his hands up. I put my hand on Jacob's arm and motioned for Evian to follow us out the back of the store. She seemed to hesitate before following along with us. We passed the girl Cara with all the other interesting people Evian seemed to be hanging out with.

"Jack, you good", asked the tallest boy with a Mohawk nodded his head at her with narrowed eyes.

"It's all good Warrick", she promised shoving her hands into her leather jacket. We stepped out into the cold and I shivered, Cara didn't seem to be cold at all; her outfit proved that.

"Evian", I started and watched in amazement as Evian pulled out a cigarette and light up. I scowled at this.

"Those will kill you, you know", warned Jacob in a snarl.

"Sounds like a good deal", Evian said cynically.

"Evian...have you seen anything strange lately", I questioned anxiously. She took a drag off her cigarette and lifted her neck blowing out. The smoke rose into the air before disappearing.

"I saw Laurent in Port Angeles", she said quietly. The look reminded me of the old Evian; the Evian who looked like she had feelings…the Evian who could feel fear.

"You did, that bastard", snarled Jacob quivering again breathing heavily. Evian raised a well manicured eyebrow and took another drag off her cigarette.

"Yeah…almost bite me; luckily Cara came and he ran off", her look was far off in remembrance.

"Are you dating her", I blurted out.

"Why does it matter to you", she snapped before relaxing again "I could ask you the same question **Isabella**", her eyes were narrowed as they wandered to Jacob.

"No", I stated firmly and her shoulder's relaxed and she leaned against the building.

"Same here", she muttered.

"Laurent, he came here; he tried to bite me too", I explained to her.

"Hm, so that's what he was doing for Victoria", I felt a cold feeling of fear come over me at the thought of the red-headed vampire.

"You knew…and you didn't warn Bella", growled Jacob.

"He said he was looking for the Cullens, didn't think he'd be after Bella", she snapped at him. Jacob began to shake wildly and I stepped back grabbing Evian's arm.

"Evian…don't make him mad", I said fearfully staring at a struggling Jacob. Her hand grabbed my arm in a vice-grip.

"He hasn't hurt you has he Bella", her eyes looked worried and her grip tightened on my arm and I cringed.

"No, he'd never hurt me Evian", I promised.

"Hey", she called out to a pacing Jacob. "You a werewolf", his whole body stiffened and he looked up at her with narrowed eyes. My jaw became slacked and I stared at Evian with wide eyes.

"Who do you know about werewolves", I whispered to her. She let go of my arm and put her cigarette to her lips.

"I was told about them by…Rosalie", her face contorted in agony as she said her name. I could understand the pain, which ached, that emptiness and fear she felt. I leaned over and embraced her; she stiffened before patting my back awkwardly. Evian before would always hug everyone; similar to Alice in that right. She pulled away from me and dropped the end of her done cigarette to the ground. Her boot slammed into it rubbing it into the ground harshly.

"The werewolves killed Laurent", I explained to her. She looked up at me once again brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Good", she said and the back door creaked open.

"Jack, come on", whined a red headed girl who was practically lying across a brown haired boy.

"Alright, shut the hell up Tara", she joked with her. "Tara" grinned at her and winked dragging the brown haired boy with her.

"Why do they call you Jack", spoke up Jacob. A rather cynical grin burst onto her face and her eyes looked pained. She looked as though she enjoyed this pain.

"Because I know and love me some Jack Daniels", Jacob looked at her with pity and she scowled at him. She turned around quickly and began to walk away from us. Panic filled me and I ran after her. I, of course, tripped but two leather clad arms caught me. I could feel slight muscles under Evian's leather jacket. "Jeez Bella, some things never change", she muttered setting me on my feet.

"Evian, can we hang out sometime…please", I begged her. I need to know she was there, that she was close; that a part of the Cullens still existed. She didn't answer me, she just stared me in the eye for a second before walking off. I took in a shaky breath and wrapped my arms around myself.

Evian's POV

"Are you okay", I looked over at Cara. "You've been so quiet", she intertwined her fingers with mine. I was quiet for a while and felt her warm hand brush under my chin lifting it up. I stared into her eyes for a while thinking about the look Bella and that boy Jacob gave me. Disapproval…they disapproved of how I lived life now. I know I shouldn't care but Bella was the closest thing I had to the Cullens now, her disapproval was like the Cullens. It stung like a new fresh wound. That's when I felt her warm breath on my lips.

"I'm fine", I whispered looking up at her eyes confused. She pulled away from me when the van stopped. Was Cara about to kiss me? She looked hurt as she stepped out the van. I jumped out and grabbed the three bottles of Jack Daniels.

Two Hours later

"We're having a party tonight", called out Warrick from another part of the house. I looked up from the cup of Jack I was nursing.

"I'm going home to change", called out Tara grabbing her sweater. I stood up also going to go home and change. I stumbled a little; I was slightly buzzed right now.

"Tara could you give me a ride", I asked her and she nodded motioning for me to follow her. We got into her car and we sat in silence for a while.

"You know you shouldn't tease her", I looked up from my hands confused. "I saw how Cara almost kissed you in the car…she really likes you", she said honestly. I looked down at my hands biting my lip. "Do you like her", she questioned.

"I don't know…maybe", I muttered and she didn't say anything else. We rode up to my house and I was about to step out but she grabbed my hand. I looked back at her, Tara looked serious; she was rarely serious.

"Don't leave her wondering for long", she warned me. I nodded and stepped out the car. I jogged into my house and up the stairs. I rarely ever came home now. I stripped myself of clothing and began my new outfit. I dragged on a pair of tight, low rise black jeans, and a gray long sleeved shirt. The shirt barely went to my belly button revealing a small amount of skin between the jeans and shirt. I tugged on my old knee high black boots. I went to grab my scarf but didn't find it on my usual door handle.

"Where did you go", I muttered to myself looking around for the scarf in my closet. I looked up when a glitter of light found my peripheral vision. My scarf was on the top shelf of my closet. I went to tug it down but it was stuck. I tugged hard but it didn't come to me; it was stuck on something. I grabbed a stool and stepped up pulling my scarf out from under a box. The box tipped and the things in it spilled to the ground. I cursed loudly grabbing the box to put the things back into it. I began to shove things into the box until I paused on a picture. Rosalie…it was a picture of Rosalie and me.

I was sitting in my pajamas while Rosalie was in a rather expensive dress. She was kissing me on the cheek and I had a wild grin on my face with a red blush to match. I stood up from where I was and caught my reflection in the mirror. That was Evian in that picture…in the mirror was Jack. I sighed and shoved all the things in til I stopped on the last thing.

Tears began to drip from my eyes as I stared at the bracelet. My hand ran along the Cullen emblem shining at me. The other part that snapped into it was broken from me ripping it off my arm. I dropped the bracelet into the box and awkwardly stepped onto the stool and balanced the box in my arm. I dropped it on the shelf and leaped down. I wrapped the checkered scarf around my neck and yanked my jacket back on. I fixed up my smoky black eyes and grabbed the keys to my motorcycle.

I hopped down the stairs and did a double take to see my mother standing by the door. "Evian", she whispered quietly.

"Oh…uh, hey mom", I greeted with a fake grin. She stepped closer and my fake grin fell when her eyes met mine.

"Evian…stop this, please", I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Stop what mom", I said fanning innocence.

"Don't pretend with me young lady", she yelled out "You smell like smoke and alcohol", I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I won't be tolerant to this", she warned.

"Tolerant to what? Me hanging out with people that actually care about me", I snapped coldly at her. She stepped closer with a shocked look.

"Baby, I do care", I shrugged her arm off.

"Right…that's why you're too busy with other people's kids to actually care about the one you got knocked up with at a young age", her hand connected with my cheek and my head reared to the side. I twisted my head to look at her holding my cheek. Her hand was still held up and tears were in her eyes. "Fuck you", I spat and ran out the door. My mother called after me into the dark, I grabbed my bike and started it shooting off into the dark streets of Forks.

Place: Cara's Home (If you really want to get the feel for this scene I'd suggest listening to The Kills- Passion Is Accurate with it)

I drug my bike into the garage and quickly fixed up my make up so no one would notice my tears. "Hey Jack!" I looked over at William who was grinning at me clutching the door way. The music shook the house over me.

"Hey William", I greeted and he held out a bottle of Jack Daniels. I practically leapt forward and took a chug of it. The liquor blurred my vision for a second as William laughed.

"Let's get fucked up tonight", he said with a grin. I grinned back and we hitched arms. When he opened the door into the living room I was hit with smoke and laughter and music.

"JACK'S HERE", roared Warrick. The whole room roared in happiness and greeted me. I was given a few handshakes and slaps on the back. Some people were dancing and I'm sure some couples on the fake dance floor were doing more than just dancing.

"Hey Jack, I want you to meet someone", Warrick stumbled over with Cara. Cara grabbed me and pressed me close to her, she reeked off weed. She kissed my cheek and neck but I ignored it wiggling out of her hold and after Warrick.

"This is Embry" I stared at the tan, most likely, Native American boy in front of me.

"Hey", he called out and I shook his hand.

"He's my half cousin", he went to give Embry a noogie but Embry dodged him.

"Nice to meet you", I greeted. I slid away from them finding a corner to sit in and drown myself in my favorite alcohol.

**That's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, please be nice and review.**


	26. New Moon: Dangerous Poisons

**Hello! Yes, you may love me since I'm updating again so soon. : P Hope you enjoy the chapter and trust me, soon the Cullens shall reappear!**

Place: Cara's Home

Date: Tuesday, December 16

"Hey stop fighting", I looked up from my place by the door to see three guys fighting. I stumbled toward them, liquor and drugs fueled the boy's irritation. I wasn't sure why I was trying to help pull them off of each other, could be I had already drank two bottles of Jack Daniels.

I went to grab a guy from behind when he reared back his elbow; it slammed into my lip and I flew back onto the ground. I saw stars for a while and I licked my lip feeling blood pour from it. I was so drunk, I didn't pay any mind as my vision blurred more; I passed out from on the floor.

Later That Day

My eyes fluttered open, and I could hear rain hitting the windows. I opened my eyes but my head pounded like a jackhammer. I groaned and weakly sat up in the beanie bag I was laying on. I blinked remembering passing out on the living room. I now lay in Cara's beanie bag; Tara and her lay next to me cuddling. I chuckled but groaned when my head pounded more.

I got up stumbling onto my knees a little, I still felt like I was drunk. The room spinned a little and I shook my head, I shivered; and stumbled over all the people passed out in the room. I stumbled right into the bathroom groaning from its bright light.

I almost fell to the ground but I caught myself on the counter. I looked up from the sink and at my reflection. I surveyed my busted lip and bruised temple. Déjà vu came over me and I remembered the dream I had early that year. I looked over at the Jack Daniels bottle next to me and grabbed it throwing my head back taking the liquor. My body began to shiver wildly and I blinked away the blur in my vision to look at myself in the mirror. I had done this to myself, I didn't want that dream to come true but here it was.

I felt so angry that I reared my hand back and it crunched into the glass shattering it loudly. My knees gave out from under me the shivering becoming more intense. I fell onto my side gasping for air, I couldn't breathe.

"Jack", I heard Cara's sleepy voice call out. My body lurched forward and I turned on my side vomiting. "Evian your hand, Warrick", I heard her scream. The room spinned and I threw up more shivering wildly. I crashed onto the ground and began to convulse wildly, the room darkened more.

"Evian! Stay with me", I heard Embry's deep voice boom out. He touched me and his hands felt like fire. I blinked and he seemed taller now but he was bent over me. Darkness began to envelop me but I felt him pinch me. I lurched forward again and began to vomit uncontrollably. My eyes began to close more even more when Embry pinched me. I could hear my heart beat in my ears, it was slow; my head began to fall to the side.

"CALL 911!" that was the last thing I heard as I let the darkness fall over me.

Place: Cullen's New Home

Alice gasped and fell to her knees holding her head groaning. Everyone looked up from their visit with Edward. Jasper was by her side in a second holding her.

"Edward what's going on", ordered Jasper who held his mate close. Edward's face was contorted in pain; he looked as though he hadn't fed in a long time.

"It's Evian", everyone's eyes went to Rosalie. She looked about the same as Edward, her hair didn't look brushed and her eyes were black with hunger.

"What happened to her", snarled Rosalie her sitting up from where she was. Her hands were balled into fists.

"I'm not sure…she was lying on the ground…convulsing…there was blood…then she was just gone", Edward's brow was knit in confusion. Rosalie began to quiver and dropped next to a confused Alice.

"Alice, please", she begged quietly. Rosalie stared at her, her throat felt tight from wanting to cry; but she could never cry.

"I'm sorry Rosalie", she whispered and Rosalie let out a sound like a straggled noise. She shot out the room and into the forest. She roared in agony as she ripped out trees.

"EVIANNN", she screamed falling to the ground clutching her chest.

Place: Forks Hospital

"She sustained serious alcohol poisoning", I heard a deep voice mutter. Then I heard a small sniffle, and an annoying beeping noise. I knit my eyebrows in confusion and groaned quietly admittedly regretting it. My throat hurt and my stomach felt strange.

"Evian!" I opened my eyes weakly and blinked away the bright light. The sheets under me felt rough and I shifted uncomfortably.

"M-Mom", I muttered blinking away the blurry vision. I could finally see the tear-covered face of my mom.

"Doctor, please step back", a tall black man stepped over and pulled out a light.

"Hello, Evian I'm Dr. Thomas", he greeted. "Could you follow this light", he asked me several other questions and I answered. "Well Miss. Taylor you're very lucky, you've moved out of your coma well and your vitals are perfect", I blinked when he said coma. "You should be able to go home in a few days, after all you were in a coma for two weeks", he said giving me a smile. He stepped out the hospital room with my mom and I looked around. I noticed a mirror and lifted it up cringing. My temple was a nasty green and blue hue, my lip was starting to scab now. I patted my hair down as much as I could. The door opened and I looked up to see Embry and Cara. Cara looked as though as she had been crying. Embry was hugging her from the side helping her into the room.

"Oh Jack, I'm so happy you're okay!" she dashed over to me hugging me tight.

"I'm fine Cara", I muttered as she helped me sit up.

"Embry could you give us a second", asked Cara for a second. He nodded and gave me an encouraging smile before disappearing "I'm so happy you're okay", she embraced me again and pulled away a little. Her face was close mine and I gave her a weak smile.

"I'm fine Cara", I told her honestly. Cara seemed to hesitate before brushing my hair out my face.

"I was afraid I going to lose you", I looked at her and shifted uncomfortably.

"Cara", I began and she held her hand up.

"No let me talk…listen Jack…I mean Evian", she cleared her throat "I like you a lot and I want you to be with me, let me help you forget Rosalie; please be my girl", I closed my mouth and stared at her for a while. She leaned forward and I froze, she looked up at my eyes for a second; I could feel her breath on my lips. She leaned completely forward capturing her lips in mine, I sat frozen not moving. My body felt numb as she put her hands all over me, kissing down my neck.

I couldn't move…I couldn't say anything. There was a door on the knock and she pulled away standing up with a grin on her face. My mother stepped in with a satisfied grin on her face.

"You get to go home now", she said proudly. The doctor stepped in next to her looking defeated. Obviously my mother had fought with him about my release. Cara left and I tugged on the clothing my mom had brought with her. It was more of my old style then what I usually wore now. A white tank top, and a light blue blouse; regular blue jeans that hugged my legs. I left the shirt untucked and I tugged my brown boots on.

I grabbed my bag of old clothes and stopped out of the room to see Embry still standing there. I had to now look up to see him. "Thank you for saving me", I said honestly and a kind smile. I leaned forward and hugged him, he hugged back; his body was very warm.

"You're welcome, Bye Evian", he said kindly. I smiled and waved to him going to my mother's office. I felt strange…I felt aware again; I felt as though I could sense the world around me again. For a long time I felt like the world was moving around me and I was stuck. But now I felt like I had a new air in me and I was moving with the world.

I stepped into my mother's office and she stood up from her seat handing me her car keys. "New patient", she explained and I nodded. She lifted up my chin and hugged me close; I held back weakly before closing my eyes and hugging back tighter. She pulled away and smiled at me; everything had been forgiven. It was an unspoken forgiveness in my mother from what had happened between us. I stepped away from her and made my way back home.

Place: Evian's Home

I stepped out my mother's car and grabbed my bag deep in thought. "Evian", I heard a familiar voice. I blinked and looked up confused.

"Alice?"

**That's all for now! Please review!**


	27. New Moon: Hello, Alice Cullen

**Hola! I do hope you all enjoy the chapter and thank you to those who reviewed!**

Date: Wednesday, January 5

Place: Taylor Home

"Oh Evian!" I was pulled into a cold, strong embrace by Alice. Was it Alice? I could barely compute that she was in front of me, I had steel minded myself into believing I'd never see another Cullen in my life again.

"A-Alice", I repeated again as she pulled away but still had her arms on my shoulders.

"Evian…you look different", she stared at my choice of clothing with distaste. I shifted feeling disappointed in myself again, as if Alice read my mind and hugged me again "I love the piercings though", she complimented.

"W-what are you doing here", I cleared my throat from the squeak as she tugged me into my house.

"I had a vision", she said with a serious expression instead of her usual kind chipper look "You were laying on the ground convulsing", I cringed and pulled away from her. "We all tried to call you, we were so afraid you were dead", she whispered.

"All of you huh", I snorted with a cold voice. The word 'we' also meant Rosalie and there was no way Rosalie cared for me. I felt as if I was floating in some surreal moment with Alice as she glided over to me.

"What happened Evian", she asked ignoring my cold expression. I bite my lip, I hadn't been embarrassed at what had happened to me, it was an accident; but for Alice to know, I was afraid of her judgment.

"Alcohol poisoning", I muttered and I heard her let out a soft sigh. She embraced me again and I relished in the fact once again a Cullen hugged me. It sounded funny to say I missed the cold, stone feeling their bodies had.

"I'm just happy you're alright", she shifted uncomfortably and bit her lip. "Have you seen Bella?" she looked worried. I knit my eyebrows together and shook my head.

"I was…I was in a coma for two weeks, I haven't really been around to know anything", I explained shifting around. If a vampire could cry surely Alice would be in a full out weep right now, she let out a strangled noise and tugged on my arm.

"I need to go to her home, I had a vision of her too; she jumped off a cliff into the water, I never saw her come up", she explained and I bit my lip now in worry. I had been cold to Bella but, I'd never want her to be in harm's way. But I also felt a moment of panic, seeing Alice was like a breath of fresh air. If she left again, I feared that sorrow that would drown me. It was the reason I drowned myself in alcohol, if she left? What would I do? Would I drink myself to death?

"O-okay Alice, go", I whispered wanting her to not worry anymore.

"You're coming along too", she dragged me along and I had to quickly grab my coat. I slid into Carlisle's car and ran my hands along the nice leather. I had become accustom to the fake suede in Warrick's van. The only leather I had touched lately was on my jacket and on my motorcycle; but both were becoming faded and cracked with years of use. By the time we reached Bella's home it was reaching dark.

I slid out of the car when Alice cut the engine. I snuggled closer into my coat when the wind nipped at me. I walked up the familiar steps with Alice and Alice just opened the door like nothing. I followed her in hesitantly. "She's not here", she said sadly.

"We'll wait til Charlie comes home", I said in false hope. It felt strange; I was actually feeling again, before I could feel but only partially, like I was hanging on a thread of painful emotions. Unsettling feelings were in me.

"I hope for Edward's sake she's still alive", I heard her mutter. I looked up from my seat on Bella's couch.

"What do you mean", Alice stiffened and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Edward…if he finds out what might have happened, I'm not sure what he'll do", she said quietly. I stood up and walked over to her.

"He doesn't know?" I questioned. She seemed to hesitate before looking up at me.

"No, he hasn't been home; I told the others", I nodded for her to continue "Rosalie believed you were dead", my heart hurt to hear her named utter allowed. She must have noticed my face covered in pain because she began to speak quicker. "So I needed to know you and Bella were alright".

"Why does she care if I'm dead…she didn't love me", I muttered coldly and Alice put her hand on mine. She sat down next to me on the couch.

"Oh Evian…she does love you, but she left because she thought she had to", I looked up with anger flashing in my eyes.

"That makes no sense Alice", I cried out.

"I can't explain it…it isn't my place", I heard the door open and Alice and I both shot up. Bella stepped out from the foyer and she stared at us. Her face was in a form of a fish; she looked like she was gasping for air. Alice's hand pulled from mine and she went gliding toward Bella. I wrapped my arms around myself following behind her.

"Alice!" Bella clutched to her like a child who was being fed. "Evian", Bella looked quite pleased to see me. I gave her a weak smile feeling somewhat guilty for how I treated her before.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy you're alright; I thought you were tried!" Bella blinked and then her cheeks turned a bright red.

"I didn't try to kiss myself. I went cliff jumping…it was fun", I snorted and walked over to both of them.

"Well thank goodness…Edward doesn't need to freak now", Bella looked up at me for a second before at Alice with a pained expression.

"Edward hasn't been around much, he only calls occasionally", explained Alice and she nodded "I saw in a vision that Victoria has been around", I watched the color drain from Bella's face as she weakly nodded. Alice stiffened and her nose crinkled in disgust "Bella what is that god awful wet dog smell". I looked over as Jacob appeared from behind the door frame. Alice backed away a little in a protective stance in front of me.

"This is Jacob", muttered Bella shifting uneasily. Alice stepped toward her grabbing her arm.

"Bella, werewolves aren't good company", she muttered.

"Bella we need to talk", begged Jacob. Alice looked at him a second before pulling away from Bella and grabbed my arm.

"We'll be outside", I followed her outside. Her phone rang and she lifted it up humming into it.

"Hello Carlisle", she said calmly and then she gasped. I looked at her confused tightening my arms around myself. She snapped the phone closed and sighed.

"Alice, what is it", I questioned.

"Rosalie told Edward about what I saw", I looked at her confused for a while. She gasped again and her eyes went far off into a vision. I grabbed onto her arm waiting for her to tell me what happened. Instead she lifted me up and burst back into Bella's home where Jacob and Bella stood close. "Bella! Edward believes you are dead, he's going to the Volturi to try to kill himself", Bella's face crumpled in pain.

"That wasn't Carlisle it was Edward!" Bella glared at Jacob who didn't seem bothered by what he did "Alice"; she called pulling away from Jacob and moved to Alice.

"We have to save him…he won't believe me unless he sees you", muttered Alice. Bella nodded and I began to follow them toward the door. Jacob began to beg Bella not to go. We made it out the door and Alice slid into car; I was about to step into the car but a warm hand grabbed my arm.

"Evian", I looked up at Jacob confused. His grip tightened and I cringed knowing it would bruise "I know you're friends with Cara…don't leave; Cara loves you", he whispered and I glared at him. I shook him off.

"I care about Edward; he's like a brother to me", I snapped and before he could speak I got in the car. Bella shared more words with Jacob before getting in the car also.

"Keep Charlie safe", she called out the car.

"So where to Alice", I asked from the back of the car. She looked up at me from the mirror with a serious glaze.

"Italy", she said seriously. A shiver filled me again and I snuggled deeper into my coat.

**That's all for now. I'm sorry if some of this was confusing to you. If you have any questions please ask. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and pretty please review!**


	28. New Moon: Beat The Clock

**Hello, another chapter so soon since I haven't update in a while! So please enjoy!**

Date: Wednesday, January 5

Place: The Air

"Welcome to Italy", my eyes shot open and I blinked looking around. The words were repeated in Italian as I remembered why I was in an uncomfortable airplane seat.

"Come on Evian", ordered Alice and I slid out of the chair following her and Bella along. I wasn't sure why I followed them to Italy. I loved Edward…like a brother and I suppose it was because I didn't want to be away from the last Cullen around. I didn't want to wait at home waiting for the news if everything was okay. That was the Jack in me, never thinking of the consequences just holding onto what was happening at the moment "Bella wait here", ordered Alice as she dragged me out farther in the parking lot.

"What are we doing", I muttered. She tugged me to a very nice looking yellow sports car and popped the door open. She bent over and began to pull out the wires. I blinked as the car roared to life. "Did you just hot wire a car", she looked up at me with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, I didn't bring Bella because I'm sure her father being an officer she doesn't condone wild behavior as such as stealing cars", she said nonchalantly.

"Oh but I do?" I raised an eyebrow with a smirk. She motioned for Bella how walked over to us. I jogged over to the other side and slid into the back as Bella got in the front.

"Well…I had some visions Evian", she gave me a knowing look and I coughed looking around innocently. I hadn't been that innocent while the Cullens had been away.

Flashback

"_Dude, where's my car", hiccupped Warrick as we stumbled around the large parking lot. We had somehow been let into a nice club in Port Angeles again. I was giving Cara a piggy back ride since she was much drunker than I._

"_Haha, you said it like in the movie", giggled Cara from my back. I burst into drunken high haze giggles as well. Warrick flicked us off and then stumbled to the ground. I watched as his keys slid out from his hand and right into the sewerage drain._

"_Noooo", cried out John dramatically falling backwards into William's arms. Tara giggled and was now lying on the ground rolling back and forth._

"_I found the car", cried out Cara pointing from my back. The van was right next to us and we all giggled. We tugged at the doors but they wouldn't open. I walked up the driver's door and pulled it open letting Cara slide off my back and onto the concrete._

"_Anyone know how to hotwire a car", muttered Warrick and I looked up hesitating. I raised my hand like a little elementary school kid._

"_That's sexy", cried John from on the ground. I had learned about hot wiring from my older cousin when I was younger; he was now in jail. I stumbled onto the ground and began to fumble with the wires til the car roared to life. Everyone cheered and clapped as I stumbled up._

"_Good job", Cara kissed my cheek and we all got in the van._

Flashback Ends

I gave a small smile and blinked noticing we were now driving through a city. "Volterra", I muttered quietly my eyes studying everything.

"Evian!" I jumped and looked over at Bella who was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Alice had a vision, the Volturi refused Edward's asking to be killed", she looked relieved but still on edge.

"But he now is going to reveal himself to the world so they'll kill him", my eyes widened at this and I bite my bottom lip.

"I can't go any further", cried out Alice as millions of people walked around in red cloaks. "Bella go to the tower, that's where you'll find Edward; hurry it's almost noon", Bella nodded and stumbled out the car "Evian go with her…he can't read your thoughts either", I nodded and leaped out the car pushing through people. I ran after Bella's back; I heaved uncomfortably.

"I gotta stop smoking", I muttered and ran through the water fountain Bella just had. I looked up at the clock and gasped the hand was about to turn to noon.

"EDWARD", I heard Bella yell as I rushed over. Bella threw herself at him and he moved back into the darkness. He was muttering to her and I turned away searching to see if anyone had seen. A little girl was tugging at her father's pants muttering wildly to him. I turned back to Edward and Bella; my heart skipped a beat tears welded into my eyes. They were confessing their love to each other. I was the only one left broken here.

"Evian", said Edward with a kind smile to me. I smiled and walked over hugging him; I tried to ignore the fact he was shirtless which I was slightly uncomfortable with. "I'm so happy you're alive", I nodded and watched as Edward stiffened. I shivered again as I looked over at two figures nearby. They stepped closer and I gasped to see their haunting red eyes.

"Aro wishes to see you", one of the men said.

"No laws have been broken here", said Edward tightly pulling Bella and I close. My heart hammered in my chest as I watched them.

"Aro wishes to see you", he repeated again. I could feel the tension in the air and I door behind me slammed open. I looked over and felt more comforted when Alice appeared. Two and two was an even fight; if something were to happen. I felt us slowly backing away towards the door until footsteps could be heard.

"It is important you come", said a feminine voice. Alice and Edward stiffened more looking…frightened. The female pulled her hood off revealing a young girl; she looked no older than sixteen.

"Jane", said Edward quietly. Her red eyes looked over all us and stopped at me. She gave a skin crawling grin at me as if she knew something I didn't.

"Come along", she said nonchalantly. Edward and Alice exchanged looks before we moved along. The two other men moved behind us making sure we didn't escape. We moved along slowly through the dark caves; I could barely see anything in here. If Alice didn't have her hand on the small of my back guiding me surely I would have tripped. The two men behind us looked annoyed by how slow we moved.

We all moved into an elevator and it was quiet; very uncomfortable. The door opened and we moved into what looked like a waiting room. A brown haired woman stood there with a grin on her face "Welcome", she calls and one of the men winked at her.

"Is she human", questioned Bella with wide eyes.

"For now", said the shorter man with a smirk. We finally came to two rather large brown doors. Jane opened them revealing a huge cathedral like room. I followed in with Alice right behind me. Three thrones like chairs sat on steps. Three men sat in them all extremely pale and menacing. The man in the middle with night black hair stood with a grin.

"Welcome!" he calls out happily as he glided toward us. His eyes ran along us with a grin "Bella! The infamous Bella", he said happily. His eyes flickered to me and he grinned at me. "Evian", he purred out and I gulped wanting to step closer to Alice but I stood my ground. He moved toward me and bowed to me. I inclined my head a little; afraid of why he wanted to speak to me. It seemed all of the people in the room had their eyes on me.

"Hello", I said quietly trying to not appear fearful. His grin grew and he stepped closer to me; red eyes met brown eyes.

"Evian; I've heard of you before…I have someone for you to meet", his hand swept to the corner and I followed his long slender hand to a cloaked figure in the corner. My heart skipped and I curled my fingers around one another. Two large leather clad hands appeared out of the arms as they stepped closer; they pulled the cloak off and I gasped quietly.

All I could do is stare at the familiar face before me. The room around me disappeared and I couldn't see anything but him. It couldn't be possible…he couldn't be here. I felt as though I couldn't speak but I did utter one word.

"Daddy?" I whispered with wide eyes.

**DUN DUN DUN. I love cliffhangers! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please, please with a cherry on top review for me! Toodles!**

**-mistress**


	29. New Moon: Thomas Volturi

**Good day fellow readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please check out my new story **_**Uncontrollable. **_**Oh and thank you Spazztik and girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed for reviewing!**

Date: Wednesday, January 5

Place: Volturi Castle

"Hello Evian", his deep voice vibrated with the equivalents of how my knees quivered. I gasped for air as my eyes filled with confused tears. I had a thousand questions in my head at this very moment.

"Evian Taylor I'd like you to meet Thomas Volturi; your father", Aro was grinning wildly as his eyes switched from back and forth from us. My father was very tall he had to at least be 6'4, his jaw was chiseled, his hair was a similar shade of brown and was slicked back similar to how Carlisle put his hair. He looked exactly similar to how the picture I had found but instead of brown eyes his eyes were a ruby red and his skin was pale as death itself.

"Evian", whispered Bella quietly from behind me and I ripped my glaze from my father to a pale, scared Bella.

"Evian", my eyes closed when my father repeated my name. I turned to him again ignoring Bella.

"Thomas…take her outside and speak with her I have some business with the other Cullens", Aro grinned and Edward muttered my name crazily but I ignored him as my father held his hand out for me. My heart hammered in my chest wildly as I grabbed his hand and he guided me to outside the throne room. The door closed behind him.

"D-dad…why, how", those were the only words I could get out. Instead of answering me he pulled me towards him and into an embrace. I blinked to realize he was hugging me; I closed my eyes pressed myself into his stone chest. I know I should fear him obviously he was a Volturi guard member but I couldn't stop myself. I felt safe and not fearful of him; I questioned if this was a power he had.

"Evian", he repeated and cupped my face in his leather clad hands. He stared at me instead with a serious glaze but one filled with a loving fatherly glaze. I had never seen that glaze put on me before; only on others. I felt a sob bubble from my chest and he held me close again "You're living with the Cullens?" he questioned me pulling me to sit on a bench with him.

"No; I was dating one of the Cullens but they left again", I blurted out not thinking much.

"Was? He broke up with you", his voice was tight and his eyes became dangerous. I shifted in my seat uncomfortable to come out to him after just meeting him.

"She…Dad", I muttered. His eyes filled with knowing and he nodded. He patted my hand and gave me a grin; the grin didn't scare me like Aro's did.

"I see…well Evian, how is your mother?" he asked his grip tightening just a little.

"She's fine I suppose", I answered quietly. He lifted up my chin and I stared into his red eyes.

"Is she…with someone else", he looked in pain and I shook my head no quickly not wanting to see his pain "Oh good", he said relieved.

"Why did you leave mom", I asked him quietly always wondering this. He sighed heavily and let go of my hand pulling his leather gloves off.

"I did not leave your mother intentionally; I was so happy for you to be born", he said honestly and I blinked in surprise "I had to go on a business trip to Italy; while I was here I was jumped by some men who left me in the street to die; Aro found me and changed me immediately", he explained with a far off glaze "I wanted to go back so bad to your mother but Aro refused to allow it he said I had no control and it was possible for him to kill your mother you", I shivered at the thought of him killing me "I wanted nothing more than to be a father to you Evian…I sent your mother a letter the day after your birth and told her I wanted her to name you Evian"

"You named me", I said with wide eyes and he grinned nodding. I had never known where my mother had given me my name.

"Yes, I love your name Evian", he brushed my hair out of my face revealing my piercings "I like your style my child", he gave another grin and I smiled at him "Evian", he said seriously and I nodded.

"Yes…dad", it felt strange saying that word but I rather enjoyed saying it.

"It is a problem for you to stay human; no humans are to know of vampires, you can't stay human", I bite my lip and looked up at him.

"I haven't finished high school yet", my father chuckled lowly.

"From what I can hear in the throne room; Aro is allowing Bella time also, you'll be given the same time…probably even more due to the fact you are my daughter", I nodded slowly taking in the information "Listen Evian, I know this Cullen broke up with you so…once it's time to change you if you want to live here I'd be so very happy for you too", he spoke these words quickly and I felt tears weld up into my eyes. It was a wonderful feeling to think of my father actually wanting me around. My father stood up and I followed suit. He pulled his gloves on and his hood but he leaned over and embraced me tight

"I love you daddy", I whispered quietly and he stiffened before relaxing more.

"I love you too my daughter always", I felt whole as he embraced me. He pulled away and kissed my temple. He slid back more as the door to the throne room opened. His hand slid from mine and he disappeared into the throne room.

"Come on Evian", Alice grabbed my wrist and we scurried quickly. I looked confused as a group of tourists looked around the castle amazed. The smaller children roamed behind them giggling; the throne room door closed behind them and my eyes widened when we began to hear screaming. Alice dragged me faster away and I followed quickly trying to ignore the screams and the looks of the innocent children.

**You all now know the story of Thomas Volturi! That's all for now! Stay tuned for the next chapter! We'll be getting more of a glimpse of the Cullen family maybe even a certain blonde Hale; P Also! I have a new Twilight story up that I'd love for everyone to read! It would be very much appreciated if you do! Review. Thanks. Toodles!**


	30. New Moon: Rose Scented Greetings

**Well I'd like to say Good evening to all of you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so very much Greenneutron for the review; I'm going to certainly take your advice into account and I'll definitely try to work on my grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope you aren't disappointed. I can't believe I've written thirty chapters of this. I'm rather proud of myself.**

Date: Thursday, January 6

Place: Airport

I brushed my fingers through my hair following behind Alice and Bella and Edward; I was rather tired, I had barely slept the whole flight back. My aviators hid the bags under my eyes. I brushed my hands over my jeans; somehow Alice had gotten me something different to wear. I couldn't think of anything except my father and the screaming humans in the Volturi throne room. "Oh Bella!" cried out Esme rushing over to her. I paused watching Esme embrace Bella quickly thanking her for saving Edward. I stayed by the side lines feeling strange here. I didn't dare look up from where I was near the terminal opening.

"Hello, Evian", I looked up to hear Carlisle's voice. I could feel all the families' eyes on me. I looked over every Cullen taking in their features; they all looked exactly how I had set in my mind so long ago. I hesitated from Emmett as my eyes roamed to the single person that had completely collapsed my entire world. I felt tears weld into my eyes but I held them down just as hard as I bit my lip.

Rosalie's POV (Haven't been here in a while)

"I can't wait to see them!" Esme repeated again clasping her hands together in anticipation for the arrival of Bella, Alice, Edward and…Evian. My beautiful Evian; her image was plastered in my head like a permanent dream. Her warm, smooth skin, her beautiful smile, her full lips, and her beautiful brown eyes that were filled with such a sparkle; then there was her smell, it consumed me and I still shivered in thought over it. When Carlisle found me in the woods he told me Evian was very much alive and was on her way to Italy to help save Edward. I felt a mix of happiness, worry, and anger. Happiness from the fact my beautiful Evian was alive; worry for her to be so close to the Volturi; and anger that one of them would harm her and I'd have to kill them.

"There they are!" boomed Emmett with a grin on his face. Alice, Bella, and Edward moved toward us quickly. I stared at them and shivered when her scent filled my nostrils; I swallowed venom that lifted in my throat begging to give into it and let me take Evian's blood. My body ached with desire that I had bottled up and hid away since I had seen that crushed look on Evian's face when I left. I finally let my eyes roam to her and my eyes widened to see her. You could sense the shock that rippled through my family from her appearance.

I could barely recognize the girl…no this women before me. Her hair was cut so the left side of it was shorter than the other; the shorter side was brushed back revealing her completely pierced ear. Her bottom lip was pierced; her lips revealed plumper than I remembered. She had lost weight; her face was thinner. Silver aviators were ever so perfectly sat on her nose hiding her beautiful brown eyes. My eyes roamed down to her body; her leather jacket looked wore down and you could see a tight black shirt under revealing the curves that had become more prominent. My eyes followed down her long legs clad in tight gray jeans; black shin length boots finished off the outfit.

I bite down on the inside of my cheek trying to shake the desire that raked my body. "Hello, Evian", Carlisle was the first to greet her after a long silence of everyone taking in her new look.

"Hello Carlisle", she finally said. Her voice sounded more gravely; I could only guess it was from smoking. With her greeting Esme rushed over to her hugging her tight.

"Thank you Evian", she said kindly and Evian simply nodded. Evian looked so different…yet she didn't. I could still see my Evian under all the new clothing; I could see the girl I was still in love with.

"Hey Jack", Evian twisted her head to the side revealing her smooth neck. A rather tall man with a Mohawk walked over and hugged Evian "Jeez Jack; decided on a random trip to Italy", he joked. Everyone was obviously confused why he was calling her Jack.

"Her new friends call her Jack", mumbled Bella as we all looked at her.

"Why", asked Esme with a knit brow.

"Because she can handle her Jack Daniels", if we didn't have Vampire hearing we would have not heard Bella. I stiffened and let out a loud hiss.

"Warrick…I want you to meet the Cullens", we all turned to hear us being spoken of. Warrick looked annoyed but nodded in agreement. Evian motioned for him to follow and slowly moved over to us. She lifted her aviators up revealing her eyes. Guilt threatened to consume me when I saw how sad and tired her eyes looked. Had I caused that?

"This is Carlisle and his wife Esme; Jasper and Alice; Emmett; Edward and Bella", Warrick gave a toothy grin to Bella.

"Hey you're the one from the grocery store Cara was talking about", Evian stiffened to hear the girl's name Cara.

"A-and this is Rosalie", the boy Warrick's grin disappeared and his eyes turned cold. Warrick brought Evian closer to him and I had to try not to hiss feeling my territorial instincts threatening to reveal them self at this moment.

"Jack, I brought your bike for you like you asked", Evian nodded in thanks.

"Bike?" piped up Emmett in confusion. I watched Warrick wrap his arm around Evian's shoulder with another grin.

"Her Harley Davidson; pride and joy there", I pierced my lips into a thin line my calm resolve cracking with every word.

"Warrick", she snapped at him with a dangerous look. He held up his hands in defeat with another grin.

"Well anyways, I'm off to a wicked party tonight at Cara's house", he patted Evian on the back and walked off. Evian sighed and looked over at us; she was studying us carefully.

"Oh sweetheart; bikes are dangerous", cooed out Esme like a worried mother.

"Nothing I can't handle", she promised her before putting on her aviators again "I should be off; I'm sure my mother is angry at me for leaving the country without her knowledge", she gave a tight lipped grin and turned around walking off. I felt panic bubble into me; I needed her to be around, I finally knew she was alive again. I didn't want her away; I wanted it to be like it was before but better. We all moved after Evian and moved to our two cars.

"Woah, kick ass bike Evian", Evian was straddling a red and black motorcycle. She nodded to Emmett and slammed her foot onto the throttle; I couldn't help but watch her chest bounce when she did this. She let the bike idle for a second before I noticed her aviators slide down and I caught her eye. She stared into my eyes; if I could I'd cry from the pain that was in her eyes.

"Evian", I started loudly but she pushed her aviators up turning her head away from me and zoomed off into the streets.

"Rosalie, go after her", whispered Bella quietly. I looked over at Bella for hesitating.

"Bella…I'm sorry I told Edward; I thought Evian was dead and I was angry", I spoke my words slowly trying so hard to get them out. She cuddled into Edward more before nodding at me.

"Go get her then girl", cried out Emmett with a grin. I nodded slowly and moved quickly to the nearby forest before running off quickly through it; hope and nervous feelings rushed into my system as I followed Evian's scent.

**Oh cliffhanger! I hope you liked or even loved the chapter. Yay for Rosalie's sexiness to be back; oh how I love Nikki Reed; but anyways please review! If you review I'll update quicker! Thanks a bunch. Toodles!**


	31. New Moon: Forgive Me, My Love

**A very good morning to you all! Thank you so much Danni8x10 and ToshiroXyou. Your reviews were very kind and put me into a great mood when I woke up to check my e-mail. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Date: Friday, January 7 (A little after midnight)

Place: Outside the Taylor Home

Evian's POV

I shut off my bike with a sigh my eyes wandering to my mother's car in the driveway; the lights in the living room were on. I knew my mother would not be happy with what I had done and I had already been on thin ice when I went home from the hospital. I was thinking that she'd probably kick me out. I deserved it in all honesty; I had disrespected the fact she had to work so hard and then still had to worry about my stupidity.

I threw my leg off my bike and walked to the wall hitting the garage button; I rolled out from under the garage door as it almost closed on me. I slowly walked toward my home my boots crunching the gravel quietly. My hands were shoved into my pockets and my jacket zipped up. I let the cold air nip my face and I sighed enjoying probably my last few minutes of freedom.

My thoughts wandered to the Cullens as I slid off my aviators and settled them into my left pocket. I was happy to see them all but still hurt for what had happened; I wasn't really hurt by any of the other Cullens except for the one I still loved. Rosalie tried to speak to me before I left but I was so scared when she said my name. I could think of nothing more than when she told me she didn't really love.

I pressed my hand on my chest where my heart was beating; my heart hurt to see her. I was becoming number as time went on; I would have lived my life without her in numbness. When I saw her again all my emotions rushed back again. I'd probably just grow old alone even though Cara was insistent on being with me I just couldn't be with someone else. I wasn't sure if Rosalie still loved me; her eyes looked sad when she saw me yet happy at the same time. I threw those thoughts aside when I reached my front door. I unlocked it and slid into my house closing and locking the door behind me.

"Mom", I called out not seeing her in front of the television.

"Evian", my mother's monotone voice called to me. I turned around to see her in the kitchen; I took a deep breath and walked over to her "Back from Italy with the Cullens I presume", I cringed at how emotionless her voice was.

"Mom I'm sorry, I wanted to make sure Edward was alive", my lie was true to a point I just wasn't giving her details. I truly did want to tell her of meeting my father and everything else. My mother held up her hand up and shooed away my lie like a bad fly.

"Evian…your father called me", my eyes widened and I cleared my throat. My mother stepped from her place by the sink to where I was by the island "So…you now know your father is a vampire" I gasped and stared at her with my mouth ajar.

"**You** know", I asked but it came out more as a statement. She chuckled and patted the seat next to her that she had just sat down at. I slowly sat down staring at my mother.

"Two days after your birth I received a letter from your father; he told me everything, I didn't believe him at first but something in my heart told me to, so I did", she said with a long away glaze. My mother looked older when she did that; you could see the small crinkles around her eyes and the small wisp of grey hair on her head.

"Are you mad", I whispered quietly and she took my hand.

"My love; I could never be mad at you, I'm very happy you've met your father", she said with a squeeze of my hand "And now that the Cullens are back you won't lie to me anymore about their vampirism", my eyes shot up from our intertwined hands "Oh yes daughter, I've known since I met Carlisle that they were vampires", my mom's eyes glittered with amusement.

"So you knew all along", I sighed in relief and then looked back up "The Volturi said I have to be changed because of me knowing so much; what about you", I questioned her fearing if the Volturi killed her.

"I thought of it a long time ago and said I would be changed…but not til you went to college", my mother said like it was very natural. I realized then if I hadn't met the Cullens my mother would have magically disappeared from my regular human life in only a few months.

"So we'll both be vampires", I whispered and my mother laughed loudly before hugging me.

"Get to keep your old mom around forever", she winked at me and I joined her in laughter "Now get up stairs", she ordered me and I looked at her confused "You look tired", she winked at me again and I nodded. I leapt off the chair and kissed my mother's cheek jogging up the stairs. I stepped into my room and kicked off my boots and pulled off my jacket before turning on the light.

"Hello Evian", I gasped and shot around clutching my chest. My eyes widened to see Rosalie sitting on my bed with the box from the top shelf of my closet.

"W-what are you doing here", I questioned her, it felt strange speaking to her. Rosalie stood up from the bed and she walked over to me silently. My backed away from her until I found myself pressed against my wall with Rosalie only a few inches in front of me.

"I needed to see you Evian", she whispered lifting up a piece of my hair and twirling it in her finger. I stared at her finger as she did this; my cheeks warmed and my breath quickened when she brushed her finger along my cheek.

"S-stop", I whispered as her hand moved to hold the back of my head and her other arm wrapped around my waist. She flushed her body against mine and I let out a straggled moan. Her body felt cool against my heated one; months of desire threatened to overflow when her body pressed against mine.

"Evian", she whispered quietly her head inclining closer to mine. I breathed quicker and her lips hovered over mine. My mind said no to everything she was doing but my body said yes. She looked up at me but I was staring down at her lipstick covered lips. She leaned closer and her cool lips pressed against mine; I let out another moan from anticipation and Rosalie shivered against me. Like the involuntary movement of your heartbeat I wrapped my arms around her neck bringing her closer.

She pressed me against the wall and my hips bucked to meet her cool ones. She groaned loudly and broke the kiss; her lips trailed down my neck. I closed my eyes gasping loudly as I let my hands tug lightly at the golden curls my fingers wove through. "I love you so much", she whispered and my eyes shot open and I began to struggle.

"No, no", I cried out trying to push her away. She stepped away quickly and I slid down the wall my tears falling down my face. A sob burst from my throat and I wrapped my arm around my knees pressing my face into them "You don't love me", I yelled at her as my lip trembled. Her eyes widened and she stared at me for a while before slowly moving over to me. I tried to gasp for breath in little huffs; my body trembled as I stared at her.

"Evian…I didn't mean those things I said that night; I do love you…I love you more than anything", my sobs quieted and I stared at her "I said those things because I thought you deserved better; I thought you deserved to live a better life then just as a vampire", she said quieter then her other sentence.

"S-so you do wanna be with me", I whispered quietly and she nodded falling on her knees in front of me. Her hand brushed away my tears before cupping my cheek.

"Evian Taylor, I love you so very much. I'd give up the world to be with you again…I can't live without you; you make me alive, you make this world move again for me. You are every dream and every fantasy I could ask for", my eyes glistened with tears and I felt the walls I had been building up since she left slowly crumbling as she leaned closer to me. She caressed my cheek slowly her eyes studying my face for hesitation.

"Rosalie", I whimpered softly and she brushed her lips against mine before pressing her lips completely against mine. This kiss was different then the first; it was gentle and careful, it displayed the truths she was trying to tell me. My shoulder's relaxed as I slowly crawled closer to her and into her lap. When her tongue brushed against my lips the kiss became more passionate in the sense of desire. We finally pulled away so I could breathe properly.

"Tell me you love", she whispered as she pressed her forehead against mine.

"I love you Rosalie Hale", her face broke into a grin she had only ever given me. Instead of my typical tight lipped smiles; my face broke into a grin as well. My heart fluttered wildly as she lifted up my wrist and I watched in amazement as she wrapped my now fixed Cullen bracelet onto me.

"I love you Evian Taylor and I will **never ever** let you go", she promised with such conviction that my eyes filled with tears.

"Never", I whispered and she nodded before she pulled me into another kiss. I knew as we kissed things would be different; but I was pretty sure they'd be better. I was allowing myself to slowly trust Rosalie again. It would take time for us to surely be back to normal but I believed things would work out. I knew eventually Rosalie Hale and I would be together forever.

**Yay! Man I wish I could make out with Nikki Reed lol I'm pretty sure all of you enjoyed the chapter. Pretty please review because I know you're happy Evian and Rosalie are back together. Thank you for reading! Until next time, Toodles!**


	32. New Moon: The Question

**Good afternoon everyone! I have to say I'm pleased with how happy everyone was for Evian and Rosalie to be back together; I feel the same way. Thank you ksbballgirl1 and Spazztik for the reviews!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Date: Sunday, January 9

Place: Taylor Home

"Rosalie come on!" I called out to Rosalie from my home doorway. Rosalie looked up from where she was whispering with my mother. She hugged my mom then walked over to me.

"So why did I agree to let you do this", questioned Rosalie as we hopped down my steps and into my garage. I looked over at her with a big Chesire grin.

"Um, because you love me; and besides you're the one who always wanted me to drive fast, now I have an excuse", I pulled my bike out from the garage and Rosalie followed after me. Rosalie's beautiful blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail; she wore dark washed blue jeans, a purple blouse and a light sweater for show.

"I do love you", she said leaning over and kissing my cheek. I looked up at her from under my eyelashes and she chuckled kissing my forehead. I had spent the weekend with Rosalie; I told her everything that had happened while she was gone; even about Cara. She became rather mad about Cara but not at me but at Cara. It almost felt like before she left when we talked but it did feel slightly different; we were blatantly truthful and far more careful with one another. I tugged my leather jacket over my long sleeved grey shirt; I also wore my usual boots and black jeans. I put my aviators on and threw my leg over the bike straddling it.

"Get on", I told her and she slid on behind me wrapping her arms around me. She nuzzled her nose into my neck.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look on this bike", she purred out and I shivered when her hands slid over the small amount of skin that was revealed when my jacket and shirt slid up "What's this?" I tried to control my tremors as I craned my neck to see Rosalie brushing her hands over my back.

"Erm, tattoo", I muttered and she took in a quick breath. I craned my neck more to look at her through the corner of my eye.

"Very hot", she purred twirling a piece of my hair in her finger. I chuckled and turned my head back to the front and slammed my foot onto the throttle my bike purring to life. I lifted up my foot and we shot off into the streets of Forks. Our ride was fairly silent; well as quite as a ride on a motorcycle could be. When we finally reached the Cullens home night was on its way.

I stared at the Cullen home that was filled with light; it looked different from the last time I had been there when the home was empty and sad. Rosalie tugged at my hand ripping me from my thoughts; I gave her a weak smile and slid off my bike. I locked it and walked into the Cullens hand and hand with her; my bracelet jingled against my arm. I stepped into the room to find all the Cullens there; including Bella.

"What's going on", I questioned looking around the room til my eyes stopped on a very unhappy looking Edward.

"I've called this meeting", whispered Bella quietly. I raised an eyebrow but nodded "Edward refuses to change me and the Volturi want me changed or they'll kill me", she said her eyes fluttering over us "I want for everyone to…vote so I can fairly become part of this family", her eyes stopped on Edward to see his reaction. He looked rather angry but you could tell he was trying to refrain.

Bella began to go through the family members for their votes. So far Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Esme had said yes in their own ways. Edward had, of course, said no. "Rosalie?" asked Bella to Rosalie with a bite of her lip. Rosalie squeezed my hand gently, looking into my eyes before looking over at Bella.

"I may sound like a hypocrite but no; I wish someone had said no for me; I know Evian will be changed by me but I can't exactly stop her", Rosalie had said the last part quietly. Bella nodded her head keeping a relatively calm/ business-like demeanor the whole time. Bella's eyes stopped on me and I realized everyone was looking at me.

"I-I get to vote", I asked with wide eyes and Carlisle moved over to me.

"You are part of this family Evian; after all Rosalie has already agreed to change you herself", I nodded slowly before my eyes went back to Bella. I gave her a weak smile before clearing my throat.

"I'd have to say yes Bella; after all I don't want to be the only person from the twenty first century", I gave her a full grin and she smiled at me with a nod of thanks. Everyone looked over at Carlisle; his vote was the most important since he was the patriarch of the whole family.

"I'm sorry Edward but I have to yes; the only way you'll be okay is if Bella is okay", Carlisle nodded his head and Edward looked defeated.

"So it's done; Carlisle will change me", Bella took in a shaky breath looking at Carlisle.

"Shouldn't you wait til after graduation; so at least Bella can finish high school", I added noticing Bella's scared look. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Does that mean you'll be changed after graduation", questioned Carlisle his eyes fluttering from me and back to Rosalie. I twisted my neck to the side to look at Rosalie.

"Of course, don't want Evian to be the only human here", said Rosalie with a nod. My heart skipped a little in excitement and I nodded.

"Then it's done", said Carlisle with a nod. The family began to disperse into their own doings but Rosalie cleared her throat.

"I have something I'd like to do while you all are here", said Rosalie in a quiet voice. Everyone paused and returned to where they were. My eyes were studying everyone til Rosalie tugged on my arm "This is going to feel strange to do from my angle", joked Rosalie as she bent down on one knee

"W-what are you doing, Rosalie", I cried out one hand on my heart as she held my other. She looked down and then looked me straight in the eye. My eyes were wide and I'm sure I looked like a fish.

"Evian Taylor, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

**BWAHAHA. Cliffhanger! I'm sure a lot of you hate me right now but I'm rather proud of myself. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and I swear you'll know the answer to Rosalie's question sooner! Hasta luego!**


	33. New Moon: The Answer

**Top of the morning to you all! Thank you ksbballgirl1 and ToshiroXyou for the reviews; they were very much appreciated. I'm so excited to write this chapter! Enjoy!**

Date: Sunday, January 9

Place: Cullen Home

"H-huh?" I cried out staring at Rosalie with wide eyes. The family around us all stood with shocked expressions; Bella looked like she was going to pass out.

"I love you…Marry me", said Rosalie as her hand lifted up a small red box. She opened and I gasped covering my mouth with my hand. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever laid my eyes on. It was a silver band with three diamonds; two of the diamonds were smaller than the one in the middle. The diamonds glistened in the candle light of the Cullen home.

I looked up from the ring and into Rosalie's hopeful eyes; my eyes softened to see her so anxious. I lifted up my hand and caressed her cheek gently. "Of course I'll marry you", I whispered gently. Rosalie's eyes light up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. She pulled herself off the floor and I stepped closer to her. I stared into her eyes with so much love; her glaze was similar. She lifted up my left hand and slid on the beautiful wedding ring; _my _wedding ring.

I looked back up at Rosalie as happy tears began to stream down my face. I wrapped my arms around Rosalie's neck and she kissed me. As we kissed you could hear the family around us clapping; but I could think of barely anything else except my Rosalie. It was funny to think just a couple days ago I felt empty and sad but now I was whole and complete. Rosalie's return had brought me back to where I needed to be, meeting my father made me strong and now I felt like Rosalie and I were unstoppable.

"I get to plan a wedding!" squealed Alice happily jumping up and down next to Jasper. The family glided around us hugging Rosalie and I in congrats. I couldn't help but let a permanent grin grace my face. I, Evian Taylor, was going to marry Rosalie Hale; I had to be the luckiest girl in the world!

"Wait", I said a daunting thought coming to me. Everyone quieted as I stared at Rosalie with wide eyes "How are we going to tell my mom"

"I already have that covered; you didn't think I wasn't going to ask you without your mother's blessing did you?" I grinned and leaped up my body colliding with Rosalie's stone body in an embrace.

"You're amazing!" she chuckled and hugged me close. I was ripped away from Rosalie as Alice grabbed me jumping up and down.

"I get to plan a wedding!" said Alice happily. I nodded and shared a grin with her.

"Yes, yes you do Alice", I hugged Alice tight.

"I already have a picture", said Alice with a glint in her eye.

Later that Night

"So I'll see you in my room in a bit", I whispered to Rosalie as I pulled away from her lips. At the moment I was leaned against my fiancée on my porch. She chuckled; her chuckle was husky from us making out. My hands were playing with her Cullen necklace while her hands were wove around my waist; she was rubbing circles on my skin right under my shirt.

"Yes you will but talk to your mom first", Rosalie pulled me in for another steamy kiss. Her fingers wove through my hair before finally she pulled away trying to gain control of her desire for my blood.

"Alright, I love you", I whispered and she nodded as I pulled away from her.

"I love you too", I smiled at her as I opened my door and closed it as I saw her disappear from my steps. As I turned around I was pulled into an embrace; I blinked as I realized my mom was hugging me.

"Finally; I thought you and her were going to be out there forever sucking face", my face became bright red at my mother's words.

"Mom", I whined like a young child. She chuckled and pulled away her eyes were filled with happy tears.

"Well let me see that rock", I chuckled and held out my left hand where my engagement ring sat. Rosalie had gotten me a ring that fit perfectly; I get the feeling she was sizing my ring as I slept.

"Isn't it amazing", I whispered gently with a smile. My mom nodded her eyes wide at how large the diamonds were.

"You're going to get her a ring right", she asked with a smile. I nodded slowly rubbing my chin in thought.

"It's going to be hard to find a ring to match Rosalie's extravagant style", I said with a chuckle. My mom's eyes light up and she bounced up and down.

"I have the perfect ring!" she dragged me behind her and into her downstairs office. She walked over to her desk and bent down to the last drawer; I stood by the door way watching. She lifted out a small black box like a special relic; her eyes were soft with kindness as she opened the box. I moved over to her and my eyes widened at the ring.

"Mom, where'd you get a ring like this", I asked her breathlessly.

"It was your grandmother's ring", she said softly with a kind smile "Give her this ring", she held out the box which held the ring with a smile.

"Mom, I don't know", I said hesitantly still staring at the ring.

"I won't have any of that; the girl deserves something from our family", I nodded slowly lifting up the box staring at the ring. The ring was possibly the perfect thing to express Rosalie as a person; delicate, extravagant, and drop dead beautiful. A rather large amethyst diamond was the center peace of the ring; two bands of small white diamonds were on either side making the amethyst even more beautiful. (http: /www(dot) dacarlidiamondjewels(dot) com/images/ 12499(dot)jpg, remove spaces and enter dot)

"Now off to bed you go", my mom winked at me and I smiled closing the box and making my way upstairs. I walked into my room; my light was on and Rosalie sat on my bed. I slid my shoes off and walked over to where she sat on my bed. I gave her a grin and she returned it.

"I think it's only fair", I joked and bent down on one knee opening the box revealing the family heirloom. Rosalie's eyes widened and gave me a grin "Will you marry me Rosalie Hale", instead of answering me Rosalie moved over and kissed me.

"Yes", she whispered when she pulled away from the kiss. I lifted up the ring and slid it onto her finger; ironically it fit her perfect.

"So when is our wedding", I asked her quietly as I slid onto my bed with her cuddling.

"Alice predicted our wedding will be in two months", I looked up from our hands with a raised eyebrow. I looked around my room for a second before nodding.

"Two months then", I said calmly and she nodded slowly.

**Well there you have it people! A wedding shall be very, very soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and the wedding shall be here sooner than two months! Toodles!**


	34. New Moon: Commitment Day

**Good evening. So I have to say updating right now just seems to be perfect since I just received the news that Prop 8 in California has been overturned! Go Gay marriage! We're finally moving forward. Thank you so much ToshiroXyou, I love you! Lol Oh and thank you very much blah1245 andksbballgirl1 for the reviews too. I have to say my OCD is happy the wedding chapter is on Chapter 34; don't ask. Please enjoy the chapter and review!**

Date: Saturday, March 11

Place: Taylor Home

"Wake up!" my eyes shot open when my bed moved and the blanket was ripped off me. I shivered and wrapped myself into a fetal position with a groan "Come on, we have a wedding to go to", realization dawned on me and I shot up in bed. My eyes studied my mother and Bella; my mother was grinning wildly with her hands on her hips, Bella looked content.

"I'm getting married today", I whispered quietly my eyes widening til I leaped up onto my bed and began to jump up and down screaming happily. My mother looked rather happy to my reaction while Bella stared at me amazed. I leaped off my bed getting a little air til I landed on the balls of my feet.

"Alright, lots to do!" cried out my mother "Go take a shower…my beautiful bride", my mother sniffled. I chuckled and rolled my eyes playfully patting my mom's shoulder. My mother had been going into random fits of tears since the beginning of the month she was always muttering away about her baby getting married. I, today, was marrying the most amazing girl in the world; I was so excited. The two months since the engagement had been rather busy with Alice always asking about colors this, statues that. She was really trying to go over the top it was silly really; only the Cullen clan and my parents were attending the small wedding.

I passed the mirror in front of the sink and stopped staring at my reflection. My hair was just a little under my shoulders; I had cut it so it was a similar length. The eyes held a sparkle and I gave a grin at myself. My lip ring was still there and my earring filled ear as well. I tugged off my nightgown and slid into the shower letting the water relax my muscles. I let my mind wander to Rosalie and I smiled again. After thirty minutes of shampooing and shaving I got out the shower squeaky clean.

"Is it strange I'm getting married before I graduated", I joked as I opened the door to my bedroom. I was drying my hair with a towel and a silk robe (Gift from Esme) was covering me up.

"Not really, just makes you old fashion", joked my mother with a grin. I chuckled and the door of my bedroom burst open with Alice whom was already dressed in her bridesmaid dress. Bella followed after her also in her dress. The dresses were beautiful lavender; they were spaghetti strapped and the cloth around the bust area was layered and thrown around creating a larger bust. Alice wore rather nice heels while Bella wore flats; I didn't want Bella flying down the aisle and breaking something.

"Oh wow, you guys look great", I complimented them. Alice gave me a grin and Bella blushed like a red tomato. Alice guided me to my vanity mirror and seated me down. She brushed my hair and grinned at me.

"I have the vision to what you shall look like", she gave me a grin and I smiled at her through the mirror.

Rosalie's POV

"Hello Rosalie", greeted Edward stepping into the room already in his tuxedo. I looked up from the window I stared out of and turned to look at him. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle followed in after him also dressed

"Are you ready!" boomed Emmett with a grin. I had wondered for a while if it would have bothered him to see me marry someone else but he told me it was fine and he was happy for me. I nodded quietly and lifted up my covered dress. My hair had been done by Alice earlier and she had departed to go do Evian's hair. I had thrown on jeans and a blouse; I felt similar to the first time I almost married Royce. That pure excitement but unlike Royce, Evian would never hurt me. Not like she could physically but emotionally she never would and she loved me just like Vera's husband had loved her.

I followed everyone out of the home and into the car. The car ride was quiet everyone was excited, when we reached Evian's home my eyes immediately went to her window wishing for a glimpse of her. Last night had been the first night I hadn't watched her sleep in two months. I had missed her; I missed her so painfully that Jasper had to give me a constant wave of calm to not make me go to her home. Without her I felt empty, I felt useless and numb. When she appeared I was happy and full of life; her touched made my body tingle and if my heart still could pump it would have surely raced. I had wished for a long time to be human again to have children but now I wished I was human for Evian.

I could picture us sitting on a porch older holding one another; small grandchildren running around us. It was silly to think of and then I reminded myself that even if I wasn't human I still had Evian. I'd always have her; she'd always be mine and we'd be together forever and that was more than enough.

My eyes studied the bedroom window for any movement. Happiness filled me when I caught a single glance at Evian's bare back; her tattoo gleamed in the light. I smiled content with that single look of her. "Come along Rosalie", ordered Esme pulling me along. My stare was at her window til I walked into her home.

"Oh hello my daughter", said Evian's mother happily embracing me close. I smiled at her and she grabbed my hand taking me to her home office to dress. I could hear Evian's voice quietly speaking in her bedroom.

Evian's POV

I was giddy when I heard the car pull up. I went to go to the window but Alice grabbed me spinning me around. "You can't see her, its bad luck", I raised an eyebrow at her. Alice's eyes gleamed over with a vision and when she returned she smiled at me. She pushed me back slowly keeping me straight and my sight away from the window. She pushed my back more to the window til pulling me back.

"What was that about", I asked her confused. She shrugged and grinned at me.

"Let's get you dressed", said Bella unzipping the dress cover. They tugged the dress out of it and I grinned feeling giddy from seeing my dress as always. It was my dream dress; a sweetheart neckline, lavender similar to the bridesmaid dresses was in a shawl tied under my bust. The dress curved to my hips and thighs and fell around me and ended just sitting on the ground. Alice helped me slide into the dress and zipped it up.

"You look beautiful", whispered Bella quietly and I gave her a grin. My hair was done in curls and fell around me; Alice attached my veil to my hair. I grinned at myself in the mirror as my mother walked over.

"So no shoes, are you sure", asked my mom and I chuckled shaking my head. My mom walked over setting her hands on my bare shoulders "I have something for you" I looked at her confused as she pulled out a small box out from behind her back. She held it out for me and I opened it revealing a beautiful pearl necklace.

"Mom, is this the necklace dad gave you", I whispered quietly my eyes wide as tears threatened to spill. I wrapped my arms around my mom hugging her tight.

"Don't cry, you'll mess up your make up", scolded Alice from behind us. I smiled at her and she returned it. My mother lifted the necklace out the box and stood behind me setting it down on my neck. She clasped it and I fingered the pearls in my hand staring at it in the mirror.

"Thank you so much mom", she smiled nodding with tears streaming down her face.

"It's time!" cried out Alice from behind me. My heart skipped as my mother handed me my flowers with a grin. I took a deep breath as butterflies fluttered in my stomach wildly.

Rosalie's POV

"You look great!" I turned around to see Alice standing behind me with a grin. I nodded to her turning away from the mirror. My hair was done up in a high bun with hairs falling out for effect. I pulled my veil on as I ran my hands over my dress again. It was a thick strapped dress, a simple silk cloth was tight around my torso and then the dress was sewed right at my hips; it fell around me in layers with a lace covering over the silk. No shoes were on my feet per Evian's request.

"Are you ready", I looked up at Alice with a nod and a bite of my lip. I was extremely nervous at this moment as I grabbed my daisies and made my way to the door I was going to step out of.

No one's POV

The Taylor backyard looked beautiful; white chairs flourished around the rather large backyard for people to watch a special moment between two lovers. It was quiet until wedding music, literally, played from nowhere. The males of the Cullen clan sat in chairs with one next to them for their respective lovers; the doors opened revealing the girls. In a line they walked out and sat down next to their lovers, Evian's mother sat by a chair for Evian's father. Carlisle stood up and waited for the two girls to enter.

Two doors opened from the home and the girls stepped out of either door only a few feet away from one another. They both looked at each other with a grin. Evian was on her father's arm and Rosalie on Emmett's. They began to step down the wide aisle next to one another. The wedding march hummed in the background as they met right in front of Carlisle. Evian's arm brushed gently on Rosalie's; Evian and Rosalie hugged the two men that walked them down the aisle and they moved to their seats.

Evian's mother smiled as Thomas sat next to her; he slid his hand into hers. Carlisle nodded to the two girls and they turned to stare into each other's eyes. Evian and Rosalie smiled staring deeply into each other's eyes. "We've met here today to bring these two women together…to openly show their commitment together. They've been through great obstacles together and apart but no matter what their love has been strong and forever shall be", Carlisle paused and lifted Evian's ring from his pocket handing it to Rosalie.

"I, Rosalie Hale; take you Evian Taylor as my partner through life and death", Rosalie winked and Evian smiled her eyes glittering with tears of excitement. Rosalie slid the ring onto Evian's finger and Carlisle handed Evian Rosalie's ring.

"I, Evian Taylor, take you Rosalie Hale as my partner through life and death", Evian slid on the ring and when it stayed Rosalie could hear Evian's heart skip.

"You both have openly showed your commitment, do you promise to keep this forever", he asked his eyes fluttering back and forth from either of them.

"We do", they said in unison and looked at each other with a grin. Carlisle gave them both a smile with a grin; his eyes went to Alice who nodded with a smirk.

"Then you may now both kiss your partner", Evian grinned stepping closer to Rosalie. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Evian's waist and Evian wrapped her arms around Rosalie's neck. They sealed their commitment in a kiss, as they kissed the clouds that had been looming over moved and Rosalie began to glitter in the sunlight with the other Cullens. Evian pulled away a little; she and Rosalie giggled before kissing again. The backyard filled with cheers and clapping as they pulled away and embraced.

**Yay! I swear I got a little teary writing this; of course that could have been from my sore arms from getting immunizations shots today. I hate shots…to just tell you all. I do have to explain as far as I know Washington hasn't legalized gay marriage so Rosalie and Evian were only having a commitment ceremony. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Don't worry this story isn't over yet! Please review because you know you're happy they got hitched. Toodles!**


	35. New Moon: The Prize Is Worthy

**Good evening people! Thank you so much ToshiroXyou and Spazztik for the kind reviews. I'm not really sure how much longer this story will be. I will be ending it very soon due to the fact school is going to be starting in two weeks and I agreed this would be my summer project. I think I'll only be writing for another two weeks. Not sure how I'm going to end it I'll just see what happens.**

**Enjoy!**

Date: Monday, March 13

Place: Forks High School

"Hey Bells!" I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder with a grin. Bella jumped and twisted her head to look at me. Jasper, Alice, and Edward stood around her.

"Hello Mrs. Hale", I gave a rather huge grin at Alice as I pulled my arm off of Bella. I slid my hands into my leather jacket and shrugged with my grin still on my face.

"So what I can tell from your emotions you had a good weekend honeymoon", stated Jasper with his usual calm demeanor. I looked around the whole group who stared at me; I couldn't help but let my eyebrows wiggle. Alice was laughing, Edward was snickering, and Bella looked just downright embarrassed.

"So, I should be off to class now; see you all later", I gave them a wave and made my way toward my locker. People stared at me with wide eyes and were muttering wildly; for once it didn't bother me. I had, had an _amazing _weekend with my wife. I, a lady, won't divulge any details but let's just say we're lucky we were in a cabin far into the forest.

I felt oddly complete now that I'd be with Rosalie forever. Life could be easy from now on…well at least until I was changed.

"Excuse Mrs. Taylor-I mean Hale", I looked up from my locker to the fidgeting secretary.

"Yes", I asked calmly. She fidgeted a little more til telling me I was wanted in the counselor's office. I closed my locker and followed her to my counselor.

"Well Hello Miss Taylor", I tried not to scowl at the stuffy old counselor from not acknowledging my commitment ceremony that weekend and my name change. Well technically my last name had been changed to Cullen so when I was changed I could be in school with Rosalie and not be considered related.

"Is there a reason you called me here…ma'am", I asked trying to contain my anger. She pushed her nose into the air.

"I was here to give you congratulations", I raised an eyebrow for her to continue "It seems you now have enough credits to graduate", I couldn't help but let my jaw drop as she said this.

Place: Taylor Home

"So you're really leaving", I repeated with a pout to my mom. She smiled as she taped up the last box in the house; she walked over to me and hugged me.

"Yes after all my little graduate you're moving into the Cullen home I might as well move with your father now", I nodded and my eyes wandered to my dad who was lifting up six boxes at once like nothing. My mother was eyeing him in a way that made me gag a little.

"I know but once you move to the Volturi you'll have to be changed", I added looking at her worriedly. She shrugged and waved her hand to motion for my dad to move the boxes into the storage crate that was outside.

"I know but I trust your father and it's not like you won't be changed soon either", she pointed out and I nodded looking down kicking at my feet. The house echoed as we spoke since it was now empty; I had moved all my things that weekend into the Cullen home; well my home. My mother had decided to move back to Italy with my father and had already sold the old house.

"I'm just nervous for you to live with…the Volturi", I spoke the entire truth. To know my mother was going to drink from human's seriously unnerved me since my mother was a pediatric doctor.

"I know you're nervous about me drinking from humans but I don't have an issue with it…as long as it's not children", I nodded and she sighed hugging me again "Don't worry about me okay, I should be the one worried I'm leaving my baby", I rolled my eyes playfully and she smiled.

"I just got married and you're still calling me a baby", I stuck my tongue out at her and she chuckled.

"Just think about it, after we're both changed we can visit one another; we'll race", she joked and I smiled.

"The truck is here; it's time to go", my mother and I turned from my father. I sighed and looked down; I was going to miss my mother. We had been practically inseparable since my birth; I was going to miss her strength and how I could always talk to her. My mother hugged me tight and I felt tears building up in my eyes.

"I'll see you soon okay", she whispered quietly and I nodded. My father walked over and hugged me tight lifting me up; I giggled a little even if I was crying.

"Remember, if you ever need somewhere to stay; you're welcome at the Volturi", I nodded and pulled away from him a little. My mother stepped over and she hugged both of us. I sighed and leaned against my father enjoying this one moment of a whole family.

"We need to go now; I'll call you when we get there", I nodded to my mom and hugged them both one more time. I followed them outside as they got into their cab. The storage crate was already gone and only the cab and my bike were there.

"I'm happy you're getting use out of my old bike", said my dad with a smile. I smiled back at him; I let my hand slid away from my mother's as the cab drove away. I watched it til it disappeared behind the corner; I sighed and walked over to my bike wiping at my tears. I started my bike and began my ride back to my new home.

"Hey there graduate", greeted Rosalie as I walked into the doorway. I gave her a small smile still sad from my parent's departure. She frowned and walked over to me embracing me tight. I took in her scent deeply letting myself relax against her.

"I'm going to miss them", I admitted about my parents as she let me rest against her. She was rubbing circles in my back that did relax me.

"I know but you still have all of us and eventually you can visit them", I nodded into her shoulder before pulling away and intertwining my hand with hers "Now come on, Esme made you dinner", I smiled and let her drag me into the kitchen.

**So here's this chapter. I know it wasn't very interesting but I'm only probably going to be writing…I'd say two more chapters to this. BUT I am going to be writing a small sequel to this story and I'm thinking about a prequel to this story about Evian's parents meeting and a little about Evian as she grew up and realized her sexuality. Please review! Toodles!**


	36. ILHT: Author's Note PLEASE READ IMPORTNT

Understand/authors note

**Hello my dearest readers!**

**I seriously need your feedback right now because I need to make a decision and who better to ask then my loyal readers? So, my dilemma is should I continue this story? My original plan was to work my way through Eclipse, I don't really want to work my way through the whole spile of Breaking Dawn though. But I know school is just seven days away so my question is should I just end this story? Or should I continue on with Eclipse?**

**I wanted to do some really great stuff with Eclipse and putting Evian right into the story. What do you all think? I really need some feedback; give me a review or even just PM me but please give me some opinions.**

**Continue onto Eclipse and go through it and then end the story; bad side: I won't be able to update as often, maybe only during weekends.**

**End the story now and keep moving onto bigger and better things.**

**Opinions would be so appreciated! Thanks a bunch my fellow femme-slash lovers!**

**-mistress**


	37. New Moon: Decisions, Decisions

**Hello, people! I'm happy to say I will be continuing this story! Thank you so much for the support, all of you said I should continue. I feel like an extremely loved writer now.**

**Thank You**

Ms Shanny  
xAlexandra-RRR

ShadowCub

Girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed

KrissyH415  
blackshadowpanther

I'mAzombeRAWR

**I appreciate your guy's kind words and I love all of you! I have a confession to make, I did actually go see Vampires Suck; it was pretty funny actually. The guy who played Jacob was pretty sexy and the chick that played Rosalie had a nice rack. But anyways! Enjoy this chapter!**

Date: Wednesday, March 15

Place: Cullen Home

"Good morning", my eyes fluttered open as the light filtered in brightly in Rosalie and my room. I groaned at the light flipping over into Rosalie's chest. She chuckled lightly playing with my hair.

"Morning", I muttered groggily yawning and rubbing my eyes. I looked up at her with my eyes barely open; she was looking at me fondly brushing her finger over my cheek. I sat up and stretched til my back cracked. I heard a cheer from Emmett in the living room and Edward's piano playing.

"The sun is out today", she said answering my question without me asking. I nodded and kissed her cheek before sliding out of bed and moving into the bathroom to shower.

I followed Rosalie into the kitchen later my hair pin straight from being wet. I hopped onto a seat in front of the island as Esme put food in front of me. I gave her a smile and a nod of thank before digging in.

"Hello, this is Thomas James; it's another sad morning in Seattle with another five people dead", I looked up from my book and at Carlisle. Everyone was solemn and sad looking; I looked up at Rosalie. My head was lying in her lap as I read; she stopped running her fingers through my hair to stare at the television.

"This is worrisome", said Carlisle quietly as he stared at the television hard. My eyes looked back up at Rosalie and she looked down at me.

"It's not just a serial killer is it", I asked breaking the silence in the room. Everyone looked over at me and Rosalie started to brush her fingers through my hair again.

"We don't believe so, we believe it is a coven; we've been watching over it for a while now", my eyes wandered to Edward as he spoke. I nodded silently grabbing Rosalie's other hand playing with her fingers.

"Time to go feeding", ordered Carlisle turning off the television. Everyone began to shift except Rosalie and I noticed Carlisle not moving out. I sat up and sat up on the couch; Rosalie and Carlisle were staring at me. I sat Indian style on the couch and my eyes darted back and forth from them.

"What's wrong", I questioned to them when the front door closed.

"Nothing is wrong Evian, but I thought it was important to speak to you", I nodded my head as Carlisle sat down next to me.

"Okay, go ahead", I told him and nodded.

"Well since you've now finished high school and turned down the ability to walk the stage at the end of the year; I was wondering if you were ready to be changed now instead", I stared at Carlisle my mind taking a second to compute. I stared down at my hands taking a shaky breathe. Was I ready to be changed? Nothing was there to stop me since after all my mother had left to be changed too.

"I don't see why not", I said after a few moments. Rosalie took my hand in hers and I looked up into her worried eyes.

"If you're changed you'll have to go into the forest and well not be around the house when Bella is due to the fact you might not be able to control yourself", I nodded slowly taking it all in.

"We'll leave when you're ready", started Rosalie and I closed my eyes listening to my heart beat.

"I'm ready to go tonight if you are", I whispered quietly my eyes still closed. I could feel; like a sixth sense; Rosalie's shoulders stiffen then relax.

"Alright; I have to go fed then", she kissed my cheek and I felt her hand slid from mine. I heard the door close and I finally opened my eyes to see Carlisle. The house was quiet except from my breathing.

"This is a big thing Evian; are you sure you're ready?" Carlisle set his hand on my knee and I nodded.

"I'm sure I'm ready Carlisle", he nodded and stood up.

"Well then I have to get everything ready; I will also be there to make sure…well you know", I nodded to him and he left the room. I wanted him to be there; if Rosalie couldn't stop he could help her. I didn't give a second thought Rosalie wouldn't stop; I trusted her, literally, with my life.

I sat up from the couch and went to Rosalie and my bedroom to lie down and think.

Rosalie's POV

I walked up to the house after feeding; I drank as much as I could so I would not possibly hurt my Evian. My eyes were a very true gold and I felt fuller than usual. My eyes wandered to the couch to see my wife nowhere to be seen. I followed the sound of her heartbeat to our bedroom. Her heartbeat was like a beautiful symphony to me. I would follow that sound to the ends of the Earth.

I stepped into our room to stare at my beautiful wife who lay on the bed. Her body was sprawled across the bed; her hair was sprawled out on the bed, her eyes glittered gently in the sunlight the room had. I could practically see the sun soaking into her pores. Her eyes moved from the window to me and she sat up with a welcoming smile.

I smiled back and walked over to her gracefully hugging her tight; she leaned into me with a tight embrace as I relished in her scent. Her scent, this scent would leave her; and her heartbeat would stop but I would never stop loving this magnificent creature before me.

Evian's POV

I bite my lip as I looked up into my wife's eyes; they were an amazing gold that looked like they pierced my very soul. I lay my head on her shoulder and she breathed in my scent from my hair. That insecure part of me wanted to wonder if she'd stop loving me the moment my heart stop beating and my blood stop smelling delicious. But then I felt the ring on my finger and I knew she'd still love me then.

"Let's go out tonight", I looked up from her shoulder with furrowed eyes brows "You won't be able to be near too many humans after your change so I want to go out one last time", I nodded and she leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Alright", I slid off the bed and stared into her eyes.

"Go get dressed, the sun should be down soon", I nodded and walked into our large closet to get dressed.

After showering I slid on a white, spaghetti strapped dress. The top was tight around my chest but then the dress dropped around the rest of me like a silk blanket. It rested just a couple inches on my thigh. I pulled on black flats with little bows on them; I yanked on a power blue cardigan and my Cullen bracelet. I studied myself in the mirror and realized this was the most girly outfit I had worn in a while, well minus my wedding dress.

I smiled to myself when my wedding ring caught the light in the closet. I liked the length my hair was now; it was just a few inches below my shoulders and was a little wavy today. "Are you ready?" I twisted around to see Rosalie in a little black, strapless dress. I smiled and nodded grabbing my bag as she slid on her heels.

"Going out before, eh?" asked Esme with a kind motherly smile on her face. We nodded in unison as Rosalie wrapped a shawl around her arm; I intertwined our fingers as the family all studied us.

"Be back before one, we'll start the change then", ordered Carlisle and we both nodded. We made our way into the garage and into Rosalie's convertible.

"So where to?" I asked her and she smiled kissing my shoulder blade where the crescent shaped mark was.

"It's a surprise", I rolled my eyes with a smile. I flicked the radio on and went through various stations occasionally stopping at music. I found us in the outskirts of Forks when I slid from my thoughts. It was a small Italian bistro we had been to once.

"I wanted to come to your favorite place…for your last meal", I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of her words. I slid out the car and I went to walk along side Rosalie without holding her hand. Rosalie leaned over and took my hand into hers; I looked over at her surprised "No more hiding my love", she lifted up my hand and kissed right next to my ring. I gave her a rather large grin and she returned a rather dazzling, white toothed grin.

"Name", asked the waiter his eyes switching back and forth from our hands.

"Hale", informed Rosalie to the man her eyes narrowed a little. He nodded and lifted up two menus; we followed him to the back of the restaurant to a private area. We both were seated and I began to look through my menu. I chose my favorite pasta automatically and a piece of chocolate cake. Rosalie got some kind of lasagna that she would only pick at.

"So, how do you feel about tonight", I questioned her after our food was served. I lifted up a fork full of the pasta and savored it when it filled my taste buds.

"I'm nervous…I'm afraid I won't be able to stop", Rosalie and I had learned to be rather blunt with our answers not wanting to lie to the other. I reached over and set my hand on hers.

"You'll be able to stop, I trust you", she looked up at me nervously before nodding slowly. I smiled and continued to eat. By the end of the dinner I had officially eaten the best dinner ever; Rosalie bought me some of the most delicious cake ever and I had to admit I was happy that was my last meal.

"Want to walk around Forks for a while", I questioned noticing we still had three hours til we were suppose to return home. Rosalie nodded and we drove up to a random parking space and began to walk around. It was the perfect night; the lights illuminated the outside beautiful and it was the perfect temperature for spring. Rosalie wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we talked about everything yet nothing.

"Jack?" I stiffened and stopped walking turning around on the sidewalk we strolled on. Rosalie's arm still held me rather tight and close. The whole group walked toward me looking shocked.

"Wow, Jack", muttered John pushing his glasses up his nose. Warrick was staring at me shocked as was the other two boys; Tanya was glaring at me and Cara looked hurt.

"You're back with **her**", hissed Tara coldly. I knew without looking that Rosalie was glaring at her; I felt my nervous energy picking up.

"Oh yeah didn't you hear…they got married", Cara's eyes were cold and my heart hurt. I loved Cara…just not as much as I love my Rosalie.

"Oh…well hello Mrs. Hale", Warrick sneered and I bite my lip feeling tears threatening to spill.

"You're such a sale out Jack", spat Tara coldly "She left you! And the moment she comes back you're eating from her hand", Rosalie stepped in front of me her heels clicking loudly on the cement.

"You need to watch yourselves, no one gangs up on my wife", Rosalie emphasized wife as a cold slash to them. Rosalie's body was stiff and she looked like she was ready to kill.

"Rose…please, just leave it be", I rested my hand on her bare back and her shoulder's lessened in a little stiffness.

"Yeah, **Rose**", snarled Tara. My anger bubbled up and my eyes became cold as I went to stand next to Rosalie my hand weaving into hers.

"How about you shut up Tara", I spat coldly and Tara tried to step forward but William pulled her back. Even though Warrick glared at me; none of the male's glares were as cold as the females. The guys weren't into catty attitudes and the guys understood how much I looked Rosalie; they knew this and just as they loved their girls they'd never interfere with my love.

"That's enough…the both of you", ordered William in a firm voice.

"Whatever, I'm done with these stupid bitches", Tara threw her hair over her shoulder and shot around stomping off. Rosalie's glare followed her until it sat on Cara who glared back.

"Cara, come on", ordered John but she shrugged his hand off. He sighed and gave me a sad smile which I returned to him. He shoved his hands into his pockets as William waved at me and they walked off.

"Cara, stop this", ordered Warrick grabbing his cousins hand "You know she loves Rosalie; she married her", Cara snarled at him and continued to glare at Rosalie.

"Do you know I was there **Rosalie **when she almost died", if what Cara said hurt Rosalie she was good at hiding it "I was there when she lay in that hospital, I was there when she left me kiss her and put my hands all over her", Rosalie let out a loud hiss and went to step closer to Cara.

"Rosalie…baby, please", I begged sniffling gently. Rosalie stiffened to hear my tears and shot around pulling me to her chest.

"You're a bitch Evian, I hope life's not good for you", Cara flicked me off and stormed away. Tears began to drop from my eyes as I felt Warrick step closer hesitantly.

"They're just being catty Jack; I know you really love each other and I'd never stop that, Cara was just being pushy", Warrick patted my hand hesitantly under Rosalie's hot glaze "If you ever need anything Evian, I'll always be here", he gave me a weak smile before walking off. Rosalie grabbed my hand and we began to walk down the street. It was silent through the streets with barely any people.

"Are you mad", I whispered my hand aching a little from her tight grip. She pushed sliding her hand from mine and she pressed her body against a wall in an alley. I stepped closer to her worried that she really was mad. Rosalie's eyes were far off; I went to touch her hand and before I could blink I was pressed against the wall "Rose", I said a little scared at the animalistic look in her eyes.

"Where did she touch you", I blinked and I shrugged gently. Her cold hands were pressed on either side of me trapping me between the wall and her "I don't like when people touch what's mine…I'm going to have to recover it", I looked at her confused and gasped when she slammed her lips onto mine.

She kissed me wildly and I did my best to keep up. When my lungs screamed for air she pulled her lips from mine and began to kiss me everywhere she could reach. Her hands went all over me in a very wild, needy way. My body felt on fire as I gasped wildly; I couldn't handle it anymore and my knees gave out as she worked on giving my shoulder blade a hickey.

"Rosalie", I whispered as she held me up. She pecked my lips chastely and gave me a full grin.

"I'm not mad at you, those two little girls yes, but never you my wife", she nuzzled my neck a little and I clutched her trying to keep my desires in check "It's almost one, let's get home", I gulped and nodded as she patted my hair down a little chuckling at my appearance.

"I love you", I muttered and she squeezed my hand.

"I love you too baby"

**That was a long chapter! Longest I've ever written, I haven't written in a while so I thought to finally give you a nice long treat. I only have four days left til school and I'm so happy I finally was able to change my profile page; so go check it out. I think you all can guess what'll be happening in the next chapter. Please review! Until next time, love you all!**


	38. New Moon: Evian Cullen

**Hello, good people! I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have a questions please feel free to PM me or review with the questions. Thanks!**

Place: Thursday, March 16

Place: Cabin in the woods

"You're awfully quiet are you sure you're alright", asked Alice looking at me worriedly. I slid my cardigan off and nodded weakly.

"I'm fine Alice, just nervous", what I said was half true. I was nervous but I wasn't fine; Cara being so cold was hurtful. A part of me knew I deserved it; I lead her on and I didn't even inform her of me being with Rosalie again. I hadn't told any of them and the moment Rosalie was back I threw them to the side; I felt guilty but I had no time to try to reconcile. If anything this was for best; I couldn't have human friends anymore, I'd have a secret to keep more so now and they'd see a difference in me.

"Evian, are you sure you're ready", I looked over at Carlisle and nodded slowly. All the Cullens stood in the room; everyone looked equally nervous; well Rosalie looked the most nervous. Esme was wringing her hands like a worried mother. Everyone stepped over and began to embrace me and say goodbye. Only Carlisle and Rosalie would be in the room for the first bite.

"Good luck", Esme told me patting my hair down before leaving the room.

"We'll go shopping once you get stronger", was all Alice said. I think she said it to only mean that I would survive and be okay. I smiled and nodded as she walked away.

"I'll be happy to not want to kill you after this, we can get to know each other better", said Jasper with a tight smile and a shake of my hand. I smiled at him not uncomfortable with his words.

"You and I are going to wrestle after this all", said Emmett giving me one more back slap and a wink before walking out the cabin. The door closed and I looked over at Carlisle and Rosalie worriedly.

"Yes…well it's time", Carlisle cleared his throat out of habit and motioned for Rosalie. I lay back on the rather large queen sized bed; there was only a one small sheet next to me.

"Where do I…bite", she asked worriedly. Carlisle hesitated and motioned to my shoulder where my crescent shaped scar was. She nodded and I slid the spaghetti strapped down worried. My feet were bare and I pressed my heels together nervous. Rosalie brushed her fingers along the scar and then met my eyes.

"I love you", I said urging her along.

"I love you too…and I'm sorry", Rosalie inclined her neck and I trembled nervously watching her white teeth gleam gently. She looked up and met my eyes as she kissed the mark before her teeth slammed into my neck.

No one's POV

The pain of the venom hit Evian like a freight train; she burst into a painful scream her back arching in agony. Rosalie ripped herself from Evian after fighting every part of her to keep drinking. She slammed her back onto the opposite side of the room as Carlisle watched Evian wither and scream in pure agony.

"You gave a good amount of venom", you could barely hear Carlisle over Evian's painful screams. Rosalie slammed her eyes shut trying to control the guilt that wracked into her as well as trying to control her blood lust. Rosalie knew her eyes were black as night and her throat clenched wildly.

"I have to…"Carlisle nodded already knowing how she felt. Rosalie shot from the room trying to fight the image of Evian in pain. She could still hear her screams as she rushed through the forest trying to find an animal to feast on.

Evian's eyes opened and closed and she crashed on the bed. Her body was already beginning to be covered in a sheen on sweat as the venom coursed through her veins.

Evian's POV

_**Day One**_

I had never felt pain like this before, it was almost indescribable. The only way to really explain it was like someone light up a fire in my veins and was throwing ice cold water all over my body as well while beating my head with a sledgehammer.

The pain in my body made it completely impossible to utter anything more than screams and gurgling noises. How long would this pain last?

_**Day Two**_

It's very cold now; I have been coming in and out of consciousness for the last however many days, it's been days…it's felt like an eternity of constant pain. Most of the time all I can do is try to stay awake but I fail because I feel so tired. I've never felt so tired before; most of the time I'm quiet but occasionally that burning returns. The burning is haunting and it's my greatest fear right now.

I sometimes hear muttering of people and sometimes I feel cold hands. Are they Rosalie's? Where is she? I can barely think of these questions because my mind thinks of nothing but pain. I shiver occasionally from being cold. I keep going back and forth; hot and cold; pain to weakness.

When I am sort of here; I question, was this the right choice? Will I make it? Will I ever see Rosalie again…?

_**Day Three**_

I am startled out of unconsciousness by a slow pounding noise. I questioned what is this annoying pounding? But then I feel it; and I know what it is…my heartbeat. My heartbeat is slow like a percussionist off beat. Why is it so slow?

Then the answer comes…I am dying. I'm dying…am I going to see white gates or am I going to open my eyes again.

I want to cry because I am so afraid and so very tired. I just want this all to end; my body begs for death…I don't want to feel anything anymore. But my spirit, my spirit cries out to stay with my beautiful Rose.

A white light appears in the corner of my eye; I turn toward it to find my beautiful angel standing before me with a smile. Her hair is brushed just how I like it; her wedding dress is on. This angelic creature reaches out to hold my hand. I grab her hand and she wraps me in her cold arms. But…they don't feel so cold anymore; my skin is cold too….

"Rosalie", I uttered once more before a light flashes before me again. I hear my heartbeat one last time; it's very loud; louder than any others like a striking of thunder. Then…silence and then a burning feeling in my throat.

My eyes open…everything is so very perfect, so accurate; I can see everything. I take in a deep breath but it doesn't affect my lungs. I realize then as the clenching in my throat continued…I was here.

I wasn't Evian Taylor, I wasn't Jack. I was now Evian Cullen…I am a…

_Vampire_

**Dun! Yay! Evian Cullen is here people! I hope I did okay describing the changing process; I had difficulty getting my words out. So I decided to write one after another just because I want to be able to at least get to Eclipse before school starts Monday. They'll probably be only one more chapter before the setting is in Eclipse. Please review! Toodles!**


	39. New Moon: Learn Quickly

**Good Morning kind people! I have to admit I'm pretty giddy to write this because this idea has been in the back of my mind floating around for a while. Thank you KrissyH415, ksbballgirl1, and blackshadowpanther for the kind and informative reviews; Buen Provecho! Oh and to answer the question, Evian will have a special ability but it'll probably be revealed in later chapters. Not sure yet.**

Date: Friday, March 17

Place: Outskirts of Cullen Home

Rosalie's POV

I couldn't be sure why I was walking over here; I had come to visit Evian during her sleep because her screams haunted me too much. I love Evian and many times during her change I feared that she was dying, dying and I wouldn't ever see her beautiful grin again. Evian was my reason for existence; she made my world move and my life have air.

When she entered my 12th grade English class her scent assaulted me in such a way I had to clutch the table to fight my desire for her blood. I hated her for it; I hated her for making me want to kill her. But my hate couldn't last for long, no she was far too beautiful and intriguing to hate. How she looked at me always made me feel important and more beautiful than I knew I was.

So as I said before, I couldn't be sure why I was making my way to the cabin. Maybe it was because Carlisle said it wouldn't be soon before she was completely changed. But I felt as though my body was being called to the cabin like a strange magnet pulling me towards it. The cabin stood only a few feet away and I was thoroughly surprised when the door opened.

I held my breath, just a habit of anticipation, and watched with amazement as Evian stepped out. I stopped where I was and stared at her with amazement. If my heart could beat it would surely be pounding wildly from the creature before me.

Evian's hair settled around her in a beautiful chocolate mane; it waved gently down the sides of her shoulders. Evian's skin was much paler now; not nearly as pale as most of ours but she was pale now. Her piercing in her lip was still there but her lips seemed plumper and redder; they were alluring. Her curves were very obvious in the simple white shirt she wore; her chest seemed perkier and her curves were amazing. The jeans were tight around her tantalizing hips and her legs seemed to go on forever; her feet were bare. Her eyes right now were black from hunger but soon they would be ruby red like the rest. All together my wife was amazing; I was almost jealous of her, which is silly. I didn't need to be though because she was mine.

"Rosalie", her dark eyes light up to see me and she stepped out of the cabin and went to walk toward me. The clouds in the sky just happen to settle a little of the way and the right side of Evian's body began to glitter. She paused and seemed to be entranced by the glittering. I chuckled and began to jog towards her; Evian moved her arm back and forth in amazement of the glitter.

Evian's POV

I felt amazing; I felt no pain anymore, no more burning. I looked around the bedroom I still lay down in; I slowly got off the bed far more graceful than my usual actions. Everything seemed so clear and I felt like I had, had the best sleep ever. The only thing that bothered me was the burning in the back of my throat.

I looked down at my white dress that felt gross from the amount of sweat that had filled it. I peeled it off my skin and noticed clothes and undergarments sitting next to me on a chair. I quickly changed into the white shirt and jeans noticing I had more defined curves now. I cleared my throat because the burning was rather annoying.

I went to walk briskly to the bathroom and instead was there in a flash; I blinked realizing how fast I was now. I stepped to the small sink and turned on the water bringing it to my lips and drinking it. A few seconds later I began to cough wildly and my body jerked forward; I had thrown up the water. I glared at the sink; the burning in my throat was worse now. I looked up and did a double take at myself.

My jaw dropped a little to stare at myself; I was beautiful. Certainly not as beautiful as my wife but beautiful; I went to wash my face but stopped. I furrowed my eyebrows at the pulling I felt; it felt like how a magnet did in your hand when you went to put it to something. I felt the same pulling feeling so I turned and followed it back into the living room and opened the door to the cabin.

I looked around a few seconds wondering what that feeling was; my eyes stopped on my beautiful wife. I grinned wildly and called to her making my way toward her; the pulling feeling got stronger. Just as I was a few feet away a glittering caught my attention. My whole right side was covered in sunlight and was glittering beautifully like Rosalie's. My childlike excitement was too much so I stopped to study my skin; my bracelet jingled with each roll of my wrist.

I felt Rosalie's arms wrap around my waist and twisted around to press myself against her; the pulling in my chest stopped and settled like a warm feeling in my tummy. "You're so beautiful", she whispered and I grinned at her. I hugged her tight playing with her hair.

"So are you", it was true her features were more defined now and she looked more gorgeous than ever before. Her grin dazzled me as always and she embraced me tighter.

"We need to get you fed", I pulled away a little with furrowed eyebrows from confusion. She chuckled and pointed to her throat "Burns doesn't it?" I nodded slowly surprised she knew what I meant.

"It means I'm thirsty", I asked her and she nodded grabbing her favorite stilettos off her feet and setting them near a tree. She tugged on my hand to pull me along towards the deeper woods.

"I'll have to teach you how to hunt, try to keep up okay?" I nodded hesitantly and watched in amazement as Rosalie shot off. I usually could never see her do this but I could see her every move. I went to start off in a run and quickly was running next to her; I dodged trees and leaped over fallen debris. I couldn't help but laugh enjoying myself; Rosalie grinned and she got a gleam in her eyes.

"Wanna race", I asked already knowing what she was thinking. She nodded and shot off faster; I picked up speed and soon found myself passing Rosalie up. I stood in a clearing dropping to my knees laughing. Rosalie stopped a few feet behind me also laughing; she paused and looked to the left. I stopped also and the burning in my throat became worse when I heard the gentle click of hooves. I looked over at her and she nodded; I followed her lead and we ran quickly but quietly to see a deer drinking from a creek.

I looked over at her and nodded; I shot off and the deer began to try to run away but I quickly caught it. It squirmed in my arms so I snapped its neck wanting to take it out its misery. I could barely hear Rosalie when the blood began to drip out. The feeling in me almost felt like when you get really anxious and your heartbeats wildly; my instincts took over and I pressed my teeth into the deer and began to drink. The taste wasn't as disgusting as you would think; the blood taste was sort of tangy and not as irony as blood taste when you're human. The burning in my throat felt a little less annoying as I drained the rather large deer of its blood.

"You did…"I looked up and Rosalie was staring at me with wide eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her and she looked still amazed. She blinked and shook her head with a smile "You're eyes are a beautiful crimson red", she muttered and I stared at her with wide eyes. Rosalie pulled out a small mirror and handed it to me; my eyes were an amazing red that was also sort of haunting.

"I thought my eyes would be gold", I told her very confused. She stepped over more and pulled out a napkin wiping at my face with a loving smile.

"You'll get less messy as time goes on; and you eyes will be red for the first year until your blood is completely gone from your system", I nodded slowly and looked down to see my shirt was covered in blood.

"Can we finish hunting", I asked her wanting to get the burning feeling out my throat more. She nodded and held her hand out for me to take.

Later

Bella's POV

I stepped out my truck coming to visit the Cullens for the day. I had just finished working and was anxious to see Edward. The Cullens hadn't been around much lately but Edward had been beating around the bush not telling me what was going on.

I threw my bag in the back of my truck bed and did a double take to see Evian in the tree line. I blinked and went around my trunk bed to look at her. "Evian?" I said confused and I gasped when I got closer and saw her.

"Bella", Evian looked like she was in physical pain as she trembled wildly. She held out one hand in a stop motion while her other clutched to a tree; her feet were pressed into the ground hard. My eyes widened when I saw her eyes; they were a haunting red for a moment before I took another step and they were black. Her eyes filled with lust and I saw the blood on her shirt; Evian was a newborn and I was outside with her…alone.

I went to move back but stumbled tripping over a rock and falling; my arm scrapped the ground painfully and I heard Edward screaming my name and a roar.

"NO!"

Edward's POV

"So how is Evian handling the change", asked Esme to Rosalie who stood near the door.

"She's doing rather well, she's a natural hunter and rather fast", informed Rosalie holding a change of clothes for Evian. I leaned against the wall and noticed Evian in the outskirts of the trees pacing back and forth. I smirked and turned back to look at Rosalie. But that's when I saw it in Alice's mind.

_Bella stumbled back and scratched her arm on the gravel outside our house. Evian's turned deep black with hunger and she rushed at Bella leaping upon her. She grabbed Bella by her hair and sunk her teeth into her neck ripping her skin off revealing Bella's vein as she began to drink as Bella screamed._

"No!" I cried out and shot out the house with Alice. The whole family followed hearing Bella cry out and the smell of blood. I rushed toward Bella standing in front of her hissing wildly at Evian. What amazed me the most Evian wasn't lashing out she was on her knees snarling and rubbing at her nose. She looked like she was in pure agony and she shook her head wildly trying to control herself. I hissed louder and Rosalie appeared in front of me hissing and crouched over; her eyes set on kill for me giving a warning to her mate.

"Both of you calm down! Get Evian out of here", ordered Carlisle to the guys. Blood gushed from Bella's wound more and Evian roared in agony as the guys had to drag her away as she screamed out. Carlisle quickly lifted up Bella and took her into the house; Esme was outside already washing the blood of the gravel.

"She did well", commented Alice when the guys returned without Evian. I gave her a dark look and she shrugged.

"She's right Edward, Evian didn't attack Bella; she fought, she had rather great control", we turned to look at Carlisle who was stepping down the stairs with a shaken Bella.

"You saw the vision she was going to kill Bella", Bella looked scared when I said this. Alice shook her head wildly.

"Evian's instinct said this but she fought it; I'm sure if Bella didn't bleed Evian would have been perfectly fine", Carlisle theorized but I just grew more angry.

"Perhaps we could test in again later", I shot around to look at Jasper.

"No! Evian could have killed Bella", I said in a tight voice.

"But she didn't and if I hadn't tripped Evian would have been fine; she tried to warn me but I got too close", Bella explained looking a little guilty "I'll try again if it means helping Evian get control", Bella nodded and I shook my head.

"No, never", I stated firmly. I smelled Evian and I shot around hissing wildly.

Evian's POV

Rosalie stood in front of me hissing at Edward who had a pale looking Bella behind him whose arm was wrapped in bandage. "Both of you settle down", ordered Carlisle and I rubbed the back of neck uncomfortable. Bella looked scared when her eyes settled on me; I did feel guilty for scaring her and I probably was still since my eyes were a crimson red again.

"I just wanted to apologize", I muttered quietly. Everyone went quiet and Bella looked at worriedly.

"You don't need to apologize", cooed Esme in her motherly voice.

"No I do, I'm sorry Bella; I'm sorry if I scared you", she simply nodded and didn't look as scared.

"Don't worry with time; you will get stronger and you'll be able to be at least around Bella", I nodded slowly to Carlisle's words as I turned around and quickly left with Rosalie behind me. When Bella started to bleed my instinct screamed to attack her but I fought it. I went to lunge at her but fought it and dropped to knees trying to get her scent out my nose. I'd never want to hurt Bella; she was like a sister to me. I just hoped with time I would get stronger to control my blood lust.

**Well there's another chapter! I may put up another late today depending if I go out or not. It sort of sucked while writing this because I found I have two mosquito bites on my legs; seems that's the mosquito way of saying farewell for the summer. So anyways, please review! If you have any questions or just some comments; Toodles!**


	40. Eclipse: Battle at Twilight

**Good morning my lovely readers! I have a great movie suggestion for everyone; Eat-Pray-Love is a marvelous movie that really makes you think. Can you believe it only two days and then I'm back to school. So, even though I didn't get any reviews for last chapter I'm still updating since I love you all so much. This is the first chapter going into Eclipse. Enjoy!**

Date: Thursday, May 19

Place: Woods

My feet made no noise as I crossed through the forest; even in the night the forest was loud with the sounds of the night creatures. None paid any mind to me since I had lots of times made my way through this forest letting my thoughts that swim through my head surface. The night was always difficult for me; at times like this I would be sleeping not walking through the forest.

The full Moon broke through the trees every so often revealing my glittering skin. My eyes were a dull red that only made humans scared not the animals. At times like this I wished for human life again; I missed dreaming, dreaming was a great escape for me.

My name is Evian Cullen; wife of Rosalie Hale, vampire of the Olympia coven, daughter of Thomas and Jean Volturi. Our coven is one of the few that actually doesn't drink the blood of humans; we control our blood lust by drinking only from animals. I have been a vampire for three months now; almost four. I had been practicing with Carlisle and the boys to control my blood lust. I have been having magnificent control more so than most, at least that's what Carlisle told me.

Jasper had been teaching me to fight like he taught all newborn vampires; he and I had become closer because we both had the fear of accidently hurting a human. Of course, both of us almost attacked Bella as well so we had that connection. I had grown even closer to the Cullen family since my change; all of them I could relate to now. I felt as if I was part of the family now; I was a Cullen now.

I was ripped from my thoughts when I smelled it; the scent of a vampire, who apparently drank from humans. I turned my head to the side a little when I sensed her rushing my way through the trees. I bared my teeth when I first saw the splash of red hair; Victoria. I rush forward leaping over a fallen tree and stopping right in front of her.

Victoria skidded to a stop her red hair flowing around her like a hot fire. She crouched a little when her eyes fell to my bracelet with the Cullen emblem; she hissed loudly and I hissed as well. "Cullen", she spat as she curled up like a spring to attack. I crouched more remembering everything Jasper had taught me.

"Victoria", I hissed loudly my eyes narrowing as she side stepped to the right. I followed her motion my eyes challenging her to try to run. I wished for my family to hurry up and come; I did have my worries that I couldn't win against such an older vampire but I did still have some of my newborn strength left.

"You're still a newborn; you have no idea how to fight someone so much older", she smirked at me with a knowing glaze but I glared at her.

"I'll figure it out", I said coldly my body tensed ready for any sort of attack. I bared my teeth at her in a way to challenge her to come and get me. She rushed forward and I followed her lead ready to fight her.

Cullen Home

"Evian out on her nightly walk again?" asked Emmett as he appeared next to Rosalie whom stared out the window waiting for her lover.

"Yup, the night is hard for her; she use to love to dream", Rosalie looked a little sad. Emmett patted her shoulder blade and looked out the window also.

"It's hard for all of us at the beginning Rose; she'll get use to it eventually", Rosalie nodded still feeling somewhat guilty about changing her mate "She chose this life Rose but that doesn't mean even she doesn't have her regrets or worries", Emmett sat down next to her also waiting for Evian. That's when Rosalie felt it; the tugging in her chest again but this time it was urgent. Rosalie gasped and cried out knowing something was wrong with Evian.

"Victoria is fighting Evian!" Alice cried out to her family. They all rushed out the home intent on helping their family member. Rosalie rushed faster than the rest letting the tug in her chest pull them towards it.

Evian's POV

I flipped back dodging her swipe at my face; Jasper told me my best kind of fighting seemed to be literal hand to hand which most vampires wouldn't expect giving me an advantage. I reared my hand back and it connected with her chin; before she could fly back I caught her by her hair. She kicked me in the face so I let her hair go and slammed into a tree. She began to run off and I followed her not wanting to lose her.

She smirked at me as I went to bum rush her; she dodged me and I had to flip over and land on my hand so I didn't go into Quileute territory. I heard the howl of a russet wolf who growled at me; I narrowed my eyes and began to run along the other side trying to catch Victoria. I couldn't destroy her so I knew what I'd do. I tensed my shoulders and slammed into her making her fly into the Quileute territory. She began to dodge the wolves and she ran the other way far into their territory.

I stood by the side of the cross lines watching them run after her; one wolf stopped to stare at me. I turned to look at it for a while; this wolf was smaller than the rest and stared at me with a hard glaze. I stared back wondering why it was doing this. I heard my family calling for me and the wolf growled gently running away.

"Evian! Thank goodness!" Esme hugged me and one by one the rest of the family hugged me. Rosalie clutched to me tightly and I held her close kissing her temple.

"I'm fine; Victoria ran onto the Quileute territory, we just have to hope they catch her" We all turned to hear the howl of the wolves in defeat of losing her. Emmett growled turned around storming off; we all were angry they hadn't caught Victoria.

Bella's POV

Edward sighed as he hung up his phone and settled down into the bed with me again. I rested my head on his chest and could sense his worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he seemed to hesitate in telling me.

"Evian got into a fight with Victoria", I shot up in bed my heart pounding "She's fine; after all she still has the strength of a newborn", and I nodded slowly my head falling back onto his chest.

"Did she catch her", I whispered quietly silently hoping that the red-headed vampire would be gone.

"No, she went onto Quileute territory and the wolves took over trying to catch her; Evian from what I heard did rather well", Edward still looked angry though. The thought of Evian with her red eyes came to mind and I shivered. Edward pulled the blanket over me more and I sighed gently.

"Can…Can I see Evian", Edward stiffened next to me pulling away.

"No! Evian is still far too unstable Bella", he looked angry and I looked down sadly. I missed Evian; she was like a sister to me now and she was there for me when James tried to kill me I wanted to be there for her right now.

"If…if you changed me we wouldn't have to worry about her hurting me", I suggested. He sighed and his phone rang again; he lifted it up.

"Hello, Evian", I grinned a little to know he was speaking to her "No, it's not your fault; thank you for trying I do appreciate it; yes I'll send her your love", I raised an eyebrow wondering why Evian was apologizing. He hung up the phone and looked over at me.

"What did she say", I asked feeling a little happy to hear about my old friend.

"She was apologizing for not catching Victoria and that she sends her love to you and she misses you", I gave him a look that meant I was going to try to fight to see her.

"Edward; she misses me too, I want to see her", Edward sighed and looked at me warily.

"I'll speak with Evian and see what I can do; alright?" I nodded feeling somewhat satisfied if I could see Evian. I finally was able to drift into a dreamless sleep knowing I'd possibly get to see my vampire friend; maybe she could help me convince Edward to change me…

**That's all for now; I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you're wondering what wolf Evian had a staring contest with it was Leah; I've been thinking about giving her and Evian some sort of friend connection. Please review! Toodles my loves!**


	41. Eclipse: Another Day

**Hello people! Can you believe it? I only have one day til I return to school, wish me luck! Thank you so much Ms Shanny and ShadowCub; I agree with you ShadowCub Leah needs a good woman, I may already have a finished Leah story but I'm thinking about writing another. Enjoy the chapter!**

Date: Friday, May 20

Place: Cullen Home

I twirled the knife in my fingers staring out the window of my bedroom. My mind wandered to Victoria and I sighed rolling my neck closing my eyes. I felt bad that I hadn't caught her; after all she was after my friend and I was a newborn. "I swear, you and Emmett with your knives", I turned my head to look at Alice who was grinning. I shrugged and pierced the knife into the desk to leave there.

"What's up Alice", I asked her nonchalantly my eyes wandering to my clock. The letters beamed a red with the digital numbers: 3:30. She gave me a grin and I chuckled.

"Your training has been going good", I nodded for her to continue "And all of us think in a few months we'll reward you with a trip to Port Angeles", I looked at her worriedly and then sighed looking down.

"I don't know Alice, what if I'm not strong enough? It kill me to hurt someone", I whispered the last part playing with my fingers.

"Evian, you'll do fine; in time you'll trust yourself", Alice squeezed my hand then went to leave but paused with a vision. I stared at her back as she went through the vision "I think you and Rosalie's wedding really made Edward want to get married", she chuckled and walked away. I gave a little smile and ran my fingers through my hair. I lay sprawled across my bed looking up at the ceiling.

Rosalie's lovely scent filled my nose and I smiled as her heels clicked toward our room. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. I sat up in bed watching her tug her shirt off that was covered in what I could smell; mountain lion.

"See you got a real bleeder", I joked with her. She turned toward me in nothing but her bra; her hands were on her hips. I let my eyes run along her body enjoying what I could see. Rosalie appeared next to me and leaned over kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist dragging her into the bed with me. I flipped around on top of her and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Nice welcome home", she whispered gently and I chuckled as I played with the waistband of her black pants.

"I'll make it an even better one", I slammed my hips onto hers as she tugged my shirt off.

Later

"You know you guys could have given us at least a five minute warning", muttered Emmett as he walked into the house with the rest of the family. I was leaning against the counter in a tank top and sweat pants. My hair was still a little wet from a shower; I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Awe is someone cranky because he's not having sex", Emmett gave me a fake glare at my baby voice. I chuckled and patted his shoulder walking out of the living room to notice Edward.

"Hey Edward", I greeted him as he sat in front of his piano. He nodded to me and I smiled plopping onto the chair near his piano. Alice passed up but paused in a vision; Edward shot up with his nose flared.

"I need your help", I stared at Edward and nodded grabbing some sneakers.

Place: Swan Residence

I nervously sat in the tree next to Bella's room as Bella rushed down the steps and into her car. Her car shook with trying to start but Edward had unplugged Bella's battery. I personally didn't really like the Quileute-ass she hung out with but it was her life to live.

"Don't expect my window to be open tonight", Bella said angrily to Edward storming back into her house. Edward sighed and looked up at me; I nodded at him and he nodded back.

Bella stomped up to her bedroom and I quickly leaped forward grabbing her window sill pulling myself up and into her open window. "Is the window closed to all Cullens", Bella gasped and shot around to look at me. Bella's scent made my throat clench a little but I wasn't in pure blood lust mode. I had fed just that morning before.

"Evian", she stared at me with wide eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Bella's POV

My anger towards Edward disappeared as I stared at Evian. She was giving me a dazzling grin; her skin was much paler and her eyes were a red-ish hue. Evian had been beautiful before but now she was a drop dead beautiful.

"How's it going Bells", she asked easily leaping into my room. She landed on the balls of her feet silently. Evian made a tank top with sweat pants look good; the sweat pants hung low of her hips revealing milky white skin. Her hair was thrown back into a high ponytail.

"E-Evian, how are you allowed here", I asked her and she shrugged with another grin. I rushed over and hugged her; Evian stiffened and I pulled away. Evian's face was contorted in pain and she had her back pin straight. I quickly pulled away looking nervous.

"Not so close yet Bella", her shoulder's relaxed a little and I nodded. I sat down on my bed and she followed suit.

"So how have you been lately?" she asked me and all I could was stare at her. Evian didn't look the same but under it all she still was Evian.

"I've been good…Evian was the change painful", Evian's eyes were far off and she looked like she was sad.

"Yes it is Bella", she told me honestly. I nodded and yawned; Evian chuckled at me patting my head "We'll talk again some other time; it seems I have enough control to be around you", I went to hug Evian but she held me back.

"Oh sorry", I said my cheeks warming with embarrassment. Evian waved it off like nothing and my eyes caught her ring "Evian you don't think getting married so young is silly", I asked her looking her straight in the eye.

"Not at all Bella, if you really love someone age shouldn't matter, just that it's the right circumstances and whatever people say doesn't mean anything", I stared at her for a while before she patted my hand and said goodbye. Evian leaped from my window and I sat in bed thinking.

**That's all for now! I hope you enjoy the chapter! I can't believe I've written forty chapters to this; it's a great accomplishment. Please review. I might update again but I have a lot of stuff I need to do before school tomorrow. Toodles!**


	42. Eclipse: Gifts for Battle

**Hello people. That had to have been one of the most wild first two weeks of school ever. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank for ShadowCub for the review! I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but classes have been hectic already.**

Date: Sunday, May 21

Place: Cullen Home

"Concentrate"

"I don't think I can hold it much longer"

"You can do it"

"I can't! Get rid of it!" Carlisle slammed the tub of human blood closed and Evian's body went limp against the tree. At the moment Evian was trying to practice her control with Carlisle and Jasper. Jasper sighed and walked out from the brush of the trees closer to the human blood. Evian was on the floor leaning against the tree; her arms were on either of her knees and her head was down.

"With time you will grow stronger, patience", ordered Jasper sensing her high frustration. Evian's eyes were a dark black and she was getting angry from her hunger. Jasper went to touch her shoulder streaming calm to her. The air around Evian began to glow a dangerous red; Jasper touched her shoulder and Evian's head shot to the side her eyes a haunting white. Jasper felt a surge of power run through him and he went flying through the trees abruptly.

Evian blinked and the red aura disappeared along with the white eyes. Evian shot up from her place and ran through the trees to find Jasper. Carlisle followed along and the rest of the family came running from hearing the commotion.

"What happened", ordered Alice as she rushed over to help Jasper up. Jasper looked like he was in a little pain as she helped him up.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry", Evian looked extremely guilty. The whole family glanced at her and then back at Jasper.

"No Evian, don't apologize; I believe we found your gift", said Jasper before giving a grin. The whole family looked shocked.

Evian's POV

"Evian please explain to me how you felt before you did…whatever that was", asked Jasper stepping over to me.

"Well I just remember being really frustrated and when I felt the calm washing over me I thought that I just wanted the power to stop working on me…then this overwhelming power even stronger than your calm came over me and I just let it take over", I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I was a little worried about my power, what if I seriously hurt someone with it?

"Evian, it's just another thing we'll have to work on. From what I can deduce you have the ability to reject gifts but we can't be for sure until we test it more", I nodded slowly as Rosalie walked over and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I relaxed against her as she played with my hair. This new power was just as overwhelming as my new found strengths. I suppose it was just another worry in my life when it came to being a vampire.

Rosalie's POV

"So…this is boring", admitted Evian and I chuckled at her words. The whole family was gone except us and we were watching a movie on our own. The volume was relatively low because we could hear it without it being so very loud.

"I know", I told her and my phone rang. Evian stretched over and grabbed my phone handing it to me.

"Rosalie…Alice had a vision", Edward said without greeting me. Evian sat up straighter listening from her seat next to me on the couch.

"What is it", I asked him very curious to know the answer.

"Victoria will be coming again", Evian's eyes hardened with dislike and I reached over intertwining my hand with hers. "I've decided to get Bella out of here for the weekend…I will be following her to her mother's home", I told him alright and the call ended.

"I hope we can catch her this time, it'll be easier with Bella gone", Evian said leaning against me.

"I certainly hope so", I told her honestly. I was tired of Victoria being a possible danger to my family and especially with the extreme amount of newborns in Seattle. This was dangerous times and I had to admit I was happy Evian was a vampire for she could protect herself when I couldn't be around.

One Night Later-Evian's POV

"Victoria will be entering the clearing exactly at midnight", informed Alice as well as got ready for the race for Victoria. I finished braiding my hair and now began to spin it around til it was pulled back in a bun. I wore black boots with tight grey jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt. My eyes ran along my family and noticed they all had a solemn look on their features.

"Evian…are you sure you will be alright", asked Esme with a worried glaze. I nodded and walked over to Rosalie intertwining her hand in mine.

"You don't have to come you know", Rosalie told me. I knew she was worried I'd be hurt but I doubted I would be.

"I'll be careful, I promise", I embraced her and my eyes ran over to Carlisle waiting for him to tell us.

"Alright, it's time", ordered Carlisle. We all stepped out the house and into the dark night. I looked over at Rosalie once and she nodded at me.

I took in a deep breath of anticipation and shot off into a run with the family.

**There's the chapter. Sorry if it's not very long but I hope you enjoyed it never the less. Just to be in order of words that have been shared with me I really don't care if someone doesn't like my story. I like my story and I know my lovely kind reviewers like my story so I'll keep writing until I think otherwise. Please review and I'll update sooner. I'm going to try to update at least once more since I have a three day weekend. Peace out.**


	43. Eclipse: Catch Her If You Can

**Good evening my kind readers! I apologize for not writing in a while; I've been extremely busy lately with family and school life. I found myself losing hindsight of what I wanted to do with this story so I've been trying to desperately recapture my inspiration. But with my family issues out the way and with a new haircut and awesome red streaks I feel renewed and ready to continue! Please enjoy the chapter and review!**

Date: Sunday, May 21

Place: Deep within the Forks woods

"Are you sure this is where Victoria was suppose be Alice", asked Carlisle trying to confirm that where we had been standing silently for a while was the correct place. My eyes trained along the woods my senses on overload as I tried to pick up anything on Victoria. I didn't want her to get past me again; I was ready to kill her.

"Positive, she will be here soon", I picked up the sound of rushing feet and the scent of Victoria.

"There!" I yelled to my family and we all shot off in pursuit. We began to gain on her as she dived and leaped over trees. Carlisle went to grab her but she dodged him leaping high over a tree. I was becoming more and more irate as Jasper and Emmett just barely reached her.

"Evian stay in formation!" ordered Rosalie but I ignored her pushing myself farther trying to reach Victoria. I pushed myself up onto the balls of my feet and leaped over Victoria landing on the other side of her. I pulled my hand back and back handed her right into our family. Emmett caught her but she wriggled free and continued to run. Emmett snarled in frustration as we all ran through the forest quickly; leaping over trees and debris. Animals scattered from our fight as we raced to capture the red-headed villain.

"Don't let her over the stream", I screamed angrily as she went closer to the cliffs end. Before anyone could catch her she was leaping over the huge space that was filled with water. She spun around with a smirk that made my veins boil with hate. She began running on the other side of the stream; we followed waiting for the second she passed onto our territory again.

A howl ripped through the air in the distance and the disgusting smell of wet dog filled my nostrils as the shape-shifters appeared. Both of our families narrowly missed catching Victoria; not working together but simply too close for comfort. "Enough", ordered Emmett and he went to go fly across the stream.

"Emmett no!" screamed Rosalie and pictures of Emmett being mangled and killed surfaced in my brain. I leaped over and kicked Emmett using my newborn strength to catapult him into our family. But with doing that I went flying toward the other side of the stream. Before I could hit the ground one of the mutts bucked into me stopping me from crossing the border and I went flying into the stream with a loud splash.

I shot up from the water dripping wet snarling wildly at the wolf forgetting my humanity and letting my vampire side coming out; my anger making me forget reasoning. The wolf glared at me snarling showing me his canines. I could hear Rosalie hissing from where she was begging for me to come back and the mutts snarling and snapping on their side. We glared at one another as Victoria flew through the trees and out sight and once again out from under our fingertips.

Next Day- Bella's POV

"Bella…if I told you to stay in the car would you?" Edward asked me and I looked at him confused before my eyes followed to where he was staring. Jacob stood leaning against his bike with a smirk. My eyes widened and I quickly leaped out the car to go see Jacob.

"Jacob", I cried out walking towards him with Edward hot on my heels.

"As nice it is to see you Bella…I'm here to speak to Edward", Jacob's eyes turned to a glare at Edward and I looked at them confused.

"Jacob, this isn't the right time", Edward began but Jacob cut him off.

"Next time tell your new leech to stay off our land and watch who she snarls at", he spat coldly. Edward's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists.

"Your friend is the one that jumped at my family member she had every right to be angry; she was the one trying to keep the treaty lines sound", said Edward in a tight voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked even more confused now.

"So…you didn't tell her", Jacob was smirking with enjoyment. As he explained I realized Edward had lied to me about going to see my mother and didn't tell me about Victoria.

"Who tried to cross the treaty line", I ordered angrily turning to Edward with seething anger.

"Emmett attempted to jump the line and as Evian saved him one of his _friends _attacked Evian", I shot around glaring at Jacob. Jacob gave me a sheepish smile not caring he almost hurt one of my best friends.

Evian's POV

"I…Love…You", I grinned as I played with Rosalie's soft blonde hair as she trailed kissed down my neck. Right now, I was lying in bed with Rosalie as we held each other and acted like most newlywed couples did.

"I love you too", I whispered as I twirled a lock of her hair in between my fingers. I stared at it for a while until I heard a dry sob from Rosalie. My eyes shot to her and I cupped her face in my hand looking at her worried.

"I thought I was going to lose you…" my eyes softened and I quickly pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Rose, I was just trying to save Emmett", I whispered and she pulled away from me getting up from the bed.

"What if I had lost you? Can you imagine what would have happened to me…I thought of how I felt when I thought you died before but to see in front of me", Rosalie turned around her arm wrapping around herself. I slid off the bed and padded over to her wrapping my arms around her from behind resting my forehead against her back.

"I'm here…nothing happened, I'm so sorry and I'll try to be more careful; I'm not going anywhere", I promised her and I heard her sigh gently before turning around and meeting my eyes. I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers trying to convey the truth of my words to her. Rosalie wove her fingers through my hair as we kissed passionately.

The phone rang loudly behind us and I pulled away kissing her forehead one more time before walking over to the phone. "Hello", I answered awaiting the caller's voice.

"Evian…I need your help".

**DUN! Who could have called Evian asking for help? Well you'll have to wait and see in the next installment! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, I didn't receive any reviews last time I wrote and my spirit died a little (kidding). Thanks for reading!**


	44. Eclipse: Mysteries of the Vampire Kind

**Hello, hello people! So I thought I couldn't just laze around all weekend and not update. I swear I'm such a terrible author sometimes when it comes to updating. So anyways, thank you Ms Shanny and ShadowCub for reviewing; you both are some of my favorite reviewers. Now without any further notice the chapter; enjoy!**

Date: Monday, May 22

Place: Bella's Home

"I have to say I sort of feel like I'm your beagle or cocker spaniel", I muttered sarcastically as I took in the unknown scent from Bella's home.

"Oh but you're the most prized beagle", said Bella kiddingly. My eyes fluttered to her for a second before I stopped before a Native American dream catcher. I narrowed my eyes when the scent picked up and I leaped out Bella's window running quickly into the forest.

"Where'd she go", I heard Bella ask in the distance. I chuckled and shot off quicker leaping over scurrying animals. The scent that I had picked up began to fill my nose more and I heard the noise of rushing footsteps. I narrowed my eyes and noticed their black coat fly behind them as they tried to run from me. I rushed to catch up but before I could reach him someone rammed into me and I went flying to the ground.

I crashed into a tree but leaped up only seconds later my eyes scanning the area my back tight ready for any sort of fighting. Whatever had attacked me was long gone as I heard the screech and burning of tires disappear. I sighed my eyes running down to my mud covered green dress and black tights. I huffed and turned around shooting off toward the cabin Rosalie and I occasionally went to for solitude. I lifted up my cell phone and rung Edward.

"Edward, whoever it was; they were fast and they had help".

"Alright…meet all of us at the house", he hung up without a goodbye and I went to change into something less dirty or Alice would have a fit. I changed into tight black jeans and a white shirt with a vest over it. I slid on knee high boots and rushed to the house. As I got closer to the house I could smell Bella within the home with the other Cullens.

"I believe it would be best to catch after Bella's home until this issue can be handled", I heard Carlisle say as I entered the house. I walked up the steps to find the whole family around Bella. Rosalie had a scowl on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest. Her eyes visibly lightened as I walked over to her wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Well what happened Evian", asked Emmett who leaned against a wall.

"I believe it was a male, he was very fast and had help because someone threw me into a tree before taking off in a car with the guy", Rosalie's arm tightened on my shoulder and her eyes turned steely.

"Did they hurt you", Bella looked a little startled by Rosalie's look of hate. I kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"I'm fine love", I told her honestly looking over at Carlisle.

"So we'll all be looking after Bella's home", I asked and Bella stepped forward her chest pushing out to speak.

"You all can't watch after me and my dad, search for Victoria and this stranger and be fed", she told us honestly looking worried for our well being. Rosalie scowled and I leaned into her a little more to relax her.

"Especially Evian, she cannot be near so many humans and not be well fed", added Jasper in honestly. I agreed completely I didn't want to harm any humans because a lack of food.

"Well I have a suggestion…." began Bella with a worried look.

Two Days Later

I stood in the shadows of the trees near Bella's house with Emmett awaiting the mutts to take over so we could feed. I sighed my eyes running up to Bella's window to find her standing there staring at us. I gave her a weak smile but cringed when the wet dog smell filled my nostrils. I twisted around with Emmett both of us watching them carefully as they watched us.

I squeezed past the smaller wolf, they met my eyes and for some reason I knew it was a female. Her eyes were filled with such anger. As I passed it seemed longer as we stared into each other eyes. I felt as though I knew her yet I knew I didn't. I turned away from her and shot off into the forest with Emmett. I didn't have time to consider why I and the mutt had stared at each other.

I wanted to feed then see my Rosalie, I hadn't seen her in a good two days from schedules constantly being switched, and I missed her far too much. I hadn't held her and touched her in longer than I preferred. My eyes flickered in the darkness as I found a suitable deer. I quickly caught the female deer and drank her blood.

I felt much better as I came to the cabin where I knew Rosalie was. I opened the door and walked in to find Rosalie sitting on the bed running a brush through her golden locks. I smiled lovingly at how the soft lights reflected on her skin. "Well hello there", I said jokingly leaning against the wall watching her run her fingers through her hair.

"Hi", she whispered gently. I smiled and I tugged my shoes off and threw my vest on the seat near the door. I lay down in the bed watching her turn to stare at me. I smiled at her and held my hand out for her to join me. She crawled over and I wrapped my arms around her. We lay in silence listening to the sounds of the animals outside.

"What do u think it would have been like….if we both had been human", my eyes wandered to Rosalie who looked sad as she played with a loose string on my shirt. I sighed and tightened my grip on her.

"I'm not sure Rose…but I'm more than happy as I am", I told her meaning every word.

"I sometimes wish I could have met you when I was human but I know I would have cold to you", I looked at her curiously for her to continue "I'd have fallen for you vampire or not and as a human I'd have been scared and been mean to you to keep you at a distance", I began to play with a lock of Rosalie's hair in thought.

"I could have seen that happening, but how we are; it's how we were meant to be", I leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Do you ever think we'll raise a family", she whispered gently.

"We could, never know find a younger vampire to care for", I told her honestly. She nodded leaning into my shoulder as I tightened my grip on her.

"I suppose", she whispered gently and I lifted up her chin kissing her gently.

"I love you", I told her and she smiled gently at me before kissing me harder.

**Ah a lovely moment between a newlywed couple; almost makes me wish I had a girlfriend again…feelings gone. KIDDING! Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review because I'll definitely push to update faster then. Maybe even mid-week if I could. I'm looking forward to getting into training of the wolf/vampire pact. I can't wait to write the fight scene with the newborns. I've never been really good at fight scenes but I've got some awesome ideas for it. I almost feel sad because I know soon after the fight this story will be over. Major sad face! But I shall enjoy it while it lasts. I hope everyone had a great week. Toodles!**


	45. Eclipse: Not What It Seems

**Good morning my beautiful readers. I hope you all are doing well! Thank you so much Ms. Shanny, NekoPkRGoth, and I can't think of a good pen for the reviews. I have to say I was pleased when NekoPkRGoth said she read the story in a day, I was happy author. For some reason I've been singing The Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machines all day. I've barely written this part and I've already been singing like mad, I think this chapter will be filled with me singing…badly. :P Enjoy the chapter.**

Date: Tuesday, May 23

Place: Near the Cullen Home

"Now!" a crash emanated through the forest as Jasper's body went flying into the tree again.

"Very good Evian, try it again", Jasper's power of pain streamed over me. I barely flinched before my eyes turned white and Jasper went flying into the tree his face contorted into the backlash of the pain he was sending. Somehow, I had been given a very strong power. I have the ability to pretty much reject powers when someone sent them to me; I had learned quickly to reject painful or negative powers but it took me longer to reject such as Jasper sending me streams of calm.

"I think that's enough today, I'd like to send some time with my wife", I turned to Rosalie with my eyes still a white hue. She gave me a gentle smile and walked over to me her fingertips grazing my forehead smiling at my eyes. Rosalie inclined her head and kissed me gently. My toes and finger tips tingled pleasantly and Rosalie gasped pulling away from me with wide eyes.

"Sorry, must be after math from me sending a stream of calm to Evian", Rosalie nodded and Jasper walked away. I twisted my head to find Rosalie smiling at me gently. I raised an eyebrow and leaned over kissing her temple.

"What are you smiling at", I said with a kind grin feeling my eyes return to their dull red almost black color.

"I felt it", she said quietly her hand gently caressing mine. I furrowed my eyebrows and nodded for her to continue, "I felt your emotions and I could tell you felt mine". I blinked and thought about how my body tingled pleasantly as did my emotions fill with yearning.

"So that's how you feel?" I asked her with a smile. She nodded hugging me tightly.

"Yes…you're feelings are like fast breathed, blood rushing sort of feeling; giddy is how I'd describe it", I nodded slowly completely agreeing with her. I heard the shut of a door and the smell of Bella filled my nostrils. My eyes ran back to Rosalie but she was still playing with my fingers. I raised an eyebrow as her eyes light up; she smirked and I felt her body ram into mine.

My body went soaring back and we went rolling down the hill nearby to the house. I squealed with excitement as me and Rosalie went laughing down the hill. We flourished to the ground with a loud bang and our laughter filled the air like bells.

Bella blinked staring at us as we giggled gently. "Hey Bella", I greeted helping Rosalie up smiling. Edward stepped over also smiling gently at us.

"Let's go", said Rosalie tugging at my arm toward the forest. I waved at Bella and jogged after Rosalie before shooting off into the forest.

Later that Night

"What are you thinking about?" Bella looked up at Edward from her thoughts.

"Rosalie and Evian look so happy", Bella said after a long pause. "I've just never seen two people so in love before", Edward nodded with a smile.

"They are a great match Bella; Rosalie's life and death have been filled with such shallow and materialism but I can tell Evian just makes her love existing again on a different level".

"Is Evian really that dangerous…like Carlisle said", Bella asked him quietly.

"Yes…and no, Evian has the most self control I have yet to see in a newborn; her new power is also the first time I've seen it", Edward said quietly with a serious look, "I read in Aro's mind when we met him that he wanted Evian to join the Volturi"

"Do you think she really would", Bella looked extremely nervous especially at the thought of Evian with haunting red eyes and a black cloak.

"I can't be sure; her mother and father are part of the Volturi", Bella wondered if Evian could truly go against her new families life if they died. The thought scared her because it seemed Evian had many paths she could take; she felt scared for Evian.

She could only imagine how Evian felt…

Evian's POV

"Haha, I win!" I danced around the coffee table as a defeated Emmett sat sulking on the couch.

"Re-match!" he ordered and I stuck my tongue out at him. Bella's scent filled my nostrils as did Edward's as the front door opened.

"Carlisle!" he called out and Carlisle came down the stairs with his doctor bag. Bella was clutching her hand with a pained and angry look on her face.

"Are you okay Bella", I asked confused as to what had happened. Carlisle sat Bella down and began to feel along her hand to check if anything was broken. Rosalie came from upstairs into the living room leaning on the wall watching Bella with her typical look of dislike.

"Well nothing is broken, it's just sprained", Carlisle informed us after a few moments.

"What exactly happened here", I questioned with a raised eyebrow and hands on my hips.

"I punched a werewolf…" Bella muttered trying to look innocent. I blinked and my eyes met Emmett's before we both began to roar in laughter.

"Dang, you're going to be a feisty newborn Bella", said Emmett with a grin.

"And strong", I added with a kind smile. I could practically feel the anger beginning to boil from Rosalie from the conversation.

"Even stronger than you", teases Bella with Emmett. Rosalie scoffed loudly and everyone turned to look at her. She gave Bella another look until her eyes met mine; we spoke with our eyes for a second before I nodded and turned away from her. Her heels clicked loudly as she stepped onto the nearby porch to get some fresh air.

"Excuse me", muttered Bella looking determined as she went rushing outside after Rosalie. Everyone looked over at me for an answer and I simply shrugged turning back to the television to give Bella and Rosalie some privacy.

**Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I can't believe I've written so much in this story; I'd be lying if I said I wasn't proud. My hope is to end this story with at least fifty chapters of chapters written with a lot of blood, sweat and tears. So anyways, please review and I'll update sooner. Toodles!**


	46. Eclipse: Night, Ready For A Fight

**Hello, people! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, school and a new relationship have kept me a little side tracked. But I'm using my new "love eyes" as my friend calls it to get some inspiration for the story. I'm rather impressed with all the reviews so thank you: Ms Shanny, Izzie-94, ShadowCub, BabyLove39, liliachill, Davidgabi18. You all rock! Enjoy the chapter. Oh and a Happy belated Thanksgiving everyone!**

Date: Wednesday, May 24

Place: Cullen's Back Porch

Bella stormed out of the house closing the door behind her to find Rosalie leaned against the railing staring up at the sky. "Rosalie, why do you hate me so much", Bella was a little red-faced with frustration. Rosalie turned toward her and gave her a surprisingly, sad smile.

"Bella I don't hate you…I envy you", Bella blinked staring at her with a shocked expression to match Rosalie's sad smile.

"Why would you ever envy me?" Bella asked quietly her original anger simmering down.

"You have a choice Bella, a choice to not be this way; you can live differently yet you don't want to", Rosalie said quietly returning to her original stance of leaning on the railing. Bella moved over slowly til she was standing next to Rosalie. "Bella, I grew up in the early 20th century, my parents lived in a usual town; I was so happy and so beautiful", Rosalie laughed dryly. "I was in love with the idea of being in love, my parents wanted nothing more for me to be married, so one day they made me go to my father's bank to bring him lunch", Rosalie's eyes darkened with anger now. "That's where I met Royce we were engaged shortly after, I never even really knew him", Rosalie became extremely quiet.

Rosalie's eyes ran to inside the house where Evian was laughing at Emmett that danced around the TV. Rosalie's looked lighter again and she gave a small smile. Rosalie's eyes went back to Bella and she took in a shaky breath. "One night, a couple days before we were to be married; I was walking and found Royce with his friends; they were drunk and crowded around me and…Carlisle found me later and changed me", Rosalie could not finish those words even a century later it was too tough.

"I did not want to be changed, I welcomed death but Carlisle took it away from me. The only thank I could give him was I got a chance for revenge", Rosalie chuckled quietly. "I was much more dramatic back then", she smiled at the thought. "Bella, I'm frozen forever like this; I'd give up anything to be human again".

"But…you changed Evian", Bella muttered gently feeling sad for Rosalie.

"I did…I'm a selfish creature Bella, I cannot live without Evian; I love Evian more than anything I felt like the world wasn't moving but the moment she came into my life she made things move again. If I could have I'd have become human so I could grow old with Evian, so we could have children, grandchildren, and sit on the porch growing old together", Rosalie laughed in a melancholy tone.

"I don't want those things though Rosalie, I want Edward more than anything", defended Bella with her chest puffed out. Rosalie shook her head before her eyes went to Evian in the living room. Bella followed her glance to Evian.

"No…there's one thing you'll want more as a newborn Bella…that's blood", Bella's face drained of color as Rosalie said this. Rosalie turned around and walked off the porch and into the room. Evian jumped up with a happy smile on her face walking over to embrace Rosalie tight.

Date: Thursday, June 1

Place: Forest

"A little to the left", Evian giggled gently as her lips kissed down Rosalie's neck. Rosalie's arms tightened on Evian when she came to her jugular; she moaned gently when Evian nipped at her neck. Evian hiked up one of Rosalie's legs to press herself closer to her wife. "Evian", moaned Rosalie gently and Evian answered with a growl.

Evian pulled away from Rosalie to find her hair frazzled and her eyes dark with desire. Rosalie grabbed Evian and gently set her into the grass. The two lovers rolled around in the grass making love and enjoying their still newlywed bliss. In the end the light of the forest began to fall as the two lay in each other's arm frazzled and barely clothed.

"So how much longer do you think Bella's party is going to be at the house", asked Evian staring up at Rosalie who hovered over her.

"I'm not sure but I'm not against staying here all night like this", Rosalie nuzzled her nose into Evian's neck who smiled gently.

"I still think it would have been funny for me to walk in", Evian chuckled a little and Rosalie looked up at her.

"I know but you haven't been around for almost a year now, and you look a little different; everyone would be suspicious", Evian nodded looking up at the stars with a forlorn look having already heard this speech from Carlisle earlier that morning before the graduation party at the house.

Evian's ears perked up to smell the god awful wet dog smell, Rosalie growled loudly covering Evian's body with her own in a protective way. Evian grabbed Rosalie's face and pressed her lips into hers. Rosalie's body relaxed as Evian's hands ran along her in a feather touch.

"They're just going to the house, it'll be fine", Evian whispered to Rosalie as her hands brushed up Rosalie's thighs. Rosalie stared off from the distance at the scent but stopped when Evian's hand went upward.

"You're distracting me", whispered Rosalie who was biting her lip. Evian gave a small smirk staring up at Rosalie.

"That's the point silly", Evian kissed her again.

Later that Day

"Evian! Rosalie! We've been calling you for hours", cried out Alice as the two woman descended from the hills and towards the house.

"Sorry, we were…preoccupied", said Evian with a small chuckle and a scratch of her cheek. Alice rolled her eyes playfully before looking serious.

"I had a vision…the newborn army is coming here, in five days", both girls stiffened and stared at Alice seriously. "Oh and well…we're getting help from the wolf pack", muttered Alice.

"WHAT!" roared Rosalie who began to quiver with anger.

"We have no choice Rosalie, there's too many of them for us to fight alone; this alliance is from everyone's benefit", Alice said looking at Rosalie calmly fully aware this would happen.

"Rosalie, it'll be okay; we have to do this", Evian said trying to calm Rosalie's anger.

"We'll be meeting them tomorrow night", Alice said before walking away.

"We have to do this", repeated Evian catching Rosalie's face in her hands looking at her seriously.

**Well that's the chapter for now. I'm not usually one to use third person a full chapter but it just seemed right for the chapter. I'm very excited to get into this part of the movie where the action is. Thanks for reading, please review because you know you love me. Toodles!**


	47. Eclipse: Neutral Life

**Well good morning lovely readers! I had a four day weekend this week so I thought might as well get two chapters in, especially since it had been a month since I had updated; my apologizes on that. Anyways, the action is starting to heat up on this story as we make it toward the end of this long journey. I'm hoping to at least get fifty chapters out of this story. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.**

Place: Woods

Date: Friday, June 2

My hands scrapped down the bark of the tree as my eyes wandered along the clearing. The area was dead silent except for the small noises of the forest; no animals scampered the area as if they knew what was going to happen here tonight. I sighed and caught the first branch of the trees before pulling myself up each branch and landing on the strongest branch that was maybe fifteen feet from the ground.

I was the only one in the clearing; I had begun my nightly walk and decided to meet my family here instead of making my way home. I also thought it was smart to survey the area first for any irregularities. I stiffened when I heard the sound of two people coming; I leaned on the balls of my feet watching carefully through the shadow of the leaves.

Two rather large Native Americans stepped into the clearing sniffing the area. One was a woman with short hair and a beige tank top with cut off shorts. The other I stared at a few minutes before remembering him…Embry.

"We can smell you leech, come out!" called the woman and I smirked throwing myself one branch lower so they could see me. They both stiffened watching me was a snarl. That was until Embry realized who I was.

"Oh my god, Jack; you're one of them now!" he growled and quivered a little watching me with a sad look.

"Embry", I said quietly with a kind smile to him. Embry tried to come to me but the girl grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Embry are you that stupid! Look at her eyes, they are red", she snarled at me and I smirked at her.

"No, I don't drink human blood; an unfortunate reaction that stays until your newborn year is over", I said in a calm voice before I leaped down from the branch landing gracefully on the balls of my feet.

"Stay back leech"

Leah's POV

"Stay back leech", I warned her with a dangerous glare my body quivering to change to kill her. Stupid Embry was looking at her with pity when she'd probably just kill him the moment he stepped too close.

"My name is not leech, it is Evian Cullen; I also go by Evian Taylor", she grinned at me stepping into the moonlight. My breath hitched from the scent but also her looks. She wore tight leather black boots that went to her knees; black jeans that almost mixed with the black boots color and a v-neck purple shirt. Her hair was down in long brown curls; her skin was pale but not nearly as pale as some blood suckers. Her lip was pierced and she had to have only been eighteen when she was changed. I had to keep reminding myself she was a vampire because she was rather beautiful.

"Why two last names?" I asked trying to keep my surprise to myself. She gave a dazzling white grin and lifted up her left hand revealing a large, expensive looking ring on her third finger.

"I thought all of the men of the Cullens were mated", muttered Embry but I didn't even glance at him.

"Don't forget the women", she wiggled her eyebrows childishly and I looked over her one more time in amazement that she liked women.

"Why are you here", I snarled at her trying to not let myself get distracted.

"Survey the area, make sure there aren't any irregularities", she said this nonchalantly and turned her back on us. I forgot for a moment her danger and stormed toward her twisting her around. She stiffened and she backed away from me her breath ragged. "Not so close", she warned me and rubbed at her nose.

"Leah", warned Embry with a hand out to me.

"Why, do we smell that bad as you do to us", I grounded out feeling my patience thinning.

"Not really, it's just your blood; I'm still a newbie remember that", she said calmly looking much better but her eyes had darkened a little.

"Your family thought there would be irregularities", asked Embry and her eyes flickered to him.

"No, I did this on my own choice to protect both sides", I scoffed at this knowing she thought we were going to set them up. Her head snapped to me and her eyes flickered with amusement which just pissed me off. "Listen, Leah is it?" I grunted in response, "I don't know much about you werewolves but if we have to work together, I think you and I should stick together", she held her hand out and I blinked staring at her with wide eyes.

"Okay", I said in shock reaching out and shaking her cold hand. It was a funny contrast the cold and the warmth of our hands. Her eyes held amusement as we shook each other's hands. She nodded and turned around leaping up to her original place.

"I believe both of our families will be coming soon", Embry and I nodded weakly turning around to go back to the pack.

Evian's POV

The wolves left and I chuckled at how interesting they were; I sat on the branch staring up at the stars until the voices of my family entered the clearing.

"Why does it smell like wet-dog, are you alright baby?" asked Rosalie with a worried look. I gave her a kind smile and I shook my head.

"They were just surveying the area also", Carlisle nodded okay with that answer. I heard the snap of a twig as Edward stepped into the clearing with Bella.

"So everything is fine here", asked Jasper with a serious look.

"Yes, I checked everywhere; everything is good to go", he nodded happy with my information.

"Evian", called Bella from down the tree looking up at me. I waved at her and gave a smile; she returned it before Edward pulled her to stand next to him. I climbed the tree more to see the wolves rushing through the forest.

"They're coming", I called from where I was before leaping from the high peak of the tree onto the grass next to a startled Bella.

"Everyone, get ready", ordered Carlisle with a serious glance at all of us. I went to stand next to Rosalie with Jasper on the left of me. They all came out the trees slowly in wolf form.

"Jesus, they've grown rather quickly", their eyes looked around us and when a black wolf's eyes fell on me he snarled wildly curling up his body. I was in the moonlight revealing my red eyes.

"She is with us; her eyes just haven't changed yet", said Edward quickly to cover me from being attacked. The black wolf snarled a little at me and I gave him a smile.

"Hello again", said Carlisle in a professional voice.

"They said they won't come out of wolf form since they don't trust us", called out Edward in a slightly deeper voice than his own.

"That's quite fine, my son Jasper will be telling you everything you have to know about these newborns; he's well informed with them", Carlisle nodded towards Jasper who stepped forward.

"Evian, if you would", I nodded squeezing Rosalie's hand before walking over to Jasper aware of what he wanted me for. "Newborns can be very wild if not trained correctly", he said calmly to them. "Newborns are very strong and very fast the first year of being a vampire; newborns will try to get behind you and wrap their arms around you to crush you". He motioned to me and I stood opposite of him staring at him seriously.

"Never go for the obvious kill, the newborns will be watching…and will turn the tables on you; Evian if you would please".

No one's POV

Evian closed her eyes leaning her hand down for a second before taking a deep breath. Her head shot up and her eyes looked more of a pearly red; the wolves growled looking more on guard. Evian went rushing at Jasper almost disappearing with her speed. Evian leaped over his head and went to grab him from behind; Jasper caught her arm and threw her over his shoulder and onto the ground. Evian rolled out of his grip and went to trip him. Jasper flipped back; by now Evian was up and was rushing at him again.

Jasper went to grab Evian from behind but she did a split and slid out from under his legs from behind kicking him in the back making him fly forward. Evian went rushing toward him and grabbed his arm pulling it behind his back and grabbing his jaw revealing his neck. Evian revealed her teeth right next to his neck.

"I believe I've won", Evian said pulling away from Jasper and pulling him up. Jasper smiled and shook her hand and Evian returned it. Evian went to walk away but Jasper caught her from behind and put his teeth to her neck.

"Never turn your back on your opponent", Evian chuckled and nodded as Jasper pulled away from her. Evian bowed to him before walking over to Rosalie again; Rosalie kissed her cheek and whispered sweet things in her ear. Evian gave her a grin and squeezed her hand gently.

"Well as I was saying", Jasper's voice slipped into the sounds of the woods as he explained for the battle to come.

**That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review it would be much appreciated to get some feedback on the story. Well until next time. Toodles!**


	48. Eclipse: Tactical Friendships

**Hello people! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been rather busy but I am now on Christmas break for two weeks so I'll attempt to update more often these weeks. Thank you Ali Lane, ShadowCub, and liliachill for the reviews; they were appreciated. Well without any further adieu enjoy the chapter!**

Date: Saturday, June 3

Place: Cullen Home

My fingers gently brushed my wedding ring as I sat in thought about the fight to come. There would possibly be casualties on this side of the fight; I feared what would come if I were to lose any of my family. I even worried for the wolves if they lost someone; how their families and lovers would feel. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the gentle steps of Esme.

I turned to her to see her stepping into the hallway where I sat on the ground looking out the window and into the dark forest.

"Evian is everything alright?" she cooed like a loving mother. I turned to her with a kind smile and she returned it.

"Everything is just fine Esme, I promise", she nodded and turned away walking off to Carlisle's office. I leaned my head against the wall closing my eyes. Thoughts flickered and flew around in my head for some reason especially Jasper's story of the once evil woman colleague, Maria. My thoughts flew to the man Riley and then back to Jasper. Then like a light it popped into my head….Victoria! We had never even considered Victoria in this whole thing. I shot up and I couldn't run fast enough to Jasper to tell him.

Later that Morning

"So Edward isn't participating in the fight?" I asked Jasper as we strolled through the forest in more of a crawling speed.

"No, I have agreed I cannot have any distractions especially that of Edward's desire for Bella", I nodded in agreement as I tucked my hands into my pockets. I glanced over at Jasper once before I began to chuckle. He raised an eyebrow in question and amusement.

"You seem like the general of a battle and I'm your second in command", I gave him a toothy grin as he pondered it before laughing as well.

"It would seem so, but ever since I've met you I could just tell you have an amazing tactical ability most males nevertheless females of this time have; you'd have been a great fighter in the Civil War", I gave another grin in thanks as we continued to where we had to go. I felt a strong connection between us through that forethought I had.

I pushed through the clearing to find Jacob pacing back and forth; he shot around toward us his eyes landing on Jasper only for a second before looking at me. I gave him a smirk and he scowled at me which just increased my smirk.

"So why am I here", he questioned his arms crossing over his bare chest. I placed my hands on my hips and my eyes met Jasper who was on the left of me. He just stared at Jacob and I knew I'd have to answer.

"You'll know once Edward and Bella show up", I gave a short answer. We were met with silence which just increased the tension; this agreement was already very tense and uncomfortable for both parties. Finally Edward and Bella appeared with Bella looking rather relieved.

"I've…I mean Evian and I have chosen this place as the place for the battle to take place", Jasper said when they met us in the middle of the large clearing.

"Why's that?" scowled Jacob his eyes searching the clearing.

"Tactical advantage", I answered before anyone else his eyes falling on me. His eyes glanced down at my body and I rolled my eyes turning my shoulder to him. I wore simple black flats, black skinny jeans and a gray shirt with my old leather jacket.

"So this place will be the best because if we center Bella's scent on the area the newborns will come here; but that's where you come in Jacob", I explained for Jasper who was having a mental conversation with Edward.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Well Edward cannot carry Bella to her hide out because he cannot mask her scent but you can", I told him calmly with a blank stare.

"With your stench", added Edward with a smirk at his cold behavior. Jacob glared at him and stepped forward a little.

"You know you don't smell that great either", he said coldly with his fist clenched.

"Either way, your…odor will make them stay away from the area and just come here", finalized Jasper before there could be an argument.

"Fine by me", Jacob answered looking like he was enjoying the idea of carrying Bella too much.

"We need a test run, so if you would", I said motioning to Bella with as calm as a demeanor as possible my patience wearing thin for the werewolf. Bella was picked up by Jacob and they made their way into the forest.

"Evian if you would please", I nodded and shot through the forest trying to catch Bella's scent. I went around three times but caught nothing so I returned to the clearing to find Edward and Jasper speaking.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I didn't smell any Bella, just a lot of wet dog", I said calmly as I hopped over a tree and into the clearing next to them. I glaze at Edward for a bit noticing the wore out look on his face. "I know it's hard Edward but it has to be done for Bella", I said trying to comfort him the best I could. He gave another pained look before nodding.

"It's almost time", muttered Jasper quietly and I nodded in agreement.

**That's all for now! Sorry there was no Rosalie and Evian stuff in here but I really wanted to show the comradely behavior between Jasper and Evian. Please review and I'll update sooner. Til later, Toodles!**


	49. Eclipse: They're Coming

**Good evening my amazing readers. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they're appreciated. This story is almost til its end and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't sad for it to go but I have a very important question to ask my lovely readers at the end of the chapter, so keep reading…you won't be disappointed.**

Date: Sunday, June 4

Place: Cullen Home

"_Uh…uh, you got me down on the floor, so what you bring me down here for_", I popped my hip and spinned around in my bedroom while tidying the messy room in nothing but a big shirt and underwear. "_If I was a man I'd make my move_", I shimmed my hips with my eyes closed letting Grace Potters voice take me away.

"You shouldn't tease me like that", I shot around to find Rosalie standing in the door way her eyes a dark black and filled with lust. I smirked at her and swayed my hips a couple times my eyes glittering with playfulness. She sauntered toward me and I giggled moving back a little with each step she took. I found myself pressed against the wall with Rosalie entrapping me between her slender arms.

Her face was so close I could feel her breathe tickle my lips; she wrapped her arm around my back arching it making my body press against hers. She dragged her nose along my neck and I whimpered in anticipation making her arm tighten around my waist; she let out a rather animalistic growl. I pushed my barely clothed hips against her jean covered ones as an invitation.

"I love you", I said breathlessly and she grinned at me slamming her lips into mine as I hopped up so my legs would be wrapped around her waist. She began walking forward til we landed on the bed rolling around in lovers play.

Later That Day

"Evian let's go!" I looked up from the CD's I was looking through with a nod at Emmett and grabbed my bag readying myself to leave with everyone else.

"You are going to be cool Edward?" I asked him with a nod at him. He gave me a nod and a hug saying farewell to all of us.

"Is it really safe to leave Bella and Edward alone for the weekend", I said jokingly to Carlisle as we made our way through the forest to strengthen ourselves for the fight to come.

"I don't know, I should have bought the boys some condoms", quipped Emmett and we grinned at each other.

"Now what Edward and Bella do isn't any of our business", scolded Esme to us with a look to silence us.

"I didn't have any visions, so nothing will be going on", Alice threw in further silencing the question. The family fell into silence rushing through the forest.

Later

"How's it going Bella?" I asked as she stumbled in fear when I appeared next to her in the clearing.

"God, you scared me Evian", I gave her a toothy grin and a wink. She stared at me a while and I raised an eyebrow. "You're eyes are just really red is all", I nodded in agreement not liking it too much because it made people uncomfortable.

"So what are you and Edward doing out here", I asked her wiggling my eyebrows which made her blush.

"Marking territory", she answered with looking uncomfortable. I chuckled and walked over patting her shoulder.

"Is that what you kids are calling it now", her face turned a brighter red and she coughed.

"Evian", I turned from the sky to look at her. Bella fidgeted a couple times and cleared her throat before looking near me but not at me. "What's it like", she asked quietly.

"What's what like Bella", I asked smirking at her crossing my arms knowing very well what she was talking about. Bella muttered under her breathe and I playfully put my hand to my ear. "I'm sorry, didn't hear you I MUST HAVE SOMETHING IN MY EARS", Bella sighed and took a deep breath.

"What's sex like with a vampire", she said just a little bit louder and I smiled at her.

"Hmm, well obviously I've only had sex with a female vampire…but it's amazing", Bella's face turned bright red again and I smirked. "Rosalie likes to be rough and well, vampires know how to use their tongues", Bella slapped her hands over her ears looking like she was going to pass out. I burst into laughter and patted Bella's cheek with a big grin.

"I didn't want to hear all of that", she muttered looking uncomfortable.

"Bella, when you do have sex with Edward I'm sure he'll be very gentle, when I was human Rosalie was; when the times right it'll happen the best way", I gave her a gentle smile and she returned it looking more at rest. "Now STOP DREAMING ABOUT DOING EDWARD AND GO MARK TERRITORY", I said loudly as I walked away from Bella as Edward walked toward us. Bella made a yelp noise and I winked at Edward who looked embarrassed.

I passed Jacob as I walked through the forest and we caught each other's eyes. "Keep Bella safe Jacob, I'll see you tomorrow for the fight", he nodded with a serious look and not a jerky look on his face.

I continued walking til I paused from sensing the change in the winds, a storm was coming…but I could sense another storm approaching much different that made the air quiver with fear. I took in a deep shaky breathe, a small amount of fear filled my veins but I pushed it away and began to run toward my home needing to get ready for the fight to come.

**The fight is coming people! I'm super excited to write the chapter because I've been considering it for quite a while. Now I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION TO ASK, once this story is over I'm considering writing another Twilight story. What do you, my readers, think I should do? Write a new Twilight story and if so about who? I'd appreciate the answers; put it in your review. :P Thanks so much, have a great Friday people. Toodles!**


	50. Eclipse: Everything On The Line

**The fight is here people! I'm very excited to write this chapter and I'm happy that I did receive some reviews, many of you have interesting ideas and I'm really considering what to write about next. I hope everyone is enjoyed a good Christmas and a great New Year's. I hope everyone has a fulfilling and prosperous New Year. It's nice these fifty chapters for this story are on the first day of the New Year. Enjoy.**

Date: Monday, June 5

Place: Outside the Cullen Home

The wind was chill outside but I didn't feel it as it attempted to nip at my skin; I was much colder than the wind. The few strands of hair in my face flew in the wind whipping in my face; my arms were wrapped around myself in comfort. I stared out into the forest in thought a serious look covering my usually carefree face.

"Evian", I turned from the trees to see my wife staring at me with a worried glaze. We stared at each other for a moment before I turned back to the trees. I could sense Rosalie move toward me, I could sense her every movement, everyday. She was a part of me in every way possible; she was in my soul, my heart, and my very being. We were like magnets, if she moved, I moved.

"What if I lose you", I whispered quietly not meeting my wife's glaze too worried I would lose this hard casing I had created around myself to ready myself for the fight. I could only hear Rosalie's quiet breathing as the wind stilled in waiting for her answer.

"You won't lose me", my eyes shot to her when she made the strong voiced declaration.

"You don't know that", I said with a slight edge to my voice. I was usually the one never to see the possibilities and Rosalie the one who worried; the stages had reversed this time.

"I do know that", she cupped my chin in her fingers making me look at her. I finally met her glaze and I felt my heart falling apart to see her loving glaze. She grabbed my hand and placed it over where her once beating heart was. "I can feel it here my love, we will continue to live together; we will live", she gave a solid nod before embracing me. I closed my eyes letting her body encase me and shield me from the wind…and the dangers that were to come.

We walked into the house hand and hand, the whole family solemn and in their own heads; readying themselves for the fight. "Bella is safe?" I asked Carlisle who nodded. I nodded feeling a little better that my friend would be safe with Edward and one of the young wolves, Seth.

"We should be making our way to the battlefield now", Jasper said walking in with his hands behind his back. Each any every one of us took a brief moment to hug one another worrying it would be the last. I kissed Rosalie passionately, clutching her to me.

"I love you", I whispered gently leaning my forward against hers for a brief moment of trying to remember how she felt against me.

"I love you too", she whispered back and we separated a serious look on either of our faces. I slid my hand from hers and made my way next to Jasper. We nodded to each other remembering everything we had studied and worked for to win this battle.

"Remember are goal, don't hesitate", ordered Jasper in the front yard with leadership practically oozing from his pores. We all nodded listening intently, I stood with Emmett needing to ignore how my heart yelled to keep Rosalie close; the feeling could get me killed with distractions.

"Work together, we all have a common enemy", I added in everyone turning to me and nodding in agreement.

"Correct, let's go", ordered Jasper and we all turned to the left like an army. We all took off into the woods to where I fate awaited us.

Sometime Later

"I hear them", whispered Esme as we heard the snapping of twigs and the rustling of leaves as the newborns came rushing forward through the forest. I felt myself quivering all the thoughts and worries running through my head over and over again. I fought my need to glance over at Rosalie who stood next to me crouched in a similar position ready to charge.

The newborns appeared out of the trees rushing at us. "Go", whispered Jasper and I took off into a run with my family. Jasper running faster than all of us; I on his left following close behind and Emmett on his right was doing the same. The newborns and we were closer and closer almost meeting the middle of the clearing.

I locked similar ruby red eyes with the newborn in front of me and charged faster. It happened quickly like an explosion as I grabbed her by her arm ripping it off and flipping her over my shoulder. I kicked a hole through another newborn. I bent over and another newborn went flying over my shoulder. I kicked another man tearing his head off.

I realized I was being brought into a circle when several newborns closed in on me. My back hit someone else's and I turned around meeting Rosalie's face. I smirked at her and she smirked back. I grabbed her arm throwing my feet at the newborn behind her kicking a hole through him. The newborns went flying at us; I flipped one over my shoulder and tore another in half. I heard a cry and shot around finding one holding my wife by the arm.

I growled and slid between both their legs grabbing him from behind biting into his neck ripping his head off.

"Thanks", she whispered before running off into another crowd of newborns. I heard a howl and shot around finding the wolves leaping over the rocks. I smirked giving myself a brief moment of joy that one of my plans worked. My eyes locked onto Leah and I went running toward her remembering our deal. She was biting into a newborn when I saw two newborns rushing toward her left side. I made an evasive movement.

Edward's POV

"Wow, Evian is doing marvelously", I muttered to a quivering Bella who watched me nervously as read Seth's mind. Evian went rushing at the female wolf which confused me until I watched from another wolves mind. She dropped to her knees so quickly the momentum made her slid under the female wolf. She bent her spine making her hair brush the ground until she went leaping up from under her. She grabbed the side of the wolf while kicking holes into both newborns with her feet. She caught herself on the side of the wolf.

Evian without a second look rushed off into the distances flipping a newborn at her wake.

Evian's POV

If I still had a heart beat it would surely be pumping a mile a minute with how quick I was taking out newborns. I paused when I saw a flash of red hair on the side lines. I paused for a second and felt some grab me from behind. I began to struggle until the newborn was ripped from me. I shot around finding them being torn apart by Jacob in wolf form. I nodded to him punching one of the newborns near him.

I rushed forward toward one of the few remaining newborns but gasped in pain as she put out something similar to signals giving pain to anyone in her reach. Even the other newborns howled in pain her power uncontained and highly dangerous.

"Evian…do it!" roared Jasper somewhere in the group as we all held our heads in pain. I stared at her feeling my power building up within me quicker than ever before. I could hear the air around me sizzling with the red aura.

"EVIAN", I heard Rosalie scream and I felt my power burst out of me making my whole body shake from fear for my wife. The girl screamed in agony and she went flying back her head snapping off from flying back so quickly. I dropped to my knees feeling rather hungry. The clearing was quiet all the newborns killed.

"Evian, are you okay?" asked Alice to me worriedly as everyone else worked quickly to put the newborns in a pile for burning.

"I'm fine", I promised her as she helped me up. She gasped pausing to help me up and I looked up to her staring at her waiting to know her vision. Pure panic crossed her features.

"The Volturi are on their way any minute", she yelled out for everyone to hear.

"You must go, if they find out about you all they will try to kill you", warned Esme to the wolves who growled in understandment. We heard a rather loud growl and shot around finding one last newborn standing near Leah. I watched her crouch and my eyes widened.

"No Leah!" I yelled but it was too late the newborn already had her in a head lock. Jacob went running to save her but he was grabbed quickly and I heard bones crack. I went rushing with the other wolves without thinking ripping the newborn right with them. By the time I threw him into the fire Jacob lay naked on the ground howling in pain holding his right side.

"Jacob", cried out Bella running into the clearing with Edward. Carlisle kneeled next to him checking his right side.

"His whole right side is shattered, the bones are already healing out of place; I must handle the Volturi first before I can break the bones back into places", Carlisle said quickly to Sam whom nodded quickly.

"We'll take him back to Billy's", he said looking at Jacob worriedly.

"I will meet you at Billy's as quickly as possible", he nodded and all the fellow wolves lifted Jacob on their shoulders carefully. I watched him worriedly until Alice muttered about the Volturi. We all met in a line near the fire awaiting their visit.

The wind blew with a cold chill as Jane and three males followed her into the clearing.

"I'm impressed, killing so many newborns all alone", she said in a sarcastic voice her eyes unimpressed as she surveyed the area. Her eyes stopped on me and I met her glaze not intimidated by her. "Oh but it seems you missed one", we all turned to look at the young Bree who cowered behind me.

"She did not kill anyone, we offered her asylum for her surrender; she accepted", explained Carlisle with a furrowed brow.

"Who is your creator", ordered Jane before Bree fell to the ground screaming in agony. I began to feel my blood boil and I concentrated hard enough until the pain was pulled from Bree. Jane's eyes shot to me and she gave me a cold glare. She tried to push pain onto me but I fought back leaving the pain in the middle not touching anyone. "You're taunting to the Volturi is unwise Evian", she spat my name out like venom.

"My father and mother are your superior officers", I spat not fearing her one bit.

"I don't believe Aro would appreciate your attitude", she snarled out clearly losing her typical composure.

"I'm sure Aro would have any interest if I killed you, after all I can clearly succeed you in power; I'm sure if I took your place he'd be fine with it", I felt a rather evil grin grace my features to intimidate Jane. Her eyes shot back to Bree putting her nose up to ignore me; she knew my words rang true. Aro would replace her in a second if I bowed down to him to be part of his guard.

"She will tell you without the pain", answered Esme quickly with a worried glaze.

"I know", Jane said with a smirk pretending our short confrontation didn't happen.

"She has few answers, all the true secrets were kept from her", Carlisle explained to Jane who's eyes stayed on Bree to scare her.

"Her creator was a puppet of a woman named Victoria, maybe you knew her", Jane's head tilted to the side at Edward's accusation.

"Edward, if the Volturi knew her they surely would have taken care of it, right Jane?" Carlisle answered looking at Jane.

"Of course", Jane said tersely her eyes turning to Bree again.

"Felix, take care of the newborn", he went to step forward but Esme stepped forward.

"Please, give her second chance", she begged for the small girl. Jane's cold red eyes turned to Esme and her nose crinkled a little.

"The Volturi doesn't give second chances", she waved her hand and Felix stomped quickly to a cowering Bree. Felix stopped where I should before Bree and stared down at her. I met Jane's eyes glaring at her before stepping away. I couldn't question the rules of the Volturi; this wasn't a means of replacements but the rules the Volturi had created. The last thing we heard was a scream from Bree and a snap of her neck.

"As for second chances, Caius won't be happy to hear you're still alive", added Jane acting like an innocent girl just wasn't killed behind her.

"The date is set", Bella said quickly and Jane gave something close to a smirk.

"Let's go home now", she said with a bored sigh her eyes meeting mine one last time. I stared at her with an intense glaze showing I had no fear to the Volturi guard. She twisted around and the four disappeared into the forest. All of us noticeably relaxed as silence fell over us.

"Well that was fun", Emmett said sarcastically making us all chuckle a little.

**I'm pleased to say the least that for my first chapter written in 2011 that it's so long. I feel rather happy about my description in the fight scene even if I could have made it a little more dramatic. Well please review because this story is about to end and I'd like to know what people think I should do for my next story. I want the people reading my stories to help me decide. As for this story I'm thinking about an epilogue right now to sort of tie it all up but it's going to be difficult to write after fifty damn chapters to write the correct ending. I'll figure it out though. Toodles!**


	51. Epilogue: The End Is The Beginning

**Good morning beautiful people! I have to apologize for not updating sooner but I just finished mid-terms and I wanted to assure this chapter was good. I'm excited to write this final chapter but also very sad to end a story I've had such a great feedback in. I feel like it's an ending of an era for me, I went through a lot of issues in my life during this story so to end it sort of feels like I'm wiping them off and moving on. With much joy I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of The Intoxicating Life of Hale and Taylor.**

Place: Fork's roads

Date: Tuesday, June 6

My hair whipped behind me as I zoomed down the long stretch of roads on my motorcycle. My mind reminisced on my first day here when I drove past Forks High School where I had met the love of my life. I drove past my old home where I had made love to my wife for the first time. I met woods as I drove faster knowing all the times I had spent with my wife in these woods.

I gripped the handlebars as I weaved through cars on the highway; many people honked at me for my fast retreat towards my destination. My ring sparkled when it caught the light; similar to me. I was unnoticed though from the speed I was driving. I slowed to a halt on the side of the road, my boots dug into the gravel as I stopped.

I slid off my bike locking it; I tugged my sunglasses off plopping them into my old leather jacket. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets stepping into the woods my eyes searching for my wife.

"Rosalie", I called out til I heard a rustle and turned watching her stepping out of the bushes in a white sundress. I felt a smile grace my features from her beauty; she returned it with an equally dazzling one. I stepped over and hugged her to me reveling in the feel of her cold hard body against mine.

"Evian", she breathed and I kissed her hard not wanting for this moment to end. We held each other til the sunset and the night animals began to scamper along. I nuzzled her neck as her nose brushed along my hair. "I love you", she whispered quietly and I smiled looking up at her.

"I love you too", I answered lifting her ringed hand and kissed it. I played with her fingers til her voice echoed through the woods.

"So Bella and Edward are getting married", I raised an eyebrow and met her eyes that didn't hold any animosity.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked her pausing from playing with her hands.

"I suppose; she's already apart of the family", I smiled a proud smile at her and kissed her forehead.

"Good job love", she stared at me intensely and I stared right back.

"Be with me forever?" she asked me and I gave her a smile.

"Forever and ever", I promised as she pulled me in for one more kiss. She pointed her body towards the clearing where my bike stood.

"Let's go home", she told me and I nodded. As Rosalie and I made our way through the woods I felt as though our lives were complete and I couldn't be any happier. Through all our trials and tribulations we had come out strong, no matter the battle we would be together and we would triumph as a couple.

"What's that?" I turned to my bike to see a small bundle. I walked over cautiously and my eyes widened.

"Oh my god", I whispered gently lifting up the bundle.

"Awe, let's keep it", Rosalie said with love in her voice.

Through the silence a baby's wail pierced the air and echoing with the wolves howl in the distance throughout the woods of Forks, Washington that was filled with the secrets of another world.

_Fin_

**If you figured out the little (baby) predicament Rosalie and Evian just got into I applaud you. I had come up with this end a while ago and thought even if I didn't write a sequel it'd be cool to still add it in. I'd like to write a sequel but the idea I came up wasn't enough to make a long lasting story. Might as well let my lovely readers come to their own conclusions on the future of the little Taylor/Hale family. Well I hope you all enjoyed reading this story because I certainly enjoyed writing it. The only favor I ask is you write me a little review; I'd love to hear from you all one last time. I have a couple ideas to what story I'll be writing next; I'm considering either an Alice story or a Leah story. You all should be hearing about it in less than a month. One last time friends, Toodles!**

**-mistressofdarkness666**


End file.
